Impressions
by tinaababy
Summary: Bella is a single, shy, and timid writer. Edward is an engaged, charming, and handsome businessman. What do you get when Bella has to cover "Seattle's New Couple?" AU & AH.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Impressions  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary: **Bella is a single, shy, and timid writer. Edward is an engaged, charming, and handsome businessman. What do you get when Bella has to cover "Seattle's New Couple?"  
**Disclaimer:** Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing.  
**Comments:** AU, AH. I couldn't get this plot bunny out of my head. It demanded to be written. And if there are spelling mistakes, please forgive them. I've tried to correct them myself and spell checker helped.

Chapter 1

Bella's POV.

Today was a good day. There was a hint of sunshine in the autumn air and the sky was relatively clear. I was on my way to work and checked my watch, 7:25 am. Hmm, I was early. I'm hardly ever early but I wasn't always late. I had time to stop by a local "Starbucks" before work. Rounding the street corner I drove into the underground parking facility. I paid for parking and snagged my "unofficial" parking spot.

I was now walking along the sidewalk. The ever day business people with their smart suits and briefcases. Why do people always seem like they're in a rush? Everyone of them looks the same. The men with their distinguished looking ties, the ladies with their black pumps. So bland. Ugh. Who am I kidding? I'm one of these boring everyday people. I fit right in with the morning business crowd. Dressed in a black pant suit and midnight blue short sleeved top completed with black pumps.

I made my way inside of "Starbucks." The line wasn't very long. No more than five people. I checked my watch again 7:45 am. Still had time. I opened up my purse ready to get out the amount of money for my coffee. I knew what I wanted. I wasn't picky. The line was moving at a steady pace. It seemed everyone knew what they wanted. That is, almost everyone. There was only one person in front of me now. But this person seemed to be taking a long time in deciding what to get. Doesn't everyone know what to get at "Starbucks?" Ugh. This guy has been staring at the freakin' menu for minuets now. I looked forward a bit, even the girl behind the counter was getting impatient. I looked at my watch again, 8:00am. God, I had to be in a meeting in 10 minutes. I had to do something.

"Hey! Look I don't mean to be rude or anything, but could you possibly hurry, I and I'm sure the rest of the people waiting have places to be." I rushed out, hoping it sounded polite enough. The guy in front of me turned around then, and I instantly regretted what I just said. Standing in front of me was probably the most handsomest guy I had ever seen. He was tall possibly a little over 6'0'' with messy bronze colored hair and gorgeous emerald green eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry, miss. I'm afraid I don't know what to order." he said smiling at me.

Damn it. His voice was smooth and velvety. Ultra sexy indeed.

"I'm really sorry take your time." I stammered.

He addressed me again, "Since I don't know what to order and since you seem to be in a rush, why don't you help me? Please?"

Oh my god, how can someone so handsome be so nice after what I just said? I collected myself, "Umm, sure yea thanks."

He stepped slightly to the side allowing me to move up next to him. "Ladies first." he nodded forward with crooked smile.

"I'll have a regular black coffee, grande." I said to the girl behind the counter. "Make that two please." said the tall handsome stranger.

I attempted to hand the girl my money when in a flash the stranger standing next to me handed over his card.

"Oh no, you don't have to so that.." I began but he interrupted me "Please, it's the least I can do for making you wait so long. I apologize." he said kindly, his green eyes staring straight into mine.

I nodded, "thank you."

"Name?" said the girl behind the counter.

"Pardon?" answered the stranger.

"What are your names so we can write them on your cups? We'll call out your names when your order is ready." the girl clarified.

"Bella" I said.

"Edward" said the stranger.

The girl nodded then told us to wait. I walked over to the side a bit and waited. The guy, Edward walked right next to me.

"Look, I'm very sorry for being rude earlier like that it's just I have this meeting and I can't be late."

He looked down at me and smiled kindly, "No need to apologize, I'm sorry for making you and everyone else wait so long." He said his green eyes twinkling. I smiled back and nodded. Our names were called and we collected our coffee.

"Well it was nice meeting you. Thanks for the coffee." I said giving a small smile.

"It was nice meeting you too, Bella." Good luck in your meeting." Edward replied with that smile on his face.

I walked out the door and looked at my watch 8:10am. Shit. I was late.  
***

"It's nice of you to join us, Ms. Swan"

I managed an "I'm sorry" to the Editor, Mike Newton.

Mike looked up from his papers and laughed. "Have a seat and let's continue our meeting everyone."

For the next 45 minutes or so I sat down there sipping my coffee. Coffee that Edward the most handsome guy I've ever seen pay. Coffee that he shouldn't have paid for because I was being a bitch.

"Isabella did you hear me?" said Mike from across the room. I looked up, every one's eyes were on me. Oh shit what did I do now?

"Uhhh." I started.

"I thought so." Mike smirked. The he addressed the rest of the people. "Alright that's it, let's get to work shall we?" he said dismissing the lot of writers and photographers. I got up to go to my cubicle. But was stopped.

"Isabella a word?" Mike called. I inwardly groaned. I turned around and put on my best "fake" smile.

"Yes Mike?"

"Are you clear on your assignment?" he asked.

Crap. An assignment? I must have missed that part of the meeting.... I grinned sheepishly "can you tell me what it is again?"

Mike laughed and put an arm around my shoulder in friendly way "Isabella what am I going to do with you?" he asked himself. "I'm giving you a different assignment, I know you normally cover travel but your work is so descriptive and you pay attention to detail a lot that I've decided to give you a bigger more featured piece."

"Oh Mike, really?" I asked. In all honesty I wasn't that jazzed about this. I covered "travel" for the magazine and hit the local places and tourists places around Seattle giving my review and critique about said establishments.

He smiled and said "Jessica normally handles this type of stuff but she's sick so I decided to give it to you."

"You know I write "travel" don't you?' I said with a little bit of worry in my voice.

"Yes Isabella I do, but you're really the only one I can see handling this particular piece. It's not that hard. It's the "couples news" for our Holiday issue and if you haven't heard local businessman and philantropist Edward Cullen has just proposed marriage to antique dealer, Tanya Willows. His family is prominent in the upper class community and they will be this magazine's featured "couple". And hey look, I already gave you your headline." he said laughing.

"Mike can't you get someone else? I don't know what to do..." I replied.

"Isabella, how hard can it be to meet them, interview them, and write an article on their relationship?" he asked. "Besides you're our only other female writer that I see capable for this." And with that he left me stunned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Impressions  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary: **Bella is a single, shy, and timid writer. Edward is an engaged, charming, and handsome businessman. What do you get when Bella has to cover "Seattle's New Couple?"  
**Disclaimer:** Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing.  
**Comments:** AU, AH. I couldn't get this plot bunny out of my head. It demanded to be written.

Chapter 2

Bella's POV.

"Bella, Mike told me to give this to you." Angela dropped a piece of paper on my desk and left. I picked up the small piece of paper, a post-it.

_Ms. Willows would like for you to call her to set up an __apt__. to interview her and Mr. Cullen. You'll be taking this piece, don't try to get out of it. Call the number on the bottom. _

There was number on the bottom and I scanned over the note again. I groaned. This particular piece wasn't my forte' I covered "travel" not "couple's news." Rolling my eyes, I silently cursed Jessica. Damn. She couldn't have picked a better time to be sick. I just had to talk to Mike. Persuade him to give this to someone else. I got up from my chair and walked over to his office, tapped on his door and walked in.

"Isabella" he greeted.

"Mike I"

"Don't try to get out of this Isabella."

"But Mike I firmly protest this isn't my normal writing genre." I tried to use a more "professional" language. After all he was my boss.

"You are the only female writer I've got that writes well." "And do you know how high profile this piece could be?" "You're covering this." he said with a hint of finality.

I bit back a complaint. Smiled, nodded, and turned around.

"Oh and Isabella?"

"Yes?"

"There will be an six page spread on these two, you'll be attending their engagement party, and any other event that they invite you too. You'll also bring a photographer with you to these events."

Clearly I didn't know what I was getting myself into. A look of shock came over my face. "I thought you said all I had to do was interview them?"

"These people are high profile in the community." "And we're lucky they picked our magazine to be featured in amongst all the other competition." "Do what they tell you." And with that he waved me of.

***

Edward's POV.

It was early afternoon and already I had a slight headache. Normally I enjoy my work. But today was rather bland and stressful. The day started out fine. I got up, went to work, and now it's almost lunch.

I had decided to skip lunch but with my growing headache I knew that was a bad idea. I sighed looked at the clock it was nearing one o'clock. I still had time to grab something. I grabbed my wallet and keys and was out the door.

I tried to think back to today's events to determine what the source of my headache is. Today was a normal day. I hadn't done anything out the ordinary except get a cup of coffee. I normally take coffee at the office but for some reason I felt compelled to go to "Starbucks" I admit, I hardly ever go to "Starbucks" and don't have any idea what the difference between a latte and a cappuccino is.

The line in the "Starbucks" was fairly short. It was moving speedily and when it was my turn I drew a blank. I had no idea what to get. I forgot that there were other people waiting till a young woman standing behind me made it known. I would have been cross with the manner in which she spoke to me but when I turned around my ill feelings woman who spoke to me was young, petite with small curves, chocolate brown eyes, light brown colored hair, and a heart shaped face. She was beautiful but in a subtle way. Without thinking I asked her to help me pick out something and she obliged. We waited for our coffee's together and she apologized for her outburst. It was clear she was feeling guilty for her earlier words. She was blushing a little bit as she spoke. I found it cute. I apologized for keeping everyone waiting and then we got our coffee's and she left.

I had arrived at a small sandwich shop and placed my order. It would take less than ten minutes to make my order. I stood of to the side to wait. And then my cell phone rang:

"Hello"

"Edward! Darling I'm glad I got you, I've just hung up with the editor from _Northwest Island_ and they assigned someone to cover our story. The writer will be attending our engagement party this Saturday, so as warning please be on your best behaviour."

I laughed lightly "Tanya, I promise I will do my best to impress this writer."

"Thank you."

"Are you alright?" I asked

"Yes I'm fine, very excited about our six page spread. It's going to be spectacular I just know it!"

"Yes, I'm sure it will." I agreed.

"I've got to go now darling. Love you bye."

"Good bye."

I closed my phone and walked to the counter my order was ready.

Six page spread? To be honest I wasn't that excited to have a writer from a magazine come to my engagement party and write about our relationship. I didn't see the need to impress people that much. In business I had to, but this was my personal life. I only agreed because Tanya wanted it. And I knew I put her through a lot of shame and sadness over the two years I had been dating her. I was a bit of a commitment phobe. I also didn't believe that much in monogamy. I myself had trouble being with one person at a time. Don't get me wrong, monogamy is a great thing and concept but I just sucked miserably with it. I suppose it's because I hadn't met the right girl yet. Tanya was a great girl. She had a good heart and she would look the other way with some of my indiscretions. The fact that she remained with me through it all sealed the deal for me. I could marry her and be content with her.

***

Bella's POV.

"Rose get out a bottle of our strongest liquor." I called into the apartment as I walked in.

Rosalie Hale is my best friend and roommate. We meet in Europe when I was studying abroad and at the time she was doing some small modeling gigs in Paris. When I came back to the states to finish up my degree Rosalie decided to move back too and pursue other endeavors. We lost contact for about a year but ran into each other again when she was looking at a place to live here in Seattle. We've been friends for five years and roommates for two. Sometimes it amazes me how we're friends. Rosalie is tall with long honey blond hair, blue eyes, and she is gorgeous. Hence her former career as a model. We get along great though. She's more outgoing than I am and I'm more of a introvert. We're a good match.

"What's the occasion?" she said as she opened up our cupboards revealing our strongest liquor.

"Jessica is sick and Mike has forced me to take on this high profile story."

"What's wrong with that?"

"I've never handled "couple's news" before."

"Is it that bad?" she asked as she got out two shot glasses.

"Yes, because I not only have to interview these people but I'm invited to their engagement party and there'll be lots of photo ops and it's so glitzy." I rolled my eyes.

"Sounds like fun." she smiled.

"Maybe for you but what do I know about relationships and such?"

"Just go to the party meet them, ask them the normal "how did you meet?" "how did you propose?" questions." "It doesn't seem that hard."

"I guess you're right." "It's just a surprise that I got this and I don't like surprises."

We drowned our second shot.

Rosalie gave me a smile the said "Chalk it up for being a new experience Bella, what's the worst that could happen?"

***

The next day at work was pure hell. I still hadn't called that woman Ms. Willows and I was also half hoping Mike would take pity on me and give this story to some more eager writer. I went in the office with a bit of hope and wishful thinking. That was quickly taken a way from me when Mike met me at my cubicle.

"You haven't called Ms. Willows."

Statement not question. He was glaring at me.

I sighed and tried to sound braver than I was.

"I was just hoping you had reconsidered giving this to someone else."

"Not happening Isabella. Call her today!"

Damn it. There really was no way getting out of this. I leaned back in my uncomfortable chair and looked up at the ceiling. Maybe just maybe, I could get through this. Jessica so owes me for this.

I leaned forward and started rummaging around my office space looking for the post-it with the number. I may not want this piece, I may not like this at all, but I was going to be as professional about this as I could.

I dialed the seven digit number and after four rings a woman picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Ms. Willows?"

"Yes who's speaking?"

"This is Isabella Swan form the _Northwest Island_ magazine, I'll be interviewing you and your fiancée' for our magazine."

"Oh yes, I've been expecting your call!"

Eww she sounded so sweet and excited. Who really wants to parade their relationship for all of Seattle? Shaking that personal thought off I continued speaking.

"Yes I'm calling to schedule a meeting with you and your fiancée'".

"This weekend on Saturday we have our engagement party, I'll be sending over your invitation. I'm told that a photographer will be coming with you. But I will advise you, I have my own that will taking pictures as well.

Ugh. She sounded so business like. It was as if she scheduled meetings and photo opts for her personal life all the time.

"Alright, that won't be a problem. I'll be looking forward to the invitation. Thank you so much."

"Thank you" she said gaily.

I hung up the phone and took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I could do this. The woman seemed like a nice enough person. A little annoying but maybe she was just happy.

Maybe Rosalie is right; chalk it up as a new experience.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Impressions  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary: **Bella is a single, shy, and timid writer. Edward is an engaged, charming, and handsome businessman. What do you get when Bella has to cover "Seattle's New Couple?"  
**Disclaimer:** Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing.  
**Comments:** AU, AH. I couldn't get this plot bunny out of my head. It demanded to be written.

Chapter 3

Bella's POV.

I was saying a string of silent curses as I opened the door to my apartment. It had been two days since I had talked to Ms. Willows and I now had the invitation to her engagement party. I received it today at work and it was an invitation for two people. Naturally it would be for me and one of our photographers. But today I had just learned that Tyler the photographer that would be going with me couldn't make it. He had some family crisis and would be gone all weekend. Crap.

"Well good evening Bella!" Rose chirped. She was obviously in a good mood. I know her international modeling career was over, she preferred to stay close to home. But I remember her telling me that she was up for "Victoria's Secret" that would be a major plus for her career.

"Hi Rose."

"Why so glum Bella?"

"Tyler can't make it to the engagement party so now I have no photographer to go with."

Rose gave me a sympathetic smile. "Aww poor you." She gave me a hug, "I'm sure this couple will have their own photographer so why don't you just ask to use their pictures?"

"I did." "I called the lady and she said it was fine; she preferred to use her own photographer anyway."

"Oh Bells I wish you would stop sulking about this." "You have to think positive honey, this could be the adventure of a lifetime for you!"

I had to hand it to Rosalie, she's a great best friend and she knows just what to do to get me out of sulkdom.

"Ok you're right, I should do this job as best I can and try to have a good time."

"That's the spirit!"

I rolled my eyes and she laughed.

I felt guilty then. Rosalie had been putting up with my sour mood since this piece landed on my lap. She tried to get me to see the positive side. She was doing what a best friend does.

"Rosie I'm sorry; you've been incredible and I've been such a suck feast." I gave her my best "sad" look. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Bella I know you, I know you aren't fully prepared for this type of thing but you'll do fine." "I promise."

I had an idea just then.

"Rose I know how I can make it up to you" Without waiting for her to respond I rushed on, "come with me to this party, I have an extra seat and Tyler is out so come with me."

Her eyes grew wide and then a big grin spread across her face, "go with you to an elite engagement party?" "Hell yea; I love you best friend!" She threw her arms around me again but then pulled back and looked at me, "Honey we're gonna need to go shopping. With all due respect, you need to look presentable tomorrow and I've seen you're closet."

***

Shopping is not my favorite pastime at all. I only go shopping for clothes if I absolute have to. It's very rare that I go on shopping trips with Rosalie. Being a model she knows what to look for and the new styles that are eye-catching and fresh. She loves shopping and I was reluctant to go. I didn't want to but I knew I had no proper attire for the engagement party I'd be attending. So shopping with Rose it was.

Since my work consisted of interviewing wealthy engaged people I had Friday off to prepare for Saturday. Rose didn't have any modeling to do so we decided to head out early.

Rosalie insisted that I needed a brand new wardrobe but I negotiated with her. We settled one dress for tomorrow's party, and two work suits for me to wear at the office. Rose just bought anything she wanted, granted she could afford it.

Our first stop was at BCBG and I had to say, I thought Rosalie would dress me up like a slut. And when I made that thought known she gave me a pointed look and informed me that the engagement party is a elite party one that I would be working at so I had to be sexy yet professional. Hah. Easy for her to say she looks like she walked out of a print ad.

We were looking at the dress selections and nothing really caught my eye. Although, I confess I wasn't paying a lot of attention.

"Oh Bella try this on."

I whipped my head to my left, Rose held out a midnight blue dress. It seemed safe enough. I liked the color very much.

"Wow Rose, it looks fantastic."

"Try it on." she urged

She handed me the dress and I took it into the dressing room. The material was a little bit swishy at the end but it felt ok. I pulled down the zipper and called Rose to help.

She stood behind me pulling the zipper on.

"It looks good on you."

I stared in the mirror. The color did look good. It was dark and added a nice compliment to my pale complexion. However the bodice seemed a bit strange. It was a sleeveless dress but the front overlapped and it looked cris crossed. Not my style at all.

Rosalie quirked her brow, she made a face and shook her head.

"We can do better than this."

I sighed a sigh of relief. Cris cross dress not for me. Rose left me in the dressing room but in a matter of minutes she came back with two more dresses for me to try on. One was a mid length red dress with some beading on the bodice. The other was a silver-white strapless dress. It was simple and elegant.

She shoved them into my arms and closed the door. I tried on the red dress first. Red was a bit bold for me but I trusted Rose to select me things that I would potentially wear.

The red dress was beautiful. It went down to my knees and the straps were very thin. The beading on the bodice added a nice flair to it. I stepped out for Rose to giver her review.

She looked at me for a minute the smiled, "I like it, I didn't think you'd try it but it looks fabulous."

"Wow thanks. I think I like it too."

"Try on the silver one."

With that I went back into the dressing room and stripped out of the red dress and tried on the silver one.

If the red dress was bold and beautiful the silver one was beauty personified. It was simple but in it's simplicity was it's outstanding beauty. It reached down to the middle of my thigh and the material swished with my movements. The color was a silver-white with a nice shine to it. It was strapless but nice.

I stepped out once more for Rosalie's approval.

Not more than a second had lapsed when she said "Perfect."

"You really think so Rose?"

"Absolutely it's perfect for you Bella, and I already know what I'm going to do with your hair and makeup!" she said excitedly.

"Ok then, I'll get it."

"You will?"

"Yea."

She gave my hand a slight squeeze, "good choice."

It was after lunch time when we were done with our shopping. I thought we were headed back to the apartment but Rose neglected to tell me that she had made appointments for us at the salon and spa. The salon and spa was another place I didn't spend my free time at. But seeing as I didn't have work to do till the next day I thought what could it hurt? As long as they don't turn me into a redhead or something drastic like that then why not?

We arrived at the salon and spa at around two. Rosalie had a facial and I had a haircut. We both had a manicure and pedicure.

I sat down at the chair waiting for the hairdresser to work on my hair. She came and informed me that Rosalie said she was to cut my hair three inches in height and then put in layers. Nothing too big. While she was snipping away I thought about this new assignment. I knew zero about relationships and romanticism. How was I supposed to interview this engaged couple? Mike had made it clear that I was not getting out of this. He seemed to have a lot more confidence in my writing abilities than I did. I was going over a list of corny questions to ask them when the hairdresser told me she was finished.

I looked at the mirror and gasped. I looked good. I suppose I didn't look bad before but she really highlighted the shape of my face with the layers. And the actual length of my hair wasn't too short. She also took it upon herself to give me some side swept bangs. Not bad.

Rosalie emerged from her facial. "Oh Bella I love it!"

I turned around to face her, "I do to." I said. And I did.

It was nearing six a clock when we headed back home. The whole day shopping and at the spa was tiring. But I was happy for the quality "girl time" as Rosalie put it. I was also happy with my purchases. The silver dress looked amazing and Rosalie had convinced me to buy a matching pair of heels. It surprised me that I was shopping to look good at this party. I really didn't know anyone there I would be working but I also didn't want to look out of place with the rest of the party.

***

On our way home Rose and I decided to change into some of our new clothes and go out to dinner. It really was rare when we did this kind of stuff and it made me appreciate Rose all the more. I grew up as a only child and didn't have that much friends. I had a few close friends but I lost contact after graduating high school. Rose really was my best friend and sister of my heart. Different we may be, we stuck by one another.

"I made a reservation at eight o'clock at that Italian place."

"Mmmkay, can you help me get ready?"

"You're asking me to help get you ready?" Rose was incredulous.

"I've been such a loser face it's the least I can do."

"Ok but I get to do your makeup too."

I held back a groan.

***

We arrived right on time for our dinner reservations. I had to admit I thought we would be a little late. Rosalie was having a lot of fun playing with my hair and pulling new garments from today's shopping adventure. I was dressed in dressy black pants and a long sleeved green cashmere sweater. Rosalie had managed to buy me more clothes than we had settled on but I couldn't get mad at her. Rose herself looked stunning to say the least. She had a gorgeous black dress that fell to the top of her knees. Black heels completed her look.

We sat down and looked over the menu. Both of us had been here before so we already had an idea what we wanted. We both chose pasta; we both love the pasta here. Hers came with a tomato marinara and mine came with mushroom Alfredo. The conversation was fun. Rose was telling me about her upcoming modeling shoots. And then the conversation drifted to the party tomorrow.

"So who is getting married?"

"I don't know." I confessed.

Rosalie raised a brow, "you don't even know who you're meeting?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I didn't pay attention when Mike gave me this story."

"You really don't want to do this do you?"

I sighed, "honestly? no I don't but it's too late for that."

Rosalie smiled, "well it's a good thing I'm going with you then, I'll have to keep you on your toes."

"I promise Rose, I'll be totally professional."

Just then the waiter placed our salads in front of us and we started eating. Rosalie and I have been so busy lately. She's always off in weird hours having her picture taken or being flown to Europe for Spring Campaigns. And I'm always at work. Sometimes I'll take Rose to work with me when new tourists things opens up or if I have to cover anything "travel" worthy related for the magazine. I missed spending time with my best friend.

"That son-of-a-bitch."

I stared at Rose. "What? What happened?"

Rose made a face. "Ugh. Bella remember my brother set me up on a blind date? Well he set me up with some handsome guy, the handsome guy and I hit off or so I thought."

"Oh yea, you came home from the date and you seemed to have enjoyed yourself." I remembered.

"Well that was till I saw him with another girl."

"Huh?"

Then Rosalie pointed her newly manicured fingernail to the right of my shoulder. I turned my head around to see who she was pointing at. There two tables behind me was a handsome burly guy. He had short brown hair and was really muscled. Rosalie's type of guy for sure. But seated across from him was a girl.

"I cannot believe I actually made plans to go out with him again." Rose huffed.

"I'm sorry Rosalie." was all I could manage.

She gave me a small smile then rolled her eyes, "whatever, it's his loss."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's not much to say Bella. Emmett and I went on one date, I thought we hit it off and we made plans to see each other again, but I guess he's seeing other people."

"I'm really sorry Rose."

"Ugh don't be. It's not like he's my boyfriend, it was just one date." she said dismissing it.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine Bella let's just eat, please?"

So with that we ignored Emmett and his date and continued with our meal. I could tell Rose was glaring daggers at him. I pretended not to notice and I think she knew I was making a point not to talk about it.

***

Emmett and his date left and when they did Rose was much better company. She stopped looking over my shoulder and went on to order dessert. So for the remainder of our time at the restaurant we laughed and talked. We hung out like the friends we are.

By the time I went to bed that night I was restless. The next night I would be at some ritzy party with people I don't know and who most likely could care less that I'm there. I knew I was supposed to be working tomorrow the whole point for me going to the party was to meet the couple I would be writing about and to get some pictures for their spread. But beyond that I was nervous. I didn't go out much and I didn't like to dress up and wear lots of makeup and wear heels. But at least I had Rosalie coming with me. She's good at these kinds of parties. So with the reassurance of having my friend with me, I drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Impressions  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary: **Bella is a single, shy, and timid writer. Edward is an engaged, charming, and handsome businessman. What do you get when Bella has to cover "Seattle's New Couple?"  
**Disclaimer:** Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing.  
**Comments:** AU, AH. I couldn't get this plot bunny out of my head. It demanded to be written.

Chapter 4

Bella's POV.

"There. All done."

I dragged my head up and looked straight back into the mirror. My face had makeup, Rosalie had put moisturizer, then she applied eyeliner and two sets of mascara. Completing it with lip liner and a hint of gloss. It wasn't a lot but it "highlighted" my assets at least that's what Rose said.

"You like?"

I smiled at her through the mirror. "It's great Rose!"

Rosalie then ran her fingers through my now curly tresses. She had used the curling iron and she was quite efficient with it. She had my hair styled in less than an hour. I was pleased because that meant I could change while she primped.

I walked over to my bedroom; Rosalie had brought out my dress already. And she had put out my heels too.  
"Don't change yet."

"What?" I yelled back.

"Don't change yet, I don't want you messing up your dress."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes mother."

Rosalie giggled from the bathroom.

I flopped down on the side of my bed and looked up at the ceiling. In a matter of hours I'd be at some hotel banquet meeting the couple who would be in featured in the magazine I worked for. I would be interviewing them and talking with them. Ugh. I didn't want to do this. Stupid Jessica. She just had to get sick now.

Just then Rosalie emerged from the bathroom. Her makeup applied. Her hair swept up in a nice up-do. Rosalie didn't really need to work to look beautiful. She is beautiful.

"Are you OK Bella?"

"Yea just nervous."

"About what?"

"I have no idea what I'm doing or why I'm even going" I shrugged.

Rose walked up to me and placed both her hands on my shoulders, "you my dear, are a fabulous writer, so I am not surprised that Mike gave this piece to you. You are gonna go to this party and you are gonna introduce yourself with dignity and pride, got it?" she looked straight in my eyes.

I nodded. "What would I do without you Rose?"

"Absolutely nothing." she stated. "Now go get dressed."

Fifteen minutes later I was standing in the hallway waiting for Rosalie. I could hear her scurrying around her room. Probably going this way and that opening drawers and slipping on her heels.

Her door opened, "ready?"

"Yea." I nodded. "Wait." I took a deep breath and inhaled, then breathing out. "Ok now I'm ready."

"Come on it'll be fun." she chided. We linked our arms together and headed out the door.

***

We arrived at the venue in record time. We walked through the hotel lobby and over to the escalator. The party was being held upstairs in one of the hotel's signature restaurants. We reached the second floor and spotted the Asian styled restaurant.

"Wow." Rosalie breathed

Wow indeed. We stood in front of the entrance and could see the brightly covered tables. Red and black tablecloths, paper lanterns hanging from the ceiling, a fountain in the open waiting area.

I turned to Rose, "ready?"

She smiled "let's do this."

We walked into the waiting area and from standing inside I could see that many of the guests were here. There must have been about fifty or sixty guests. There was a lot of buzz and chattering. Everyone seemed to be having a nice time already.

"Bella I'm going to the restroom, wait for me please?"

"Sure Rose." She left to duck into the ladies room. I had no intention on going to sit down at the table unless Rose was with me. So I just pranced around and waited for her. Finally she came out and we made our way to the hostess table.

"May I have your invitation card, please?"

I rummaged through my purse and pulled out the small card. My ticket to get in here.

"Thank you. You are at table six." She moved to let us pass and with that, Rose and I walked to find our table.

***

After finding our table Rose and I sat down and surveyed the room. A lot of people were standing and walking around between tables. I tried to see if I could figure it who the people I was supposed to meet. I had never seen them before. I knew nothing about them. I had only talked to Tanya once and that was just to confirm my invitation.

A small older woman dressed in a a pant suit walked to the middle of the tables clearing her throat, ready to address the guests. She introduced herself as the "mother of the soon to be bride" and welcomed everyone to please sit down and eat.

The guests started finding their tables and I was happy to note that the people in my table were very nice. They were friends of Tanya and Edward and they asked Rose and I who we are.

I was about to introduce myself and Rose but was grateful that Rose beat me to it. She knew I was abnormally shy.

"My name is Rosalie Hale, and this is Isabella Swan she works for Northwest Island and she's here to interview Tanya and Edward."

Someone asked why I was here; and Rose explained to her that Tanya and Edward would be featured in my magazine. Needles to say they were delighted to hear that Tanya and Edward would make the "holiday issue."

Throughout dinner I looked around the room again. I was hoping to distinguish Tanya and Edward from the other couples. I didn't have to look that long because a young couple was making their ways around all the tables. Greeting people and stopping to talk.

I couldn't get a good look at them, their backs were always turned to me. I really didn't want to stay here longer than I needed to but I knew I couldn't leave till enough time had lapsed and I had meet them.

Rosalie and I had just started on the dessert when I voice from our table rang:

"Edward! Tanya!"

I looked up to see Edward and Tanya standing right at our table. Tanya was a slender, strawberry-blonde, with blue eyes. She was pretty and probably couldn't be anymore than twenty-six.

When I saw Edward I almost couldn't believe it. Standing not five feet away from me was the gorgeous man from "Starbucks." The one I yelled at. The one that paid for my coffee. The one whose voice was so smooth and seductive. The one whose emerald green eyes I could get lost in. Damn it!

Edward and his green eyes and his charming personality doesn't have any effect on my whatsoever. The day at the coffee shop was just a random thing. The fact that Edward is drop dead gorgeous has no effect on me. The fact that he is Tanya's fiancée' and the fact that I'm writing about them is just work. I can do this.

Tanya walked over to us with Edward right beside her. She looked at us and smiled.

"You must be the writers." She spoke with sugary sweetness and pride.

Bitch.

Rosalie and I got up. I thrust my hand out to shake Tanya's and then Edward's.

"Yes, my name is Isabella Swan and this is my friend Rosalie Hale."

Tanya's eyes widened and Edward gave me a slight smirk. Like he recognized me but was keeping a secret. He evidently hadn't told Tanya about his run in with me. But why should he? I was just some random bitchy stranger.

Tanya spoke again, "Rosalie Hale? You're the model aren't you? Are you by any chance related to Jasper Hale?"

Rosalie was caught off guard but regained her composure quickly. "Yes I model and yes my brother is Jasper Hale. Do you know him?"

Tanya laughed, "Know him? He and Edward's sister; Alice and I all go out on double dates!"

What the fuck?

Rosalie eyes grew wide then, "Oh really? I've actually never meet Alice, Jasper tries to keep her away from me." she joked.

Tanya laughed again.

God that laugh was so fake.

Edward then spoke up, "So Ms. Swan I understand you're here to interview us."

I looked over at him and was met with his sparkling emerald eyes and that same smirk.

"Edward, let Ms. Swan enjoy her time here right now we can discuss business later." Tanya admonished him.

Edward shrugged and slipped his arm around Tanya's waist.

I felt it was my cue to talk now. "You both give a wonderful dinner, it was very nice."

Tanya's eyes sparkled then, "Oh thank you! We just threw this together at the last minute and it's such a small gathering but so intimate but of course we had to invite you and I'm so glad you enjoyed yourself."

God she was kissing my ass. No doubt so that I would write nice things about her and Edward.

I smiled acknowledging her comments. Just when I thought there would be an awkward silence Rose spoke up.

"I see my brother is here, excuse me I'll go say hi." She left to walk across the room leaving me with the happy couple.

Edward spoke again, "Allow me to introduce my family Ms. Swan, this is my older brother Emmett," he gestured to a big burly guy with a cute face. I studied his face then realized I had seen it before. Last night at dinner when Rosalie was shooting daggers. Well this is just perfect. "and this" he continued talking, "is my younger sister Alice." and there stood a short petite woman. She had spiky black hair and an angelic face.

"Pleased to meet you!" she chirped. By now Rosalie and her brother Jasper had made it back to the table.

"Hello Bella." said Jasper's voice. He reached out to give me a little hug.

I returned it, "Hi Jasper."

Alice, noticing our behavior asked, "you know each other?"

I nodded yes, "I'm Rosalie's friend."

"Oh!"

And here comes the silence again.

"I'm so glad we all know each other! Bella I've read your articles and I think we're gonna be great friends!" said Alice.

Whoa. That was random and flattering. I blushed and mumbled a "thank you." She gave me a smile.

I was staring at Alice and when I looked around I noticed that Edward and Tanya had excused themselves to visit their other guests and Rosalie was talking with Emmett. No doubt giving him hell about last night. Rose was a vindictive person.

"Well, we'll let you get back to your dessert."

I nodded again. "Thank you."

"People." said Alice giving me a head shake in the direction of the guests. Indicating she had to mingle. She rolled her eyes then and I laughed softly.

***

The dinner was great. The food was fantastic. And meeting Edward and Tanya wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Although I was having an internal monologue with myself when Tanya spoke to me I found her to be a good enough person. Edward was handsome as ever. And it was just a little awkward that I had meet him previously at "Starbucks."

Alice is friendly. And I liked her despite her random comment. I had known Jasper through Rose and had always liked him as a person. Emmett I found to be a funny person. Although I didn't talk to him I had seen and heard his booming voice throughout the dinner.

When Rosalie and I got back home I asked her to tell me about Emmett. Basically I wanted to know what she talked him about. The whole thing about last night.

Rose told me that the girl from last night was just a friend. When I gave her a doubting look she then told me Emmett was very firm in stating the girl wasn't a romantic interest to him. That pleased Rose and they decided to go out next week.

As I laid down on my bed my mind began to wander. I had a lot of doubts about this piece and meeting Edward and Tanya. But it wasn't horrible. Awkward at times but not anything I couldn't deal with.

The only thing that bothered me or unsettled me was when I would catch Edward looking at me, glancing at me and then sometimes he would have that smirk on his face. And I wondered why? Is he just toying with me and trying to get a rise out of me or is he just being nice?


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Impressions  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary: **Bella is a single, shy, and timid writer. Edward is an engaged, charming, and handsome businessman. What do you get when Bella has to cover "Seattle's New Couple?"  
**Disclaimer:** Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing.  
**Comments:** AU, AH. I couldn't get this plot bunny out of my head. It demanded to be written.

I haven't forgotten about this story. But RL kicked in and I had to put this on the back burner for a bit. But I hate leaving fics unfinished so yes, I'll finish this story. Oh and sometimes it'll alternate between Edward's and Bella's POV. But it's mainly being told from her POV. Now onto chapter 5!

Chapter 5

Bella's POV.

I had spent most of Sunday around the apartment. I had to get ready for this piece and had to brainstorm some questions. Never having written this column I was pretty much clueless as to what I should ask them. It seemed that the usual "how did you meet?" questions were so generic. I wanted to do something different. But I had to maintain the overall essence of this type of thing.

I sat down on the couch and pulled the nearby blanket around my shoulders. Hmm, what to write?

It's obvious Edward and Tanya are wealthy. And that they are outstandingly good-looking. No wonder they're engaged. But there has to be more than just the surface right? Their relationship has got to consist of more than just the aesthetic beauty.

Whoa there, Bella. What are you thinking? You can't go about speculating about their relationship. You are here to be impartial. You're a writer doing a piece on them. Do not go on thinking like that. Ugh. I had to scold myself. I really shoudn't be thinking of the nature of their relationship. I was just supposed to do my job. Simple, right?

Although I tried to brainstorm for interview questions and on more than one occasion I had to stop myself from thinking too much about their relationship in a non-impartial way I couldn't help but remember Edward's lingering gazes.

And I know, don't flatter yourself is what I should be saying but I'm a girl I know when a guy is looking at me. This coming form a girl who doesn't like to be the center of attention. It almost gave me the creeps that he would look at me. I mean, why would he be looking? I'm not pretty. I'm not beautiful. I sure as hell am not Tanya. Why?

Perhaps he was re-calling our first encounter? I was pretty much a bitch to him. And then as soon as he spoke one single word I was total mush. Maybe that's it. Maybe he thought I was amusing.

After long hours of sitting on the couch and getting no where as far as preparing for Edward and Tanya I decided to just wing it. I mean Jessica did this all the time and how hard can it be to interview these people?

***

One of the perks of doing this type of piece is that I didn't have to be in the damn office everyday. Mike insisted that I give my full attention to making the Edward and Tanya piece perfect. Which meant I coordinate with either one of them (Tanya most likely) and get the scoop.

After talking with Tanya on Monday she and I agreed to meet at the park on Tuesday after lunch. She wanted a non-formal place to meet. A very comfortable place so that we'd feel free with conversation. Her words not mine.

Tuesday was finally here. And Rose was out of town for a modeling engagement. So there I was scrambling to get all my stuff ready. I had already dressed.

I was wearing my usual black pants and white top ensemble. With a blazer over it. Rose would call it boring. I call it professional and comforting.

I had gathered my recorder, my cell, and finally my keys. I checked the clock I would be there on time!

It didn't take long for me to get there. And I was secretly happy that I got there before either of them did. I saw a bench nearby and sat down waiting.

I didn't have to wait very long. It must have been less than ten minutes till I saw the sight of them. There they were: Tanya and Edward.

Tanya was wearing a dress by the looks of things. She had a beautiful suede coat on and perfect black heels. Edward too wasn't anything short of perfection. He wore a dark blue suit and his green eyes were twinkling. His messy bronze hair in disarray as per usual.

I stood up to greet them and Edward reached out with a cup of coffee. Evidently it was for me.

"I know how you like your coffee." he said handing it me, with a smile on his face.

'Th.. Thanks." I stammered. He continued smiling. And for some reason that made me uncomfortable.

Tanya walked over to me and gave me a hug. That surprised me but maybe it was all for show?

"Should we start?" I asked.

"Yes, by all means." came Edwards reply.

We sat down and I rummaged through my purse looking for my tape recorder. After pulling it out I hit "play." and started asking questions.

"Let's start with the basics, how did you two meet?"

Tanya smiled and gave Edward a slight nudge in the ribs. I guess that was her way of saying she wanted him to answer.

"Old family friends. We go way back."

"Care to elaborate?" I pressed.

Tanya spoke up then, "Edward's and my parents are friends. We didn't exactly grow up together but we would see each other through the usual gatherings. Holidays and that stuff."

"When did you start dating?"

Again, Tanya answered. "Not till two years ago. Edward and I knew each other but we hadn't seen each other since we graduated from high school. We went to different colleges but when I moved back here I ran into him."

Wow. I was impressed. Here I thought these two were just attracted to each other for the obvious reasons but they were actually quite normal.

"So what is it that you like about Edward?" I was surprising myself. The questions seemed to flow very naturally for me. Go Bella! Rose would be proud.

Tanya took Edwards hand in hers, "He's everything I could ever want. He's handsome, and kind, stable, and he's exactly what every women should look for in a husband."

It didn't escape me that she said husband and not lover or soul-mate. In my mind, if you find the right person to spend the rest of your life with that person is much more than just the mere title of husband or wife. The other person is supposed to be be so much more than that.

Ugh, over analyzing again. Maybe she didn't want to sugar coat it or maybe she wanted it to be more private? Privacy couldn't be it because here they were going to a freakin' magazine about to publish their story for all of Seattle.

I continued. "Edward, what is it that makes your relationship with Tanya special?"

Tanya looked over at him, clearly wanting to know the answer too. He looked at Tanya then back at me. The back at Tanya. It was like he was debating something. Whether or not to answer? He shifted a little, a clear indication that he was getting uncomfortable. I smiled in spite of myself.

"Uhh.. well Tanya is an extraordinary woman, I'm lucky to have found her."

What a rehearsed line that is. Hmm, why is Edward being evasive?

"I see. But if you don't mind me asking, what is it that makes Tanya special to you?"

He brought a hand through his messy hair and blinked. "She's very tenacious."

"What?" Tanya spat.

"Uhh... I mean that in a good way." he rushed. She sighed then glanced over at me. Then the buzzing sound of a cell phone erupted. "Oh shot that's me." Tanya cursed. She got her cell out and after reading the I.D. screen she excused herself.

I stopped the recorder wanting to give her some time. I swung my left leg so it was cris crossed over my other and took a sip of my coffee. I took a glance over at Edward. He was staring at his shoes.

Tanya came back over to us and had an apologetic look on her face. "I have to go. There's some misunderstanding with a shipment and Kate is in hysterics I'm sorry."

"It's ok. We can finish this another time." I replied.

"No, no, you have Edward here, you can just ask him questions. And we'll reschedule ours for another time." She was already gathering her purse and she fished around for her keys.

"Call me later." she said against Edward's mouth. I took that as my cue to go back to my coffee. And with a wave, she was gone.

"Now I know what you meant by tenacity." I said it before I had time to register how it sounded like. I winced. "Uh, forgive me, I wasn't thinking."

Edward scooted closer and chuckled. "I meant what I said in the best way possible."

"Of course." I agreed.

He raised his brow slightly and took another sip of his drink. "Shall we continue?"

"Do you want to?"

"Am I off the record?" he asked anxiously.

I showed him the recorder. It wasn't on. "Yes."

"To be honest I don't want to be here."

"Oh." I said. And I couldn't help but feel a little hurt. I guess my face was very expressive because he rush on, "It's nothing to do with you, it's just I don't like all this.... attention."

I had to laugh. "The attention gets to you, huh?"

"In business it's mandatory. Especially in my type of work. But I avoid it if I can."

"And you can't avoid this?"

"Apparently not. Tanya is determined about this."

"Well you must love her if your doing this."

"I must." he agreed.

I had change subject. "Your dinner was very nice."

"Thank you." automatic answer.

"I didn't know you knew Jasper." Ok awkward silence. Not good.

"Nor did I know you knew him either." he responded.

"You enjoyed yourself?" he asked me now looking right at me.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Good." He turned his head to look around the park. Surveying the locals.

"I liked you dress." His voice was soft and almost a whisper.

"Uh... thanks." I managed to say.

"You looked beautiful." he continued.

Shifting a little further from him, "Thanks."

"Why don't we finish this some other time?" I asked. I was desperate to get away from him. The awareness of his close form to mine was almost dizzying. And his random flattery was not something I needed now.

I got up and collected my bag. "I'll call Tanya later."

"I'm sorry." he said.

"Thanks for the coffee." and then I left him there sitting on the bench.

***

Edward's POV.

"I'm sorry."

In a few short minutes I had managed to make Isabella Swan uncomfortable and leave. I couldn't help it though. It wasn't my intention to make her feel uncomfortable.

Having seen her and spoken to her at the coffee shop the week before I thought I'd never see her again. Imagine my surprise when she shows up to my engagement party. And then try to comprehend the fact that she is the writer of the article written about you and your soon-to-be-wife.

Now take all of that and mix in your impression of her when you first saw her. That day, or rather morning, she was running late. It was evident in her tone of voice when she all but yelled at me to hurry up. I was prepared to argue back with the owner of that voice but when I saw her I smiled. She definitely wasn't what I had expected. She was fiery girl. Full of sarcastic sass and timeless beauty.

I got her out of my head. Or so I thought.

Then I saw her at the engagement party. And she looked lovely. Her dress accentuated her nice translucent skin tone. Her brown lush locks were curled and she was breath taking. The former sarcastic customer in waiting gone and now stood a very beautiful woman. I went over to her table only to find out that she would be working on an article. The one that Tanya mentioned before.

Now I wouldn't say that I have an infatuation on her. I was spoken for. I had Tanya. But Isabella proved to be interesting. And I couldn't figure out why. Against my better judgment I stole glances in her direction for the remainder of the night. And unfortunately she caught me.

Now today she was all business and firing questions left and right. Tanya was more than happy to oblige her. However I was reluctant to answer if any. When they were pointed directly at me I didn't know what to say. I love Tanya I proposed to her. Shouldn't that be enough?

And what was it about Isabella that fascinated me so much?


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Impressions  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary: **Bella is a single, shy, and timid writer. Edward is an engaged, charming, and handsome businessman. What do you get when Bella has to cover "Seattle's New Couple?"  
**Disclaimer:** Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing.  
**Comments:** AU, AH. I couldn't get this plot bunny out of my head. It demanded to be written.

Oh wow. I updated today. Ok, the updates are coming to a halt this week. The reason why I was cracking these things so fast is because I had 5 chapters already written. I'll most likely update Sunday or Monday. Now onto chapter 6.

* * *

Bella's POV.

I sped through the streets of Seattle, not really caring if I was breaking every traffic law to get home. My meeting with Tanya and Edward had been surprising to say the least. It started out ok. Tanya was eager to talk but Edward was quiet? Shy? No he was none of those.

After Tanya left to attend to business matters Edward and I had stayed at the park for about ten minutes tops. She encouraged both of us to keep talking. It was evident that she wanted me to write something amazing about her and Edward. But I'd instantly felt awkward sitting next to Edward all alone without Tanya.

It didn't help that Edward had been beyond weird. After Tanya left we were quiet for a little then we just started some mindless small talk. He told me in confidence that he hated the whole idea of me writing about them. But it's not like I wanted to write about him or her. This was just a job and I was just filling in for a co-worker. I thought our conversation was good so far. But then all of a sudden he does a one-eighty on me and blurts out that he liked my dress and complimented me that I looked beautiful. Hah. Who is he kidding? Has even seen me?

I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts of my strange conversation with Edward. I was almost at my apartment now. I really needed to just get home and take a rest.

Hmm. What is up with Edward? He's such a strange person. I remember my first encounter with him. That oh so dreadful day at the _Starbucks_. I was not in my best mood and it showed. Edward was... charming. Dazzling and brilliant. I chalked it up as a nice one of those "once in a lifetime" encounters. I mean, how many times would one person see a stranger as beautiful and tantalizing as Edward?

Wait. Tantalizing? Umm Bella, stop that kind of talk now. He is not tantalizing. Oh screw it. He is tantalizing and I think he knows it.

But then when I saw him at his dinner party thing he was different. Still handsome as ever but it was like he was hiding the fact that we'd already knew each other. OK, so we didn't really know each other but we'd meet. That's got to count for something right? And then I caught him looking at me. That was strange too. I still don't know why he kept looking. Ugh Edward and his erratic behavior were so infuriating.

By now I had made it up my walk and I was now taking out my keys. I unlocked my door and stepped into my hall. I closed my door and raced to my bedroom.

I was anxious to change into something more comfortable. I stripped out of my "work clothes" and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt. Finally something normal and comfy. I had thrown my purse on my bed and my recorder was inside.

Eh. I really wasn't in the mood to d some work. And I didn't want to think about Edward. Although I knew I would have to call Tanya soon and re-schedule a time for all of us to talk. Hmm. That could wait.

I walked out of my room to my yet again lonely and empty apartment. Even though I had Rosalie as my roommate she was so busy. Her modeling kept her away most of the time. In the summer she'd be somewhere in Europe modeling winter apparel. And in the winter she'd be somewhere in the Caribbean modeling swimsuits or shooting _Sports Illustrated_ spreads.

I was in the kitchen now. Whenever I'm confused or upset I always make comfort food. I didn't only do this for myself. I did this for Rose too. Every time she didn't get a modeling gig or if she had a bad day I'd end up in the kitchen either cooking or baking something for comfort.

Right now it was after lunch time. It was a little unconventional but I really wanted mashed potatoes. To me mashed potatoes is the ultimate comfort food. It's so light and yummy. And it just gives off a "homey" feel. Obviously I needed to something more substantial than mashed potatoes so I decided I'd make some vegetable soup.

As I rummaged in my fridge my thoughts drifted back to Edward. There was something about him that made me self-conscious but not in a bad way. It was more of a self awareness than a humiliating feeling.

He really was an enigma. His behavior was so erratic and confusing. Yet he still managed to remain calm and collective. It was like he was decidedly confused. Whereas I'm plain confused by him. He, on the other hand, seemed to switch moods by choice. It was so frustrating for some reason.

I now was in the middle of chopping some celery and still contemplating Edward and his mysterious manner.

Ok. I really needed to steer my thoughts in a more professional way. It wasn't healthy for me to over think Edward. I had a task at hand and it needed my undivided attention.

I pushed aside the celery and started on the onions. So back to this thing. Edward. Tanya. Well, they make a lovely couple on film. And I'm sure they'll make a great couple on paper. After I write about them that is.

It's evident that Tanya is quite proud to have caught the sights of someone like Edward. And I could hardly blame her. He is quite a catch. Wealthy, comes from a good family, handsome, gives back to the community, charming, but all these things seem so superficial. It's not that Edward is a bad person but all those attributes are pretty well known by now. I had to really dig deep and see what makes Edward and Tanya perfect for each other.

Whoa there, Bella. Are you seriously thinking this hard about this piece? Well yes. Now that this piece has oh so unwillingly landed on my lap the least (or mast) I could do is take this thing seriously and do a good job. So with that in mind I would try to find a different angle to this usual spread in our magazine.

I would try to define what marriage is nowadays. how it differs from history, and how Tanya and Edward's relationship stacks up with either of the definitions. I would compare and contrast the differing views on love, marriage, commitment, everything.

My own views of marriage are pretty standard. Mixed with a healthy does of hopeless romantic.

To me marriage is sacred. If you're a religious person than your said religion has given you a general view on marriage. While I wasn't overly religious I did think of myself as faithful. I believed that marriage meant forever. I believed that there is that one special person out there for everyone. I believe that true love exists but that's it really hard to find.

While I have never been in love with any man including former boyfriends I believed there is such a thing as perfect love. What I mean is, we all have our own ideas and standards of the perfect mate. We have different taste but that when you find that one person it's pretty stellar and cosmic.

I didn't really believe in "love at first sight." I mean really can you love someone without actually having spoken to them or know them? I think now. While I believed in true love I was cynical about some other stuff. I am a hopeless romantic but I'm not stupid.

Marriage I thought is a gradual step of dating and finding the right person. Like I said, marriage meant forever. I believe after you your vows it seals the deal. To me I never thought "falling out of love" exists. And that marriage vows and promises were not to be taken lightly.

If you find that person I think you should know everything about them. You know their faults but all you see is the perfection. It isn't overlooking the faults but it's just, loving the person so much that their faults doesn't matter as much as the feeling you have towards the other person.

I wondered if Tanya felt like this for Edward? I would have thought she did or does. But I remembered she said that Edward is the ideal man to marry. It's like he's a standard and a label. The way she sounded was puzzling. It was like she liked the idea of marrying Edward but not Edward.

That's not to say she doesn't love Edward but I was wondering, does she love Edward? OR is she in love with him? There's a difference if you ask me-of loving someone and being _in_ love with someone. I can't distinguish between the two because I have never been in love. But hopefully when that day comes I'll know the difference.

As I pulled out of my thoughts I started the stove and added some oil to my pot. The stove was heating and I had gathered all my ingredients ready to put them in at a gradual pace.

This article was really looking up. Before I was so apprehensive about it but now I just wanted to throw myself wholeheartedly into this project. What else could I do?

I added the onions first. I grabbed a wooden spoon and began to stir. I should call Tanya now. No doubt Edward would have informed her that we didn't talk much.

Oh shit. Edward calling Tanya telling her we didn't talk that much. That thought scared the crap out of me because I had left Edward at the park. I was the one who was put off by his strange behavior. I was the one who abruptly ended our meeting. What did Edward tell her? Did he give her a play by play and tell her I ended it and I'd call later? Or did he make up some lame excuse? Gosh. In the midst of figuring Edward out I had forgotten who I looked.

At the park I was fine. But when Edward started throwing flattery at me I was all tense. He shouldn't throw flattery out to any woman but Tanya. And then I suddenly just left. Crap. What have I done?

I was pulled out of my reverie by a knock on my door. Shaking my head slightly I dropped the spoon on the counter and went to check the front door. When I opened it my surprise was unmasked. There in my apartment complex hallway, stood none other than the enigma himself, Edward Cullen.

What the hell is he doing here?

"Ms. Swan, I'm sorry to bother you, but I wanted to apologize if I caused you any uneasiness today."

"Edward what are you doing here?"

He smiled at me then, "I normally don't do this, but I couldn't help but feel I had done something to make you leave so abruptly."

I was confused more than ever. His didn't seem sorry at all. What was going on? "Why don't you come in? It's better talking in here than out in the hallway."

I held the door open for him and he strode into my apartment. I then remembered my soup.

"Hold on."

I walked over to the stove and put the heat on low. I looked to Edward staring at me. I guess he's just as surprised to be here as I'm surprised to have him here.

"Edward, you didn't do anything to cause my uneasiness. I'm just naturally jittery." I told. I thought best to keep it simple but truthful.

"I'm glad to hear that. Not that your naturally jittery but that I didn't cause you discomfort. But I'd like to apologize none the less."

Him, not causing me discomfort. I inwardly snorted. That was so untrue.

"Accepted." I said.

"I can see your busy, so I'll go now." he said. I looked at him and he was already starting to head to the door.

I caught up with him and tugged on his arm, "How did you know where I live?" OK. Curiosity got the better of me. I had to ask him. It really unnerved me when he acted strange.

Edward looked down at me and looked slightly flushed. "I, uhh, had my secretary find out your contact info."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry for intruding." He apologized again. This time his apology seemed sincere.

"You couldn't have done this over the phone?" I asked. My tone came out harsher than I wanted it too.

We stood there by the door for about a minute. He kept looking at me. And his gaze was intense, like he was trying to stare me down. It was like he was searching for something. Then it turned into a soft stare. "No." he responded. And then he was out the door.

* * *

Well that was weird wasn't it? Who thinks Edward is weird? Poor Bella. She has never meet anyone like Edward before. Oh the things that will happen in future chapters...

Till next week,

Tina


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Impressions  
**Rating:** PG-13 (Language)  
**Summary: **Bella is a single, shy, and timid writer. Edward is an engaged, charming, and handsome businessman. What do you get when Bella has to cover "Seattle's New Couple?"  
**Disclaimer:** Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing.  
**Comments:** AU, AH. I couldn't get this plot bunny out of my head. It demanded to be written.

And here we have chapter 7.

Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 7

Edward's POV.

I was losing my mind. I wasn't thinking clearly and I had no idea what the hell I was doing. Somehow, I had managed to get myself to Isabella Swan's apartment complex. I vaguely remember asking my secretary to look up Isabella and then she obviously handed me her info cause here I was in Isabella's door.

What in the hell am I doing here? It was obvious that her departure from our park talk was solely on my shoulders. If I hadn't been so fucking forward then she would have continued talking with me. But I was thinking of her and how she looked that night and then thinking of her sarcastic attitude at the coffee shop.

Gosh. Why am I thinking of her? I really shouldn't be thinking of her. I shouldn't be thinking of any other woman byt Tanya. She's the one that owns my heart. She's got a fucking big ass ring to prove it.

I still don't know what I'm doing here. What am I gonna say? What is she gonna say? Oh god. This is a bad idea.

Apparently my thoughts betray me because the next thing I know the door is flung open and there standing before me in her pajama clad glory was Isabella Swan. I somehow got myself together and apologized for making her uncomfortable earlier at the park. Wait. What the hell? I came over here to apologize for that? Geez, Edward tell me you came all the way over here to tell her much more than an apology.

My inward battle decreased. It was looking like I wasn't going to pay attention to what my conscience said at all. She invited me in, but not out of hospitality, mainly out of embarrassment. Well, I too wouldn't want some manic apologizing to me out in the hallway.

I followed her inside and she ran back to her kitchen. Evidently she was cooking something. It smelled really good. I wondered what she was making?

Gathering my thoughts together, I again apologized in my best normal and soothing voice I could muster. She accepted the apology and then I knew I had extended my welcome. I turned to leave then, and told her I would be going. And I also told her I was sorry for intruding. She followed me to the door but she stopped me. She searched my face, and I searched hers. I was looking for a sign. Anything really. Something to tell me I wasn't crazy and that Isabella had something that I could be looking for. But I was meet with a blank state. I couldn't read her at all. She then, quite angrily asked if I could have done this over the phone? I kept searching her face, then I found the answer. "No."

The answer to my interest in her was a "no." I couldn't be interested her. I shouldn't be. And it was wrong on many levels for me to even think of her. I would have thought I was over analyzing this but I wasn't. How could I be if I continued to think of her? I pictured her in my head and her face haunted my dreams.

But why?

I don't know her. I've only meet her a handful of times. Isabella was nothing to me. She was just an interesting person. One who I'm working with and hopefully if I behave I can conduct myself properly in front of her. I had to.

Bella's POV.

The week had passed by rather slowly. I hadn't heard from Edward again. Not since he showed up at my place. That whole scene left me even more confused. He came all the way to my place to apologize for his behavior? I couldn't wrap my mind around the real idea why Edward came. And the more I thought about it, the more I became unsettled by him. So I did what any person would do: I forgot it ever happened. I blocked it out of my mind.

I did call Tanya and tried to schedule another time for us to meet. But Tanya proved ot be quite busy. It was the holiday season and she was getting lots of new stuff for her store so she was always there over seeing things. She promised she would call me and to schedule a meeting. I told her I needed to meet the deadline for the holiday issue of the magazine. She agreed it would be before the deadline and now I was left to wait.

Rosalie had come back the other night. She was exhausted from her traveling and she was looking forward to a home cooked meal. Roses' favorite food is angel hair pasta. She loves it with thick parmesan cheese sauce. I would be making it for tonight as a sort of "welcome home" dinner. It wasn't elaborate. Just her and me.

Rose and I were sitting at the dinner table. She was telling me stories of the other models and what a pain in the ass they were. One of them, Lauren was her name, tried to hide Rosalie's clothes. Such a juvenile act but one that was spurt on jealousy. Rose is beautiful and she's a real hot commodity now. She told me some of her fellow models were jealous of her because she booked engagements they wanted. It's all part of business but the modeling world seemed even more vicious than I thought.

We were clearing away the dishes and putting the leftovers in the fridge, when I thought to ask Rose her opinion on Edward. I considered telling her about his strange behavior but then thought better. Rose would probably fish for more information than necessary and it was probably best to not linger on Edward.

***

I was meeting Tanya and Edward again. Tanya had finally managed to call me back and we settled on going to lunch and doing the interview while we dine. We were meeting at a little Italian place and I somehow got there early.

I was seated in a comfortable booth and hadn't ordered anything yet. I checked my watch, I was only a few minutes early. Tanya and Edward could get here anytime. The waiter quickly brought three glasses of ice water then retreated back towards the kitchen.

I took a sip of my water, playfully swirling the straw around the liquid, completely oblivious to anyone or anything around me. I was so enraptured by my playing that I hadn't noticed the person who was now sitting across from me. It wasn't until I heard a low chuckling that I immediately stopped playing and shot my head up to see who was laughing at me.

It was Edward. But there was no Tanya.

"Umm, hi." I squeaked.

"Hello, Ms. Swan." Edward greeted me.

"Bella. Just Bella please."

He looked at me. And although his face was composed, his eyes seemed to flash. It was as if he was thinking about something but held that thought back. "Bella." he breathed.

"I'm sorry to say that Tanya can not make it, to our little lunch date." Edward suddenly spoke up.

Did he just say lunch date? Oh my. I think I'm in trouble. Ugh. Bella he doesn't mean _lunch date as in lunch date he means it as a way of business. He does lunch dates all the time._

"Bella?" he said. He obviously saw that I was spacing and was trying to bring back to earth.

"Yes? Sorry! Should we re-schedule?" I quickly stammered.

Edward looked at me anf frowned. "No, she suggested that you conduct your interview with me and that she'll meet with you some other time to interview her." he explained.

Oh shit. Me and Edward alone again. At a restaurant. Eating lunch. Lunch date. Business meeting. Interview. Focus Bella! I screamed in my head.

"So why don't we, yes?" Edward was talking to me again. And I had to try really hard to keep up with him. Otherwise, I would be lost in my own thoughts.

"Yea, of course." I responded.

We looked over the menu for a little. The both of us hadn't said a word. I could see from the corner of my eye that he would take periodic glances at me. Once again he unnerved me.

We ordered our food, and I felt that I had to have control over this situation. I didn't trust myself enough to act professionally with Edward. And that was mainly due to his erratic behavior. I had to set the pace for our conversation. I had to be the one in charge. If not it could all come crumbling down and I would once again walk away.

"So Edward, why don't we start off where we left last time?" I asked him. Trying so hard to keep my voice calm and business like.

"Fire away." he said.

"Tanya said you didn't start dating till you guys saw each other again after college, what made you go after her?"

He cleared his throat then responded, "I don't know really. It was like one day a light bulb went off in my head and I asked her out."

"Was it an immediate attraction?"

"You could say that. Tanya is a beautiful woman but as I got to know her, I was more attracted to her personality." he said.

I was glad that I had put my recorder on the table because Edward was answering my questions swiftly, if I didn't have my recorder I would be in trouble.

Just then our salads came and I ordered extra Italian dressing. Edward began to eat and I took the moment to stop the recorder. Edward noticed that I turned of the recorder. He grinned at me and I looked at him, trying to figure out what he was gonna do.

"Am I of the record now?" he asked playfully.

I laughed. "For the time being."

My dressing came and I poured some of it over the lettuce. I swirled it all together and then I added more dressing. I swirled it again and then took a bite. I looked to see Edward studying me. A small smile playing across his lips.

I finished chewing. "What" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

I raised my brow.

He sighed, "You are cute when you eat." he said softly so soft I almost didn't hear him.

"Thanks." I said.

For the next few minutes we both didn't speak. We just continued to eat our salads. Sometimes pausing to drink our water or in his case iced tea. After the waiter cleared our salad plates, I put the recorder back on.

"What would you say makes you relationship with Tanya click? In other words, what makes it work between you two? Wow. I surprised myself. I didn't know where I was getting these questions but they sounded good.

"That's an excellent question." he murmured.

I waited for his answer. And it seemed like forever till he did answer.

"I would say it's our understanding that makes Tanya and I work. We've known each other since we were kids so we get where the other one is coming from. It's sort of a familiarity. Comfort zone you could say."

Our lunch arrived and I once again, turned the recorder of. We began eating again. Edward ordered a seafood dish while opted for pasta. We didn't speak all we did was eat and occasionally we'd smile a little.

After we ate, I tired again to ask him questions. I could tell his hesitance in answering was due to him not liking the attention. He told me the day at the park that he didn't like it. It was his personal life, he wanted to keep it private. Now that I knew his reluctance in even being here, I decided to give him easier questions. Such as, where and how he proposed, where they plan on having the wedding, and the usual are you happy question.

"Am I happy?" he asked softly.

I looked at him.

"Yes, I am." he answered his own question.

"That's good. I mean you're engaged, you should be happy." I said with a smile.

He smiled back; though I could tell it didn't reach his eyes. "Yes, I should." he said, but his answer came out quietly. As if he was talking only to himself.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is kinda short. But I felt like it had to end right there. How'd you like Edward's POV? He is one complicated man. As for Bella, I almost feel sorry for her. I keep writing these cureveballs for her. If I were her, I would just sit back and enjoy the glorious view of Edward, but Bella is a lot more level-headed than I am.

Till next time.

Tina


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Impressions  
Rating: PG-13 (Language)  
Summary: Bella is a single, shy, and timid writer. Edward is an engaged, charming, and handsome businessman. What do you get when Bella has to cover "Seattle's New Couple?"  
Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing.  
Comments: AU, AH. I couldn't get this plot bunny out of my head. It demanded to be written.

Ohh an early update. I might not be able to update again this week. Holiday time! So, if I don't, I just want to wish everyone a wonderful holiday!

Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 8

Bella's POV.

It had been two days since my lunch date slash meeting with Edward and today I was at the office sitting; on my desk, trying to type out a few things. I had my recorder next to me the one I used at my lunch with Edward. After my lunch I went back to my apartment and got started on writing a draft of his part of the interview.

Today was quite slow. I really didn't need to be here, but it was too boring to be in the apartment. I still haven't had a chance to talk with Tanya and it was really bugging me. She was the one who wanted to be in the magazine. She was the one who wanted all of this. And now she couldn't even find time to commit to this. Ugh. Figures.

I finally decided that I wasn't going to get anything done. I packed up my stuff and got up. I put my coat on and bent to grab my purse; just then, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Ms. Swan?" said a feminine voice.

"Yes?"

"Hi this is Tanya. Did I call at a bad time?"

"Oh no, you didn't. What can I do for you Tanya?" I said as I slouched back into my chair.

"Well, I know you've talked to Edward but you haven't talked to me. I apologize for that. I didn't foresee all this stuff happening at my store. But, if you'd like, we could go to dinner and talk?"

Oh dear. She actually sounded sincere. I wanted to say no. But I couldn't. What other time would I have to interview her? She could flake on me again but it was now or never.

"Yea sure. Tonight?"

"Yes, tonight is perfect. Edward is working late so he won't be expecting me." she answered.

"Ok. Where would you like to go?" I asked.

"Can you meet me at the little Japanese place, I'm sure you know it. It's right around the corner from your office."

I knew the place. I didn't eat Japanese a lot but I was desperate to get this over with.

"Yes I know it. What time?"

"Does now sound too soon?" she asked.

"No, it's fine. I'm leaving my office now." I said.

"Good. I'm already on my way." she said back.

"I'll meet you there." And with that, I hung up the phone and made my way out.

I was at the restaurant within fifteen minutes. Tanya had gotten there before me and I spotted her immediately. I sat down across her and after exchanging pleasantries we looked over the menu.

The waiter brought out two glasses of ice water. Then he asked for our drink orders. Tanya and I settled on hot tea and soda. An interesting combination, but we figured we couldn't eat Japanese without getting the customary hot tea.

We were still mulling over the dinner choices when the waiter came back for our order. After telling him we needed more time to deiced he left us. Tanya looked up from her menu to ask me a question.

"Would you like to share sushi? I'm torn between the salmon and sushi but I know I can't eat it all." she admitted.

"Sure, I'll share with you." I said with a smile.

She returned my smile and thanked me.

The waiter came back and Tanya ordered the teriyaki salmon while I ordered the ordinary teriyaki chicken. Then Tanya said we would be sharing the California and dragon roll plate.

While Tanya was ordering I found myself studying her. I knew Tanya was pretty. When I first saw her at her dinner party I could see how beautiful she is. Her blonde locks with blue eyes. She's slim and tall. No wonder Edward proposed. But as she was ordering, I realized I had misjudged her. I had originally deemed her as just a pretty face but I could tell that she is a smart and confident woman. And she was nice. Over the phone I had thought she seemed fake and forced and maybe she was but I did find certain sincerity in her.

I saw that Tanya was pouring out two cups of hot tea for us. She slid a cup over to me and then settled into her seat with her own. She sighed contentedly.

I gave her a small smile. "Long day?" I asked.

She looked at me, "Too long." she agreed.

She put her tea cup down and placed her napkin on her lap. "So Ms. Swan, why don't we continue our talk?"

I put down my tea cup. "Please. Call me Bella." I said.

"Ok Bella." she replied.

I brought out my recorder and put in on and placed it in the middle of the table. "This is pretty general, but what do you like about Edward?"

Tanya leaned back into her seat again and smiled. "Edward is, incredible. I know I've said this before, but he is everything that I could ever want. He's the ideal you know?"

"The ideal what?" I asked confused.

"He's the standard. He's what every girl should look for in a husband. He's handsome, he's caring, he's well educated, he's successful. He's got everything."

In that instant I knew Tanya was not a gold digger. Rather, she had this obstruct worldview. She thought Edward was the ideal husband. I mean sure, their story sounds great. Family friends, went their separate ways but then found each other after college, started dating, and finally two years later engaged. But something about Tanya and Edward's relationship seemed forced. I'm not saying that they didn't love each other, but it just didn't scream "I'm so in love with you-I can't live without you" type of love.

Damn it. There I go again over-analyzing this relationship; when it's not my place to do so. What in the hell am I doing? Ok really, just because I may think that doesn't mean it's true. But then their marriage might not last if they aren't in love with each other. Oh screw it. If they wanna fuck their lives up then so be it. Why am I even thinking this?

"He sounds wonderful." I replied to her.

She nodded her head. "He is."

Our sushi arrived, and I turned off the recorder. Tanya took the liberty to pour out the wasabi and soy sauce. I picked up my chopsticks and grabbed a California roll. The sushi was good. And Tanya and I talked a bit. We spoke nothing of great importance but just regular chit chat. As we finished our sushi I put the recorder back on and asked her more questions.

I asked her about his proposal, their first date, what made their relationship special and so on and so forth. Tanya's answers once again, were not filled with passion or love. Instead they were common. It reflected her obstruct worldview. I had a horrible feeling that Tanya was not in love with Edward. She probably cared for him. And yes, loved him but she wasn't in love with him. She just didn't come alive when she talked about him. And come to think of it; Edward himself seemed guarded during our times together. He was never keen on answering my questions. He always seemed torn. Perhaps for Tanya and Edward it was just a matter of convenience.

Before I knew it our food arrived and the recorder was turned off again. I put it away; I was sure that I had enough to write about.

While we ate Tanya and I continued to talk. I learned that she enjoys shopping (just like Rose I thought.) She also likes to cook; although she said she can't cook a lot of dishes. She then asked me questions. Questions such as, where I'm from, where I went to school. It was like we were new friends. Huh, friends with Tanya? I suppose we could be friends. We got a long fine, more so than Edward and I did at least.

After we finished our dinner Tanya and I said our goodbyes. I assured her that I had enough to write with. And she said that she had called Tyler and that he would be photographing her and Edward at some studio in downtown Seattle. She insisted that I come with Tyler just so I could ask her and Edward any last minute questions. I agreed and we departed.

***

I was sprawled out on my bed; my laptop was sitting in front of me. I had a a blank word processor opened, ready to begin fusing Tanya's interview with my rough draft of Edward's. Even though I believed that they weren't in love with each other I was still gonna bull shit this piece to appease Tanya. It was the least I could do. I mean she and I got a long well and I could tell that this is what she really wanted. Edward, not so much but I had given up on trying to figure him out. He was just so different and strange.

I started typing then and I didn't realize Rosalie walking into my bedroom.

"Hey." she said as she plopped down on the other side of my bed.

"Hey." I acknowledged her without taking my eyes off of my laptop screen.

"Belllllaaaa." she whined.

"Hmm, yes?" I said warily.

"I have stuff to tell you!" she said excitedly.

I saved my document then closed out of the program. I turned to face Rose.

"Ok, you have my undivided attention."

She smiled widely. "Yes! Ok, let's go to the living room this calls for ice cream talk!"

Laughing, I followed her into the living room. She went to the kitchen and got out two spoon and opened the freezer to reveal a half pint of Rocky Road ice cream.

"So what stuff do you have to tell me?" I asked as she handed me a spoon.

"I had lunch with Emmett the other day." she said.

I dropped my spoon. "Emmett? The guy who you hit it off with but thought who was cheating on you, Emmett? Emmett, Edward's brother, Emmett?" I asked for clarification.

She nodded her head. "The very one."

I picked up my fork and scooped some ice cream, "So, what happened?"

She swallowed a bite of ice cream. "Well turns out that girl who we saw him with was an old friend." I gave her a quizzical brow. She held up her hand, "I know. I know. Old friend? But then I found out that she's a lesbian so you know, old friend."

I laughed out loud. "That's good to know."

"Yup." she agreed.

"Do you like him?'

"Yes. He's like the only guy that can keep up with me. And I don't know but it's different with him." she said shrugging.

"If you're happy Rose then that's all that matters."

"I guess you're right." she agreed.

We kept digging into the ice cream. Neither one of us had any will power against sweets. Once we had one bite; it was really hard to stop.

"What were you doing on your laptop?"

"I was writing a rough draft of Edward and Tanya's interviews." I answered.

"Oh, how's that coming?"

I licked my spoon. "Fine."

"Just fine?"

"Yea." I said uncertainly.

"Belllaaa," she whined, "you can tell me!"

"Rose, there is nothing to tell."

"You know Edward's kinda gorgeous." Rose said nonchalantly.

I rolled my eyes. "He is gorgeous." I said without thinking.

Rosalie's eyes danced. "If I didn't like Emmett so much I'd totally go for Edward." she said.

I dropped my spoon again. "Rose!" I said shocked. "He's married!"

"Engaged Bella. There's a difference."

"Whatever he's off limits"

She grinned. "Is that what you tell yourself?"

I got up. "This conversation is over."

"Oh Bella, its ok to admit the engaged man is gorgeous. It's not like you'll act on impulse and jump the guy." she said laughing.

"Goodnight Rosalie!" I called as I headed to my bedroom.

"You're no fun, Bells." she said with a pout.

"I love you too." I hollered at her.

***

Edward's POV.

Two days since I had lunch with Bella. I knew to Bella; our lunch was nothing more than business for her. But to me, it wasn't. I wanted to be around her. I wanted to actually get to know her. I wanted to have a conversation with her; one without involving my engagement or Tanya.

Shit. I knew I shouldn't want these things. I should suppress the urge to get to know Bella. I should just forget about her. But this proved to be a lot more difficult than I thought.

I loved Tanya. I did. She is attractive, nice, and successful. Our families go way back. We know each other. We understand how things are. It had been a long time since I'd actually cheated on her. I know that sounds bad but I made it clear to her that I couldn't commit. But she kept hanging around so eventually I stopped hurting her and proposed. Now that she had a ring on her finger we were exclusively for each other. I wasn't going to cheat on her. Not with Bella. Bella deserved better. No, asshole, Tanya deserves better.

Well just because I wasn't about to cheat on Tanya doesn't mean that I can't have Bella as a friend, right?

* * *

Oh dear. Tanya and Bell getting along? And what does Edward have in mind? Guess it's for me to know and for you guys to wait and read. :)

Till next time.

Tina


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Impressions  
Rating: PG-13 (Language)  
Summary: Bella is a single, shy, and timid writer. Edward is an engaged, charming, and handsome businessman. What do you get when Bella has to cover "Seattle's New Couple?"  
Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing.  
Comments: AU, AH. I couldn't get this plot bunny out of my head. It demanded to be written.

Think of Edward like this: between a rock and a hard place. Bella=rock Tanya=hard place. Yea sucks for him, huh?

I hope you all had a great Chrstmas holiday season. And happy New Year to everyone!!

Ok onto the chapter 9. Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 9

Edward's POV.

I had to see her again. But I needed a valid reason to see her. I couldn't just call and say "hey, I wanna see you; let's go to lunch." Yea. Not gonna work, Edward. I leaned back in my chair and ran my hand through my already messy hair.

Ugh. Why is it so difficult to come up with a lie? Actually it wasn't difficult. I put too much thought into this and came up with a lie. The only thing that was stopping me from going through with it was Bella. Even though she was the reason for me doing this I knew I shouldn't put her through it.

I already knew this was wrong and that I shouldn't be doing what I was about to do. But damn me to hell, I was gonna do it anyway.

I buzzed Jessica and told her to put in the call. Now all I had to do was wait.

***

Bella's POV.

I can't believe I just did that. It was so out of the ordinary and I thought I got everything I needed but apparently I was wrong. So I agreed to go meet with them.

What the hell did I get myself into?

"Rose!" I screamed through the house. "Rose!"

Rose came dashing out of her room. "Bella! Where's the fire?" she cried.

I met her in the living room. "There is no fire." I told her.

She looked at me quizzically. "Then what's all the fuss about?" she huffed.

"Edward's secretary just called me. She told me that Edward and Tanya want to meet with me again."

Rosalie sat down on the couch. "So?" she spat.

"So...." I sat down next to her. "I don't want to but I agreed."

"Huh?"

"I thought I got everything taken care of. I've meet with both of them already and I thought I was done. They're just so persistent." I explained.

"Maybe they want to tell you something that they forgot to tell you?"

"Then why the hell couldn't they have done that in our previous meetings?" I cried.

Rose rolled her eyes. "I don't know. But I can't believe your stressed out by this. It's just one more meeting."

"Rose, I need to tell you something."

And then I told her everything. I told her that I had first met Edward at _Starbucks_ and how I yelled at him. I told her about seeing him again at the party. And then I told her what happened our meeting at the park and how Edward acted. I also told her that he came over at our apartment and apologized for his behavior and my meeting with him at lunch and finally my dinner with Tanya. The only thing I left out was my own assumptions on Edward and Tanya's relationship.

Rosalie just stared at me. "Wow. Bella that's... wow."

"Yea." I said lamely.

"How do you feel about this?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well Edward sounds like a total psycho but a hot one at that. And your working with them both, so I don't know; how are you still sane from all of this?" she mused.

"I'm not sane." I replied. "I can't tell you how many times I've been so confused by Edward and he's not a psycho. Ok, maybe a small one." I lightly teased.

She laughed without humor. "Bella, Edward is acting pretty strange; I think you should be careful."

"Rose, he's not a threat. I highly doubt he's dangerous; weird a little, but harmless." I assured her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "If you say so, Bells. Just be careful, please?"

"Of course."

"So you agreed to meet them again." she stated.

I sighed. "Yea."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

***

Edward's POV.

My phone rang, indicating that Jessica was calling.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Cullen, she agreed."

"Thank you Jessica."

And with that I hung up. I leaned back in my plush leather chair and smiled. Everything was set.

***

Bella's POV.

I woke up feeling nervous. No, not nervous. My emotions were shot and I was having a small panic attack. Today I would be meeting Tanya and Edward for a third time. We would be meeting at the park again.

Why oh why did I agree to see them again?

I agreed to meet up with them because let's face it I'm a pushover. I feel the need to please and I can't say no. Damn it.

The night before I already packed my recorder and now all I had to do was shower and get dressed. Tanya and Edward wanted to meet at the ungodly hour of nine o'clock in the morning. Geez what is with these people?

I went to the bathroom and adjusted the water the way I like it and peeled off my pajama's. I stepped in the shower hoping the hot water would wake me. When I stepped out of the shower there was a fine sheen of fog in the bathroom. I took out my fressia lotion and lathered it on my body. I walked over to my closet and picked out a black cashmere sweater that Rose gave me and pulled on a nicer pair of jeans. I completed my look with a pair of black Coach Boots. I'm not normally into labels but being Rosalie's friends does have some benefits. She scores free designer crap and passes it along to me.

I did debate that I should've picked out a more professional outfit but I've already meet Tanya and Edward and this meeting wasn't as important as the first meeting. Dressing for comfort was a good choice, I thought. I was already nervous enough as it is so I allowed myself this one indulgence.

I grabbed a scarf and tied it securely around my neck. I grabbed my purse and made my way to the living room. I was looking for my keys when I hear Roses' bedroom door open and close. I looked up to see her in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt her face free from makeup. Even without makeup Rosalie was beautiful.

"Hey." she greeted me.

"Hey."

"What are you doing?"

I crawled on the floor. "Looking for my keys."

She laughed. "Here." she said tossing me my keys.

"Where'd you find them?"

"Coffee table." she replied.

"Thanks." I said.

"You off to the park meeting?" she asked.

"Yup." I said. "Where are you going?"

"Photo shoot." she replied. "I'll bring pizza for dinner?"

"Thanks Rose."

"Don't mention it." she came over to me and gave me hug. "Bye Bells."

"See you Rose."

***

I drove to the park literally holding my breath. This project was so unwanted at first and then I decided to go for it and it was ok. Tanya was nice a little delusional on her world view but she was a nice girl. Edward however, complicated things. He's so gorgeous and successful no wonder Tanya got him but he's so different. He scares the crap out of me sometimes but not in a frightening way.

Walking through the park I could already see small children on the playground playing on the swings and sliding down the slide. I kept walking and I saw more children playing, with a ball or hopscotch. I finally plunkered down on the bench I was seated on the first time I saw Tanya and Edward.

I pulled my coat closer and started buttoning it up. I adjusted my scarf and fiddled my with my hands. I was anxious. Anxious to get this shit over with so I could go back to my computer and write this stuff up.

I really did have mixed emotions about today. I was nervous because I didn't want to be here yet I knew I had to. Damn that Mike Newton for giving me this piece. I was pulled out of my reverie by a melodic smooth voice.

Shit.

"Hello Bella."

I looked up from my hands. There standing before me in all his taken gorgeous glory was Edward Cullen.

"Where's Tanya?" I blurted out. I hoped she hadn't bailed. God knows what will happen if it's just me and Edward again.

He frowned. "She's not feeling very well so I'm here by myself."

"Oh should we re-schedule?" I asked anxiously. I had to get out of here. Edward just does things to me that I can't control and it scares the shit out of me.

"Why do you always say that?" he asked.

"Say what?"

"Why do you always ask to re-schedule when it's just you and me? Does my presence bother you?' he asked with humor.

Charming son-of-a-bitch.

"No." I replied lamely.

"Have you eaten?" he asked.

I shook my head.

He held out his hand to me, obviously wanting me to place my own in his. I stared at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Let's get you something to eat." he said.

I don't know why, but I put my hand in his outstretched hand and he lead me to the parking lot. He put his hand in the small of my back guiding me to a shiny silver Volvo. We would be taking his car.

I don't know what came over me but I just along with whatever the hell Edward was doing. I was apprehensive on the inside and scared shitless was written on my face yet I knew Edward wouldn't hurt me.

Edward and I drove in silence. I had no idea what to say and it seemed Edward was content with the silence. We pulled up to a local diner and Edward got out of the car and made his way over to my side. He opened the door and helped me out. I mumbled a polite "thank you." and he returned my sentiment with a smile.

We were seated in a booth and Edward only ordered coffee. Because I haven't eaten anything at all I ordered a big pancake breakfast. It dawned on me then that I was having breakfast with Edward Cullen. Oh crap.

"Why are we here?" I blurted out.

He gave me a smirk. "You need to eat don't you?"

"Yes but I thought we were meeting to talk about your article."

He frowned again. "I think we've discussed that already. In all honesty Tanya doesn't even know about this. This is my sort of thank you for doing a wonderful job for me and Tanya."

What the fuck? I thought.

"You couldn't have thanked me by sending flowers or something." I joked.

"Would you like flowers?" he asked smiling.

Oh shit no! Don't give him ideas, Bella!

"I was joking." I said.

"As was I." he replied.

My food came and I started eating trying to ignore Edward. He was just watching me eat a bemused smile on his face.

"What?" I snapped.

"Nothing."

I rolled me eyes and continued eating.

Finally I was done. Edward paid for my food and then when we stared at each other. Silence again.

The silence was annoying me. I got up then and grabbed my purse. "Thank you Mr. Cullen, but I should be going now."

He got up too and followed me to the door. Again he put his hand on the small of my back and guided me to his Volvo.

"I can walk back."

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Get in the car Bella."

So I did. And we drove in silence. We made it back to the park in less than fifteen minutes.

"Well this is me." I leaned to open the door.

"Wait! Bella. Would you take a walk with me?" Edward asked his eyes pleading.

"Edward I don't think it's a good idea. And to tell you the truth I don't think any of this is a good idea." I said shakily.

"Please." he said softly.

I'm so going to hell.

I nodded. "Ok."

We got out and started walking. We kept a slow pace and sometimes I would look up at Edward. He had this peaceful contemplative look on his face. After about three minutes I started shaking. The weather was quite cold and even though I was wearing the proper attire I was very sensitive to the cold. Edward noticed and he lead me across the street to a Starbucks no less.

I chuckled in spite of myself.

He looked at me and smiled.

We got in line and Edward pushed me forward a bit so I could voice out my order.

"Grande mocha chai latte please." I said.

"Make that two please." came Edwards's voice.

I went to sit down at a little table and Edward went to wait for our drinks.

He came back and handed me my drink. I thanked him and sipped my latte.

Edward curiously took a sip of his.

"You like it?" I asked.

"I don't know what the hell this is but yes, I do like it." he replied.

"Edward?"

"Bella?"

"What are we doing?" I asked seriously.

He took a deep breath then let it out slowly.

"I know I owe you an explanation Bella. You deserve it. But you might not like what I have to say." he told me.

"Just say it. Please."

"Bella you captivated me. I'm tired of trying to stay away from you. I'd like us to be friends if you'll allow it."

I didn't know what to say. Edward Cullen wanted to be friends with me? That thought was laughable and unimaginable. It couldn't be. He's got to be shitting me.

I looked at him. He wasn't.

"Friends?" I asked for clarification.

"Yes, friends." he said.

"You know Edward I'm normally shy, but you manage to annoy me so much that I end up speaking my mind. Yes, I'll be friends with you."

* * *

So Edward this is all Edward's idea. He had to see Bella again so he lied and had his secretary call Bella and tell her that he and Tanya want to meet with her again. This is wrong, Edward! But there's still more to this story. Bella agreed to be Edward's friend but what does being Edward's friend entail? Bella is too trusting; we all know this.

Till next time.

Tina


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Impressions  
Rating: PG-13 (Language)  
Summary: Bella is a single, shy, and timid writer. Edward is an engaged, charming, and handsome businessman. What do you get when Bella has to cover "Seattle's New Couple?"  
Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing.  
Comments: AU, AH. I couldn't get this plot bunny out of my head. It demanded to be written.

Sorry for not getting this out sooner but I have the flu so that puts a dapper on things. And I still don't feel that great but I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10

Bella's POV.

I just had to accept it. I agreed to be friends with Edward Cullen.

That's not so bad. So what if we are friends? Even though he said he wanted to be friends; we probably won't hang out and do "friend" type of things. Although, it explains his strange behavior. He was always so forward but subtlety so. Well sometimes not. But he is charming and handsome and absolutely taken. Remember that Bella!

Oh but he did kind of lie to you Bella. If I thought about it, Edward told his secretary to call me and have me agree to meet him. He told his secretary to lie. I was told that I was meeting both Tanya and Edward. But as it turns out Edward informed me she was sick and then he tells me she really had no idea that I was meeting Edward at the park.

What kind of fiancée is Edward? I mean I totally understand that he wanted to thank me and all that but he didn't tell Tanya. I suppose he doesn't need to tell her everything but it seemed to me that he should have told her.

Friends with Edward Cullen? That thought puzzled me more than it should. What does that mean, I thought? I know what a friend is, but could I be Edward's friend? I was basically working for him so as that allowed? I crossed the line didn't I? Ugh. Too many questions and I don't have the answers to any of them!

It had been two weeks since I agreed to be friends with the mysterious Edward Cullen. I didn't really expect him to want to hang out and do stuff like that. Truthfully, I didn't expect anything from him. With Edward it was always best to expect the unexpected. And that meant, I go on with my life and forget about Edward and he would probably shock the hell out of me the next time I did see him.

I was sitting in the living room with Rose. We had just enjoyed a night of chick flicks and Chinese food. Now, Rose and I were watching the _Sex and the City_ movie. She was picking through the leftovers and I had my laptop turned on trying to finish the rough draft of my article. It wasn't hard for me to write. A little bit of compassion, some bullshitting and voila' you've got yourself Edward and Tanya's article.

I kinda did feel bad about writing it; mainly because of my thoughts about Edward and Tanya's relationship. But I'm not a marriage counselor. I'm a writer and the whole "write what you know" saying does not apply to Edward and Tanya.

"Do you want ice cream?" I asked Rose.

She looked away from the television screen. "Bring the hot fudge too." she replied with a smile.

"You got it." I went to the kitchen and got out the vanilla ice cream. I opened the fridge and got out the hot fudge. After getting the bowls and spoons I put the hot fudge in the microwave. While the gooey chocolate sauce was heating up I put a generous amount of ice cream in the bowls.

"Where's my ice cream bitch?" Rosalie playfully snapped.

I rolled my eyes. I took the fudge out of the microwave and put it on top of the ice cream. "Here." I said while I walked over to her and place it in front of her.

"Muchos gracias." she said.

We settled back on the couch and Rose went back to watching the movie and I turned back to my laptop.

I saved the file and then put it on a backup floppy disc drive. I powered down the laptop and set it on the coffee table. I picked up my ice cream bowl and swirled the ice cream and hot chocolate fudge around. I don't like eating ice cream right a way. I like it when it's been melted a bit and just about to get all gooey and sticky.

An hour in a half, two ice cream bowls, and two set of red tear stained eyes later we were throwing away the food cartons and cleaning up the dishes.

"How are things Rose?"

She looked at me quizzically. "How are what things?" she asked for clarification.

"How are things with Emmett?" I asked.

Rosalie smiled. "Good. We don't get to see each other a lot but it's just right Bella."

"You really like him."

"I do. This is for real Bella. This time it's perfect."

I grabbed Rosalie in a hug. "I'm happy for you Rose."

She pulled back and looked at me. "Honey, your prince charming is out there. You will find him." she said.

"Rose I'm not talking about me. I'm talking about you." I said laughing.

"And I'm thankful for that. But I'm telling you Bells it'll happen for you too. Probably with someone whom you least expect." she said with a smile.

I waved her statement off and continued to wash the dishes. Hah. Does Rosalie actually think I'll find someone. I mean, I'm not cynical; I do believe in that one special person and all that mushy romantic stuff. But I happen to think that that kind of happiness is not meant for me right now.

Ok. So maybe I am a hopeless romantic. I believe in "happily ever after" and in "the fairytale." I've seen the Disney movies. The prince and the princess; the love story. Secretly, I want that. I want all of that. I want the handsome prince coming to my rescue on his white horse. I want to be the damsel who needs to be saved. I want the fairytale ending. But I want more than that. Everyone knows that in every good fairytale there is always some heartbreak and drama. And damn it! I want that too! I want the tears and the pain. I want the longing and the suffering. I want the happiness and the love. Is it too much to want something that doesn't exist?

I laughed bitterly to myself. Yea Bella. Not gonna happen. Not for you anyway. It really wouldn't happen to me.

I'm a shy girl. A writer who over analyzes things and gets her head stuck in the clouds. I'm a dreamer and a romantic. The way to find love in the modern world is to go looking for it yourself. No one ever gets anything done just by wishing something would happen.

Let's face it, Bella; you are too scared to actually do something about getting this "fairytale ending." I flopped down on my bed and sighed. I do overthink a lot of things. And this whole internal conversation takes the cake! I couldn't help but laugh out loud. Ridiculous, I watch _Sex and the City_ and end up thinking about my little girl fantasy of fairytale and happily ever afters. Damn you HBO and Disney!

***

I was bustling around the apartment, cleaning up and full on dork mode. I was in a pair of comfy yet cute _Victoria's Secret_ sweats and had my black rimmed "geek" glasses.

I was happy. I had finished my article and already submitted it to Mike. All it needed was editing and corrections. My work was officially over. I leaped for joy the day I handed Mike my article.

Now I was just lounging around the apartment and cleaning. Later I would re-read one of my favorite books and possibly watch the movie companion. But right now I had the carpet to deal with.

Rosalie and I aren't sloppy but we also don't to go out of our way to clean. Our place is strategically tidy. And there are a few haphazard items lying about. I went to the closet and took out the vacuum cleaner. I tied my hair in a messy ponytail and looked at the vacuum cleaner. It's just and me, buddy; I internally spoke to the cleaning device.

I pranced to the outlet to plug in the cord. The nearest socket was under the small table we have in the living room area. I crouched down and got on my hands and knees to plug the cord in. Just as I was scooting back out to a standing position I lifted my head slightly and banged the top pf my head on the table.

I groaned. Clumsy Bella strikes again I thought bitterly.

It wasn't a bad bump. Just a baby nick at the most. I went back to the vacum cleaner and pushed the on button. I started pushing it back and forth trying to get all the corners of the room. I wasn't in a hurry and it had been a while since either myself or Rose vacuumed so I took a longer time than necessary.

Our vacuum is pretty loud. I know most vacuums make noise but technology nowadays have the ability to make it less noisy. Ours, however, is one that is very noisy. You literally can't hear anything but the vacuum.

I finally turned it off and went back under the table to unplug the cord. As I got down on my knees I hear the loud rapping at the front door.

Ugh. Rosalie was away on a modeling shoot. Who could possibly be knocking on the door?

"It's open!" I yelled.

I pulled out the cord and crawled out from under the table. I got to a standing position and straightened up.

"Oh." I said surprised.

Standing before me was Edward.

What is he doing here? I thought. And then suddenly I felt very self concious. I was in a pair of sweats! My hair was in a messy ponytail! And I wasn't wearing any makeup! Wait. What does that matter? It's just Edward.

"Uhhh hi" I said with a little wave.

He looked at me and I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Hi Bella. I'm sorry I bothered you." he said hastily and turned to leave.

"Wait! Edward what's up?" I called back to him.

He turned and ran a hand through his hair. "I just... I don't know." he said softly.

"Do you need something?" I asked.

"No. I should go. Never mind."

"Edward you can stay."

Shit. I surprised myself. Where did that come from? He can stay? What the hell are you doing Bella? I screamed in my head.

"Are you sure? You look like you're pretty busy." he said uncertainly and gestured to the vacuum cleaner.

I laughed. "Nahh I'm down. It's just me tonight. My roommate is on a business trip and I was just gonna order in."

Am I inviting him to dinner? Oh crap this is bad.

His face lit up. "Thanks Bella. I could use a friend right now."

I put the vacuum away and turned to talk to him. "You wanna talk about it?"

He took off his jacket and grimaced. "I'd rather not. Sorry."

"It's ok. So, uhhh.... I'm gonna order some pizza. You want in?" I asked.

He came to follow me to the kitchen. "Anything is fine by me."

I smiled. "Ok. Just so you know I hate cheese and love anchovies."

The look on his face was priceless.

I burst out laughing. "Kidding Edward; just kidding."

He gave a sigh of relief. "I knew that." he mumbled.

I called in an order of pepperoni and mushroom. Yea. I'm ordinary but so what?

I sat down on the couch ready to wait for the pizza. I patted the spot next to me and Edward came to sit.

I looked over at him. He seemed stressed and a little bit tired. Why isn't he at his own home? Why is he here?

As if Edward could read my mind he cleared his throat, "Bella. I don't know how to say this without making it sound strange but you probably are thinking so I'll just go ahead and say it." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

For some reason I didn't want to know why he was here. He was here, in my living room. For a second time Edward Cullen was in my apartment.

I held up my hand to stop him from speaking. "It's ok Edward. You don't have to tell me. Sometimes, we just need a friend."

He looked at me and I could tell he was relived that I didn't want to know why he was here. He nodded his head in understanding and mouthed the words "thank you."

I reached out and gave his knee a gentle squeeze. "You're welcome." I replied.

***

That night Edward and I had pizza and sat awkwardly on my couch. It took us a good half hour to lose the slight tension and awkwardness. I flipped the television on and we watched some movie on _TNT. _We ended up finishing the pizza and managed to not talk about anything too personal.

I'll admit I wanted to talk to him but I was too scared to strike up the conversation, and Edward seemed content on not talking a lot. He left before eleven and thanked me for letting him "hang out." I managed to say goodnight and when I closed the door I slumped down on the ground and closed my eyes in thought.

I didn't know what he was really here for. I didn't know if he wanted something or if he was searching for something. But I didn't need to know. I didn't want to know. Yet, I had this feeling in my back. It was like a tingling feeling. And I didn't like it.

Tonight was a mistake. I should have just rushed him out of here. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew this couldn't happen again.

* * *

What in the world did I just do? We'll find out why Edward came to see her and I'll embellish a little bit more of the "hang out."

Till next time.

Tina


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Impressions  
Rating: PG-13 (Language)  
Summary: Bella is a single, shy, and timid writer. Edward is an engaged, charming, and handsome businessman. What do you get when Bella has to cover "Seattle's New Couple?"  
Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing.  
Comments: AU, AH. I couldn't get this plot bunny out of my head. It demanded to be written.

The response to the last chapter was incredible. Geez I had no idea so many of you like this fic that much. I'm flattered and humbled. :)

So here we have Edward's point of view. Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 11

Edward's POV.

I walked through the door and flipped the light switch on. Walking to the kitchen I threw my keys on the countertop. I was going to the fridge to get a something to drink when I heard a loud SMACK! on the counter top. I whirled around. Tanya had smacked her hand on the counter. She wanted my attention.

"Where the hell have you been?" Tanya spat.

I cringed. I knew I was in trouble. Big trouble by the looks of it.

"Out." I said lamely. I couldn't tell Tanya where I was. That would be pre-marital suicide.

"And where is out?" she asked.

I stepped forward and tried to reach out for her hand or something but she backed away from me.

"Don't." she said fiercely. She sucked in a breath then let it out. "Where you with a woman?" she asked.

"No." was my automatic reply. I knew lying to her was wrong but what could I do?

"Then where were you?" she repeated.

"Walking around. I needed to clear my head." I replied.

She took a step towards me. "Bad day at work?"

"Yeah. You could say that."

"Edward you scared me. You're cell wasn't on and I thought we were going to meet here to go look at wedding venues?" she said trembling.

A long time ago, I promised myself that I would never hurt Tanya again. She deserved better from me. She put up with me; the good and the bad. She knew me and all my flaws. But I strifed to be a better person for her. I owed that much after the years of pain I had caused her. But now, it was as if I was having a relapse. I was hurting her without ever really hurting her. I was treading a very fine thin line; a line between Tanya and my new obsession, Bella. Bella intrigued me for reasons I can't even explain. After our first meeting she got stuck swimming around in my head. Although, I have never crossed the line with Bella I knew I was close. And both women deserved better.

What am I going to do?

Being the worthless piece of shit that I am, I lied. Again.

"There's just a lot going on. And I really needed to get a clear head. I just left and turned my cell off and walked. That was all. I'm sorry though, I totally forgot we were going out and, I'm sorry for worrying you." I said.

Tanya looked relieved but still a bit apprehensive.

"Edward do you want this wedding or not?" she whispered.

Did I want the wedding? Well yes and no.

Yes because, Tanya has waited this long. She was committed to me. She fucking put up with all my crap when others would have walked away. She took me as I am and even though it pained her sometimes, she loves me. I honestly think Tanya is the only woman capable of loving me. I mean, who else could? I was certain that I would find no other woman who could love me.

I suppose the reason why I didn't want to get married was because I didn't think I could make it work. Sure, I would try for Tanya's benefit but I know what I am and I don't know if marriage is something I could do forever. I promised I wouldn't hurt Tanya yet just moments ago I was close to breaking that promise. I was attracted to another woman. And not just any woman, no, this wasn't some hottie who I lusted after this was a good woman. A woman who was simple and normal and lovely.

The question remains, did I want the wedding?

"Why are you asking?" I had to be careful with my choice of words.

Tanya closed her eyes then opened then again. "I'm asking because to me it seems you don't. I'm asking you what you want. I thought you where done hurting me Edward. When you proposed and gave me the ring I thought FINALLY! He came to his senses and this is it. We're going to be together forever and he's mine. Only mine. But now... I don't know if this is what you really want. We're you even thinking when you asked me?"

I opened my mouth to respond but I couldn't formulate the words. I snapped it back shut.

Quiet and silence.

Tanya was crying now. Not heaving, but silent tears were coming down her face. I instantly felt guilty for causing her sadness. I didn't want to do this but this is all I'm capable of giving to her.

She knew my answer already. My silence said it all.

She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. "I'm going to bed. Don't follow me."

I nodded. It was the guest room for me tonight.

The next morning was oddly calm. Tanya and I fell into our normal routine. The events of the previous night had so far been ignored. That is till she got ready to leave the apartment.

"Before I leave, I have something I need to say."

I turned to face. "Ok." I said.

She gave a tiny smile. Fake smile. "I think we should hold off planning the wedding."

"Tanya I..." I started to interrupt her. But she held her hand for silence. I nodded in defeat.

"Edward, I realize that trying to plan the wedding so soon is scaring you. I knew you asking me was a miracle but I thought if I pushed and planned it early then I would feel better about us. I thought you would stop and frankly I see it's ok to ease into marriage. We're engaged so let's enjoy this phase, ok? I also realize that your habits won't go away overnight so yes, I am willingly to look the other way. Just as I've always done. But please, Edward, please, don't walk away from me."

She astounded me. I blinked a couple time in comprehension. She was willing to let me screw around so long as in the end I married her. She really didn't care what the hell I did as long as we were married.

It was then that I realized that Tanya and I didn't love each other, at least not in the sense of being in love with each other. If we really we're in love then we would be marrying because of our love not because of whatever the hell it is that we are doing now.

Shit. Even I didn't know what we were doing. I knew we weren't in love. If I was in love with Tanya then I wouldn't be constantly hurting her. I would fully make a commitment to her and it would be easy for me if I loved her enough. But the truth was, I didn't love her enough to quit being what I am.

I had to say it. But not now. Not right here in the front hall. Not when we're about to head off to work. No, I needed to talk with her later tonight.

"We have a lot to talk about." I told her.

She nodded her head ruefully. "I know." she whispered.

"I'll see you tonight?" I asked.

"Yes. Tonight." she walked out the door.

After she left I called work and told them I'm taking the day off and to not expect me. If anything just forward everything to me at the apartment.

With my new free time I plopped myself down on the couch.

I sighed. When did things with Tanya get so screwed up? Had I always not loved her? Did I even care for her? Or was I just some sick bastard with a wandering eye?

I wanted to think I was a person. A good person with good intentions but I wasn't. A good person doesn't use others. A good person doesn't cheat on the one they love. A good person doesn't lie. I had to rectify my mistakes. I wasn't sure how but I knew I had to fix this before I screwed Tanya's and my life even more.

Yes, I did love her, but not in a romantic way. I wasn't in love with her. I didn't have the feeling of loss when she and I were apart. I didn't think I could live without her, because I knew I could. Gosh she deserved so much better.

I cared for her as I would care for any other person. I was nice to her. I did have fun with her, but nothing more than as friends perhaps. She and I didn't have that thing. I don't know what it is since I'm sure I've never had it, but you know how all those romantic movies and novels are? The couple in love always seems to have that thing, a spark so to speak. And they feel overwhelmingly indescribable. I don't get any of that with Tanya. And now I wonder if she gets any of that with me.

She made it clear she wants to get married. But for what reason? She seems so desperate. We really needed to talk. I knew what I wanted to tell her would hurt her but it would hurt her so much less if we got married....

I had to fix this. I had to get my shit together and "man up" in Emmett's eloquent words.

First, I had to speak with Tanya. She and I had to break this engagement off. We needed to touch base with each other. We both have things to say and we needed to be there to listen. Second, I had to tread very carefully with Bella. I've already admitted to myself that I'm attracted to her but I can't treat her like another one of those girls. She's different.

Last night when I went over to her apartment, I didn't really know what I was doing. All I knew is that I wanted to be around her. Her mere prescence was alluring and comforting.

When we sat down on her couch I could tell the wheels in her head were turning. She was no doubt wondering why I was there. I made point to try to talk to her. To get to know her, but if I was talkative then she would respond and then ask questions. I couldn't have that since I knew my answers would scare her.

_"Are you Ok, Edward?" she asked._

_Oh god. No I'm not OK. I'm drawn to you in ways I didn't think were possible. Ugh. Can't say that...._

_I cleared my throat. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for asking."_

_She looked at me. "Alright." _

_We were watching a movie on TNT. It was The Mummy, typical cable tv movie. Bella kept her attention on the screen and I kept my attention on Bella.... occasionally I would watch the television. Bella was wearing comfortable clothing. A pair of pink and grey seats. She had on black rimmed glasses. They were oddly cute._

_The pizza was gone and Bella insisted on making ice cream sundaes. Oh my goodness, she is adorable. _

_I laughed and teased her by saying I haven't had one since I was a kid. She cocked her brow and said, "I feel really sorry for you. How could you without ice cream for so long?" _

_I sighed. "Kidding Bella. Just kidding." Hah I used her earlier words on her._

_She blushed and mumbled, "I knew that."_

_We settled back on the couch. She handed me a bowl of ice cream and we resumed watching another movie on TNT. This time it was an Adam Sandler movie. When we were watching, I was very aware of Bella's body next to mine. We had a good distance between us but it wouldn't take a lot for either of us to close the gap._

_I glanced at Bella after a funny bit in the movie. The way she laughed was endearing. She had a nice girly laugh but then sometimes she would just flat out combust and a little snort escaped. When that happened she would blush again. I shook my head, she really had no idea just how appealing she is._

_I left before eleven. I had to get out of there before I did something we would both regret. I thanked her for letting me hang out with her and closed the door behind me._

_I was glad Bella didn't ask questions. She didn't ask me why I had come to her. I tried to explain it to her. Well, more like, lie as I go along. But Bella stopped me from explaining. She told me that sometimes we just need a friend. _

_I grunted. A friend? Yeah that's all we can be for now, I thought._

* * *

What a revelation for him, huh? Ok we're fusing Edward and Bella together soon. I'm telling you, more Edward and Bella interaction coming soon!

Till next time.

Tina


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Impressions  
**Rating**: PG-13 (Language)  
**Summary**: Bella is a single, shy, and timid writer. Edward is an engaged, charming, and handsome businessman. What do you get when Bella has to cover "Seattle's New Couple?"  
**Disclaime**r: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing.  
**Comments**: AU, AH. I couldn't get this plot bunny out of my head. It demanded to be written.

Hmm, so most of you liked Edward's pov (the last chapter.) I'm happy to see that some of you actually feel bad for Tanya! I'm not opposed to portraying Tanya as a total bitch but I wanted to take a different route with her in this story. You do get a little Tanya pov in this chapter. And once again, thank you for sticking with this.

Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 12

Edward's POV.

I was sitting at the table, waiting for Tanya to come home. I had spent the better part of the day contemplating my current situation. Yeah it was pretty fucked up and I was probably going to hell but I could still try to fix it. At least now I can say that I tried to.

I wasn't sure how tonight would play out. Tanya is a nice girl, but she's like a leech; she holds on and doesn't let go. After two years, she's still here.

The clock indicated that it was nearing six thirty. She would walk through the door any minute. Was I nervous? Perhaps I was. But, this had to be done. I owed her that much.

I got up and went to the fridge; I took out two bottles of water and set them down on the table. It was best to have a non-alcoholic drink during this discussion. I would have opted to order in dinner but I didn't want to lead her on and I didn't need any un necessary distractions like food.

Just as I sat down on a chair the door opened and she walked in. She set her purse on the counter top and looked at me. I met her gaze and feel guilty. It was evident htat she had been crying and I felt like an asshole for being the person to cause her that.

She noticed the bottle of water. "For me?"

"Yes." I shoved it towards her.

She took it and uncapped it. "Thank you." she spoke softly.

I didn't know how to proceed now. She may not be in the right state of mind because of her crying. Being emotional would not help, though in the end I knew it was inevitable.

Before I could continue my train of thought she set her water down and then pushed a small shiny object towards me. "Keep it."

I looked down at the object; it was her engagement ring. She gave the ring back. Does that mean it's over between us? Or does it mean that we aren't getting married?

"What does this mean?" I asked.

"'It means that I don't want to marry you." she said sadly.

"I see."

She took a deep breath and then took another drink of water. "I also think it's best if we don't see each other anymore. Or ever."

That surprised me. She was breaking up with me? I had this whole thing planned out. I never would have thought she would do this.

"Did you hear me Edward?"

I glanced at her warily. "Yes, I did."

"I'm moving back with my parents. I'll collect my things over the weekend."

"Tanya we have to talk about this."

She shifted in her seat. "What's there to say? You don't love me and you never did. I was foolish to believe otherwise."

"That's not true. I love you it's just that...."

She slapped her hand on the table. "Don't please. I can't bear to hear why you don't love me or whatever the hell it is you were going to say. I need to leave with some dignity Edward. I deserve that much."

I nodded my head. She continued.

"I love you Edward, I do. And I know I'm a foolish woman for doing so. But at the same time I'm scared to death about marrying you. I feel pressure from my parents to settle down and start a family. They've always loved you and they always wanted us to merge together. I suppose the reason I stayed around so long was because I had to prove something to them. I don't want this though. Not like this."

Pinching the bridge of my nose I responded. "I love you too, but not enough to marry you and give you what you deserve. I'm not the guy you need. I know I've caused you a lot of grief and I'm sorry. But you're right; it can't be like this. We're not in love."

Teas were slipping down her cheeks. "I know."

"What do you want Tanya?"

"Something better than this." she replied.

I got up and went to the living room, retrieving a box of tissue. I placed it on the table for her. "I'm very sorry." I said.

"I know. Your the only thing I've ever had Edward and it scares me to think about what's out there. But I want to try."

I smiled. Perhaps this talk was exactly what we both needed. It pained us to do this yet, it was helping and oddly therapeutic. "You can have anything you want Tanya. I have faith in you."

She laughed. "And there's that Cullen charm. Maybe that's what drew me to you."

I laughed along with her. "Perhaps." I conceded. "But you know us Cullen men can't help it. It's just embedded in us."

She rolled her eyes. "Isn't that the truth?" she murmured.

"You don't have to leave Tanya."

She shook her head. "No, I have to." she disagreed.

"I should leave. It's not right if you leave." I reasoned.

"I want to leave Edward." she replied.

"Where does this leave us?" I asked.

"Exes." she said simply.

I laughed a bit bitterly. "So it does."

She got up and went to me. She placed her hand on my shoulder and squeezed. "I may not be in love with you Edward, but I do love you as a person. And I'm sorry that I'm not the one for you. I do know that you will find that one person who is perfect for you. Try not screw it up." she smirked.

I placed my hand over hers. "'I'm sorry for every thing I ever did to make you sad. And that this didn't work out. You'll find someone better."

She shrugged. "That's the plan."

Two weeks later I was home alone in an empty apartment. After that night Tanya and I continued living together but she and I went around looking for a new place for her. I've thought this before, and now I feel more confident in saying, Tanya was more like a friend than a lover. She and I just didn't click romantically. We got a long just fine but we were best suited as friends if anything.

It didn't escape me that I had failed to mention Bella in the middle of our talk. I had originally planned on telling Tanya but it didn't happen.

I also hadn't made any un-announced visits to Bella. I hadn't called her or any other type of contact. Now that Tanya and I were over I had to carefully devise my plan to pursue Bella. Wait. Pursue Bella? Did I want to pursue her?

If I'm being completely honest with myself, then yes. Bella holds more than attraction on me. I couldn't treat Bella like the other girls.

Girls like Bella are in a whole different league than the girls I've been with. Bella is innocent and wholesome. She's untainted and pure. She's alluring and beautiful. She's perfect. Most importantly, Bella was fragile and delicate. She breaks easily. And if I hurt her I knew she wouldn't get back together the way Tanya did. There was a part of me wondering if I was moving on too fast. But another part me was saying that in order to move on I would have to be involved with someone else. And I wasn't involved with Bella, not yet. But, perhaps I should lay off of her. She was part of the reason for my breakup with Tanya not that I blamed Bella for it. No, it wasn't her fault. It was mine, I knew that, but Bella triggered something.

I knew I had to earn Bella. She wasn't just going to fall in love with me. I had to earn her trust and really ease up on the rare visits. If I could build up a friendship with Bella then maybe, just maybe we could head into a different direction.

***

Tanya's POV.

It hurt me to let go of him. It hurt me that I knew I wasn't the one for him. It hurt me that he didn't put up a fight for me.

I was stupid and should have known better. Did I honestly expect more from him? I know he isn't a bad person and he has reasons for being the way he is. But at one time I convinced myself that I would be the one to break him. I would be the girl who made him want to do better. I wanted to be the girl that captured his heart.

Foolish.

Originally, I was wary about dating him. I knew of him. And our families went way back. I hung out with him at all those functions and gala's. But that was it. It wasn't until my mother kept hinting that Edward was single did I catch on.

Our relationship wasn't perfect but it was good enough, or so I thought. I could feel we lacked certain stuff but that would come in time.

Planning the wedding made me see things. It put a lot into perspective. Marriage was a vow, a promise. It was commitment in it's finest form. And it scared the hell out of me. I thought marrying him was the answer to our relationship instead it was the way out.

***

Bella's POV.

Weeks passed and I still hadn't seen or heard of Edward. Not since his surprise visit when we had pizza and watched movies and I was wondering when he would pop up next.

Nothing exciting was happening in my life as of late. Rosalie was home more often but I suspect it's for Emmett's benefit, and not mine. I wasn't bitter though, she was happy and that was good enough for me. Work was work. I had a new assignment. I would be writing more travel related pieces again. Jessica was back and I was very pleased.

Tonight Rosalie was having Emmett and a "guest" coming to our place for dinner. In other words, I would cook and she would tidy up and then she would get the both of us ready. I told her repeatedly that I wasn't very keen about a blind date. She assured me it wasn't a blind date. She said she wanted Emmett to get to know me and that his friend had just gone through a tough breakup and he could use the cheering up. Great! I thought, my best friend is pimping me out to some loser who couldn't keep his girlfriend. I, of course, did not win our debate so here I am dressed in a royal blue wrap around dress and white flats. My hair was kept down and it had it's usual wave. Makeup was kept fairly neutral. I had some eye shadow and Rose applied some liquid liner and I was wearing a coral lip gloss.

"Bella! The food in the oven?" Rosalie frantically asked.

Poor girl, she was so nervous. I sighed heavily. I gotta suck it up for Rose. I could do this.

"Yeah. It's fine Rose. Relax." I said.

She nodded her head up and down. "Ok. Right. Relax."

"Breathe." I said.

She squeezed my hand. "Thanks for doing this."

I was about to reply to her when we both heard a loud knock at our door.

"They're here!" she cried.

* * *

Emmett's "friend" is obvious, isn't it? :)

Till next time.

Tina


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Impressions  
**Rating**: PG-13 (Language)  
**Summary**: Bella is a single, shy, and timid writer. Edward is an engaged, charming, and handsome businessman. What do you get when Bella has to cover "Seattle's New Couple?"  
**Disclaime**r: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing.  
**Comments**: AU, AH. I couldn't get this plot bunny out of my head. It demanded to be written.

I'm happy that you guys liked the break up. I know some of you may have had an idea on how to play it out, and I'm just glad I did it justice. And yes, they did have to break up. Otherwise, where would our Bella be in this story?

Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 13

Bella's POV.

The knocking was growing louder and Rosalie was fidgeting with anticipation; I looked over at her, wondering if she was going to answer the door between now and a century from now.

"Rose?" I prompted her. I nudged her with my elbow.

"Can you get it, Bells? I'm kind of nervous here." She admitted.

"Go to the kitchen, pretend to do something important. And I'll get the door." I told her. I pushed her towards the kitchen and turned to walk to the front door.

As I approached the door, I could hear Emmett giddy with excitement. "Rosalie, baby, are you gonna make us wait for forever?"

I chuckled. I had only met Emmett once, at Edward and Tanya's engagement dinner. We didn't talk much. I was pre-occupied and he and Rosalie were just mending things between them. He seemed friendly and from Rose told me, he's really funny and sweet. I reached out to unlock the dead bolt and swung the door open. I was greeted by Emmett's massive form. He saw me and broke out into a big happy grin.

"Bella! It's nice to see you again!" he cried.

He reached out and wrapped me into a tight bear hug. I returned the sentiment and smiled. Emmett is really strong, and he was kind of crushing me. He must have sensed that I was losing the movement of limbs, because he loosened his hold on me. We were in the entry way of the apartment and I was looking outward when I noticed a man standing behind Emmett. It was his friend.

I almost gasped out loud. Instead of a friend, there stood his brother, Edward. Surprised could not cover how I felt. What is he doing here? Where is Emmett's friend?

Emmett and I broke from our hug and he looked down at me; a guilty smile on his face.

"Sorry Bella. I hope I didn't crush you!" he said good naturedly.

I waved him off. "It's ok. It's nice to see you again." I replied.

My eyes were fixed on Edward. I think Edward could tell I was shocked to see him. He had this apologetic expression on his face. He waved at me as if to say, "Uhhh.... Hey?"

"Emmett, you guys should come in. Rosalie is waiting in the kitchen." I said.

Emmett then slapped a hand on his forehead. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot Edward was here! Bella, you remember Edward, right?"

I smiled thinly. "We've met."

Emmett gave me a curious look. And then he grimaced. "Oh that's right. You met him at the dinner. You were the one working with him and.."

He didn't have time to finish, because Edward cleared his throat very loudly. "Yes Emmett, we've met."

Emmett nodded and cast me an apologetic look. I tired to smile back at him. I didn't need these two men looking at me like that for the whole night. I held the door open and they both walked in. My eyes followed Edward. He was walking behind Emmett and he tool off his jacket just as Emmett did. Rosalie had emerged from the kitchen. She was busy talking to Emmett and putting their jackets away.

Suddenly questions were running through my head. Rosalie told me Emmett's "friend" was coming. Supposedly his friend had just gone through had bad breakup, and that he needed some cheering up. This wasn't a blind date, but merely four adults spending time together. To hell it was! What the fuck is going on? Or maybe, Emmett's friend couldn't make it so he roped Edward into coming? Yeah. That was it. Emmett had originally invited his friend who just went through a bad breakup and needed to pass the time, but his friend bailed on him so Emmett called hid brother Edward to come in the last minute. That made sense.

"Bella. Bella. Bella!" Rosalie's voice screeched.

I shook my head out of my reverie. "Yeah?"

"Can you please check on the food? I don't know if it's done and I wouldn't know anyway. I can't cook to save my life." She said lightly.

I laughed. "Sure."

She took Emmett by the hand and led him to the living room. She looked over her shoulder and cast an apologetic look to me. Shit, what is with these looks tonight?

I walked to the kitchen and could hear the sounds of someone following me.

"Rose, it's cool. I've got this." I said as I turned around to shoo her away. Instead I almost collided with a tall, lean form. I looked up to see Edward. He had a sad expression on his face.

"Bella." He said softly.

I inwardly groaned. His soft voice was really soothing. Almost hypnotizing.

"Yeah?" I managed to respond.

He took a step back and ran a hand through his hair. Standing there in the kitchen, facing him, I gave him the once over. Edward was wearing dark wash jeans and gray lightweight sweater. Oh yes, handsome wasn't a good enough adjective for him.

"I owe you an apology Bella."

I met his eyes. "What do you mean Edward?"

"You must be wondering why I'm here." He said.

"Frankly Edward, I always wonder what you're doing in my apartment." I didn't intend to say that. It just slipped. I wanted to tell him that it was ok and that dinner would be ready.

"I guess I deserve that." He conceded. "I need to apologize though. Please know it wasn't my idea to come here."

Huh? I thought. He didn't want to come here? Of course stupid. He was just covering for Emmett and his friend.

"It's cool Edward. I understand."

He looked at me with surprise. "It is?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah. I know you're just helping Emmett. Let's just do this for them ok?"

He looks quizzical. "That's part of it, but you should know I don't expect anything from you. I value our friendship too much."

I opened the oven and took a peak at the lasagna. It was nice golden brown top and filling aroma told me it was ready to be taken out. I grabbed the oven mitts and bent down to take the tray out.

"That's sweet Edward; I value our friendship too." I called as I placed my hands on either sides of the dish. As soon as my left oven mitt clad hand came to touch the dish I immediately dropped the dish back in the oven.

"Hot!" I screamed.

In a flash Edward was by my side. He took the mitts off of my hands and brought my left hand for inspection. It wasn't burned; I had just barely grazed it. Edward rubbed my hand in both of his then lifted my palm up and gave it a small gentle kiss.

"All better?" he asked.

I could only dumbly nod my head.

He smiled. "Good. Here, let me take it out." He said indicating the food. He picked up the mitt and inspected the one I used for my left hand. It was a little torn, no wonder I could feel the heat off of the dish. He flipped it over and then reached in and took out the tray of lasagna.

"Where would you like me to put this?"

I was slowly regaining consciousness. Edward kissed me. And he played it off like it was nothing. I inwardly slapped myself. Of course he played it off like it's nothing. That's what you would do if a small child injured himself.

"Right here on the counter. Thanks."

He set it down and took the oven mitts off. "No problem."

"So let's wait for it to cool and let's go back to the living room. I'm sure Rose and Emmett are waiting." I hastily said.

I walked out of the kitchen with Edward in tow. Rosalie and Emmett were seated on the couch and the television was on. As Edward and I entered they looked up from the screen and both started talking at the same time.

"Bella are you Ok? I heard you scream." Rosalie said.

"Edward! How do you like Bella, she's a hottie, huh? Emmett said.

I cringed. "Hardly, Emmett but thanks for the compliment."

Emmett laughed lazily. "It is a compliment, so take it as one."

Rosalie looked at me with curious eyes, "Bella you haven't answered my question. Are you ok?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine. One of our oven mitts has a hole and unluckily for me I used it and almost got burned. But Edward stepped in and helped." I explained.

"Oh that's good that Edward was here. I know if it was just us two then it would have been so much worse. We'd probably in the emergency room." She teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. Yeah. We all know now that I'm clumsy."

Emmett laughed. "Rosie has told me some of your clumsy stories. I'm impressed!" he cried.

I sat down on the loveseat and Edward sat next to me. I shook my head. "Oh no! I bet you she's told you about the time I tripped over the rug and got rug burn from the fall? Or the time I stumbled over the couch and nearly missed the coffee table?"

He and Rosalie were laughing so hard. "Yeah she did. Were you ever drunk when these things happened?"

"No." I said slightly embarrassed.

Rosalie shook her head, "You do not want to see Bella drunk. If clumsy Bella is entertaining then drunken Bella is too much to handle."

"Rosalie! Stop talking." I hissed.

Edward spoke up. "Bella is quite the interesting person."

"Oh you have no idea." She agreed.

I shot up from my seat. "Oh look, it's dinner time!"

"Aww Bella. We're sorry. We love you just the way you are!" Emmett said.

I was flushed. "Thanks." I replied.

Rosalie followed me into the kitchen and told the guys to sit at the table and that we'd get everything ready. I took out a knife to cut the lasagna into nice portions and Rosalie went to the fridge to get out the green salad and the dressings. As she and I bustled in the kitchen I could tell that tonight would be a long night. I liked Emmett just fine. He's fun and goofy, totally the opposite of Rosalie but they're really well matched.

Rose set the salad on the counter next to the tray of lasagna.

"So Bella, how do you like Edward?" she whispered.

I gave her a weird look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, he's handsome right? You like him he's nice." She prodded.

I sighed. "Rose, nothing is going to happen between Edward and me."

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"It's obvious. He's taken, you know that." I hissed.

"He's taken?" she repeated.

"Duh. He's engaged." I reminded her.

"Oh honey, you've got your facts mixed up." She said sadly. "I can't believe it." She said slightly mad.

"What Rose?"

She changed her expression quickly. "Nothing. Just talk to Edward ok?"

"Uhh whatever." I said.

When Rose and I were seated at the table and the food had all been served, the four of us fell into easy conversation. We didn't talk about important things. I could tell Rosalie was deliberately keeping the conversation light. And I wondered why. It was like she was trying to hide something. And I had a feeling the three of them knew something I didn't.

"I'm stuffed." Emmett said heavily.

"I like my men with a big appetite." Rose replied with a twinkle in her eye.

"Bella, the food was fantastic." Edward commented.

"Thank you Edward. I'm glad you both enjoyed it." I said.

Rosalie beamed. "Bella is the best cook ever. If I didn't have her here, I'm sure I'd starve."

"Geez Rose, you're making me feel self conscious." I chided. "But thanks."

"Anyone ready for some coffee? Or I know! Bella makes he best ice cream sundaes!" Rose exclaimed.

"I'm in!" Emmett said.

"All of us please?" Edward asked with a grin. "You do make the best ice cream sundaes."

I blushed. "Ok, why don't you all go to the living room and I'll fix us some ice cream."

"Bella I think I love you." Emmett sighed. "Will you be my best friend? So that I can eat everything you make?"

"Sure Emmett. I could use a friend like you." I teased.

"Good. You can be my second baby sister." He said.

"Hey, what am I?" Rose feigned hurt.

He draped his arm over her shoulder. "My hot sexy girlfriend?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes but then gave him a peck on the cheek. "Ok."

***

Edward's POV.

Bella was oblivious to me. She didn't know about my broken engagement. I haven't told her and now I was sure Tanya hadn't either.

After we broke up, Tanya said she'd take care of everything and cancel all of the plans. Luckily, we hadn't done that much planning, yet we had sent out announcements to our families and that damn magazine knew we were engaged. Tanya was to inform the magazine that we weren't engaged anymore and to terminate the article and spread on us. I suppose with her job, her move, and telling her parents she didn't have time to tell the magazine. I couldn't fault her for that though.

Tanya and I decided the best course of action would be to tell our families first. Tanya moved out and told her parents. I'm sure her mother was pissed, but Tanya handled it just fine.

My parents have weekly family dinners. Every Thursday night my mom makes dinner and all of us siblings come together and spend time with our parents. It's a tradition my mom, Esme, started right after we all finished college and moved back home. Last Thursday, I told my family that Tanya and I broke up. My parents were a bit saddened by the news but they assured me I'd find my true love someday. Alice, however, clapped her hands and said rather happily, "I knew she wasn't the one for you." Gee, thanks Alice. Emmett however shrugged and said, "It's another girl." I almost hyperventilated. Emmett knew?!? Well of course he did, he's my brother he knows me so well. So now all the important people knew I was single. Everyone but Bella.

Originally, I wanted Bella to know before hand that Tanya and I had parted ways. I was hoping that she would learn from her boss that her article on us would not be printed and that she would learn; that I wasn't engaged anymore.

Ok. So I had a hard time with telling her myself. I know the right thing would be to tell her but I was scared.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Emmett grumbled.

We were seated in the living room. Bella was in the kitchen making ice cream sundaes and Rosalie and Emmett were glaring at me. Hmm it seems Emmett informed Rosalie that Tanya and I had broken up. Great, Rosalie knows and still, Bella doesn't.

"If you hurt her, I swear to God you will regret it." Rosalie spat.

I had to give it to Rosalie. She was a good actress. In front of Bella she pretended to like me and she kept the dinner conversation safe. Now that Bella was out of earshot the gloves came off.

"It's complicated." I said.

"How?" Emmett asked. "You're single. She's single. You like her. Go for it."

"Bella is different. I can't just go for it." I said.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at me. "Explain it to her. Bella will understand. Give her more credit. She doesn't break easily."

Oh if that were true. But I knew better. Bella does break easily; I knew that just by looking at her. I had to treat Bella like a precious flower. She was too rare of a girl to hurt.

"I'll tell her." I said.

"When?" Rosalie asked.

"Soon." I replied.

"You know Edward, I only agreed to this for Emmett. He wanted you to come. But the truth is; I don't give a shit about you. I know all about you and believe me I'm not impressed. You treat women like crap and your fiancée too. That doesn't look good. But I can tell Bella likes you. And, Bella is a smart girl, she wouldn't like any loser. So, for now I'll play nice. But just remember, she's my best friend. You hurt her, and I'll fucking castrate you myself." She said with conviction.

Emmett whistled. "Man she's hot when she's pissed."

"I understand Rosalie." I agreed with her.

"Good. Now shut up, Bella's coming with the ice cream." She nodded her head.

And right on cue, Bella walked in with a tray of four bowls of ice cream. She set the tray down on the coffee table then motioned for us to take whichever bowl.

It had been weeks since I had one of Bella's sweet ice cream sundaes. She used the main ingredients, vanilla ice cream, hot fudge, cherries, but she would add a little something extra to make it her own special loveliness. Chocolate chips, marshmallows, or strawberry slices. This time it was chocolate chips.

"This is great Bella!" Emmett happily thanked her.

"Thanks Emmett!" she chirped.

As I ate the ice cream, I watched Bella eat hers. She seemed to have a certain way of eating it. Instead of digging in like the rest of us she let it sit there. I was curious so I craned my neck to get a better closer look. She must have noticed me because she glanced at me and furrowed her brow.

"Edward what are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"I'm sorry Bella. I was just curious about the way you eat the ice cream." I confessed.

Rosalie piped up, "She waits till it melts and then swirls it around till it's a sticky and gooey substance."

"Oh." I grinned. "You play with your food huh?"

Bella blushed. "I thought you knew."

I looked at her puzzled. "No, I didn't. Should I have?"

She shrugged. '"Well last time you were here I made these." She said quietly so only I could hear.

I smiled lightly at her. "I didn't notice. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." She replied.

***

Bella's POV.

After we finished our sundaes Emmett announced that he and Edward should get going.

"Rosie, I'll call you later ok?"

Rosalie wrapped her arm around Emmett's and led him to the entry way.

It was me and Edward now. He put on his jacket and I just stood there.

"Bella, thank you for cooking. Lasagna is my favorite, and I think yours may be the best I've had." Edward said nicely.

I could feel my cheeks getting warm. "You're welcome Edward. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." I replied.

"Edward! Yo! We gotta go!" came Emmett's booming voice.

"I'll be right there." Edward called.

"I think he wants to leave." I teased.

Edward smiled, "Nah he doesn't. We just need to stop by our parent's house before it gets really late."

"Oh."

"Bella, would it be alright if I, I mean, is it ok if I give you a hug?" he stammered.

He wanted to hug me. He was asking me permission and I found it really cute of him. I inclined my head and he understood. Edward stepped forward and bent down to envelope me in his arms. My body met his and I could feel his well muscled form beneath my hands. Edward loosened his hold and pulled away. But right before he let go completely, he bent down and placed a kiss on my cheek. It was so quick; I almost didn't feel it.

"You're beautiful Bella. And so is that adorable blush of yours." He whispered.

He gave me one last squeeze and then he swept past me and joined Emmett and Rosalie in the entry way. I stood there surprised and dazed. Once again, Edward managed to render me speechless. I must have stood there for a while because Rosalie was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What happened?" I asked confused.

Rosalie looked at me skeptically. "I should ask you that. You look like you're in a trance. What happened with Edward?"

"He kissed me." I said.

"What?" Rosalie yelled.

"On the cheek." I clarified.

Rosalie breathed out a sigh of relief. "I guess that's ok."

"He's a flirt huh?"

Rose sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to her. "Well sweetie, he kind of was. But I think he may have changed."

I sat next to her and pulled my feet up. "What does that mean? Oh never mind, he's engaged that's how he changed."

Rosalie shook her head. "I'm so sorry Bella. You don't know everything. I can tell you Edward is handsome and gorgeous looking. He used to have trouble in the dating department. Not that he couldn't get a date, he just didn't date the same girl twice. You already know about Tanya and well; they had been together for years before he asked her to marry him. But things change sweetie. Just promise me you'll still be you after everything is said and done, ok?"

I was beyond confused. What the hell does this all mean?

"What don't I know Rose?" I asked exasperatedly.

"You need to talk to Edward again." She replied.

"What the hell for?" I cried.

"Because you don't know everything." She said sadly.

"Oh gee thanks! You know, I know all three of you are keeping something from me. This whole night has been playing with my head. First you tell me Emmett's friend went through a bad breakup and needs to be cheered up, and then instead of Emmett's friend showing up, it's Edward! Oh but that's not all, Edward has to waltz in here all gorgeous looking and speak in code to me apologizing and shit. And during dinner I know you kept things safe! All three of you seemed to know something I don't!" I yelled.

"Bella you need to take a deep breath and mull over what you just said. Just think about what you do know and I promise you you'll have your answers." She said.

She got up and started putting the bowls back on the serving tray and carried it out to the kitchen. "I'm cleaning up. Stay there and think."

I lay down on the couch and closed my eyes. Tonight had been interesting and strange and fun. I was happy to Rosalie so happy with Emmett. I was prepared for Emmett's friend, but instead it was Edward. What happened? Emmett's friend was supposed to be here, but like I thought he must have bailed and Edward came in to save face. Edward was in rare form tonight; confusing, charming, funny, and beautiful all in one night.

Rosalie's words rang back in my ears, "think about what you know and I promise you you'll have your answers." Hmm, ok. Emmett's friend didn't come, Edward did. What I know of Emmett's friend is that he just went through a bad breakup. This wasn't a blind date, just people hanging out. Emmett's friend, Edward. Emmett's friend, Edward. Emmett's friend, Edward. Back and forth I processed the information that I knew. And then that's when it hit me. Edward was Emmett's friend. Yeah they are brothers, but how often do siblings refer to each other as friends? All the time if you're really close. It made sense now. The wording is what threw me in for a loop. "Friend" siblings are friends.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" I spat.

I shot up from the couch and looked back at the kitchen. Rosalie hadn't even started to clean. She was standing in the doorway looking at me. I met her eyes, she looked back at me and nodded.

"Fuck." I said and collapsed on the couch.

* * *

Make sense? Bella didn't know about Edward and Tanya. Tanya was supposed to take care of everything but she's been busy so she hasn't gotten around to telling Bella's boss or Bella that there is no more Edward and Tanya. Bella got confused and then just assumed Emmett's friend couldn't make it so Edward came instead. But in the end, Rose gave her a little push in the right direction and finally Bella knows.

Till next time.

Tina


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Impressions  
**Rating**: PG-13 (Language)  
**Summary**: Bella is a single, shy, and timid writer. Edward is an engaged, charming, and handsome businessman. What do you get when Bella has to cover "Seattle's New Couple?"  
**Disclaime**r: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing.  
**Comments**: AU, AH. I couldn't get this plot bunny out of my head. It demanded to be written.

Edward needs a major ass kicking. And I know just the right pixie to do it. :)

Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 14

Edward's POV.

"You are such an asshole; you know that right?"

Shut up Emmett." I growled.

"Dude! You are such a pussy!" He cried.

"I don't want to hear it Emmett." I said.

"Edward I don't get you man. I mean, you were dating Tanya and then you'd cheat on her, but she still stuck around. And ok, I'm all for playing the field but hell it gets boring after a while. And then you propose to Tanya but not even two months later you both end up splitting. What the hell is going on with you?"

I ran a hand through my hair trying not pull it all out. Tonight had been eventful to say the least.

"I found out Tanya and I weren't meant to be." I replied quietly.

Emmett laughed. "I figured that out. But what caused you and her to break it off. I almost believed you loved her."

"I have a feeling you know more than what you're saying." I grumbled.

"Maybe I do. But I'd like to hear it from you." He replied.

"Tanya and I were never in love. It was just convenient for both us I suppose. I learned just recently that if I'm going to marry someone it should be someone I can commit to and not just settle."

Emmett had turned down the radio and was listening intently to me. We were on our way to Forks to stay overnight at our parents house. The drive from Seattle to Forks wasn't very lengthy but it did give us plenty of time to talk.

"No shit Sherlock. So Bella was working for you two." He pressed.

"Yes. Bella is from that magazine that was going to do a spread on Tanya and me." I replied.

"And you like her."

"I don't know." I confessed.

Emmett sighed. "You do." He said curtly.

I couldn't respond. And Emmett knew he was right. And even I knew he is right. I do like Bella and that's when this whole circus started. I couldn't put Bella at fault for all this though. She was just a minor thing in this equation. It was solely on my shoulders. I allowed myself to feel certain things for her. And I allowed myself to act and to deceive Tanya when she didn't deserve it. Finally, I kept something from Bella. I was supposed to tell her, I should have told her tonight but I didn't. And now I was playing further into this stupid game I had conjured up.

"I have to tell her." I said.

"'You have to tell Bella because you like her and want to date her."

"I have to tell her because she deserves to know the truth and because I want to have a relationship with her." I clarified.

"Holy hell! Are you serious?" Emmett yelled.

"Think about it Emmett, did I ever show Tanya love? Of course I cared about her but did you see either of us in love and all googly eyed and shit?"

"No." he answered.

"No." I agreed. "I'm such a dumb shit. I messed up a lot of things."

"Like what?"

"Bella for one thing. I've kept my distance so to speak. I haven't even touched her but I know I've done things to make her think twice about me."

"You haven't touched her but you have done things to make her think twice about you? He said incredulously. "You know you sound like a fucking rapist." He said

"Shit." I sighed.

He started laughing. "I'm kidding!"

"I'm not!" I yelled. "You're right. Oh why is this so fucked up?"

"Because you made it that way." He said simply.

Damn he was right again. I did make this all fucked up. I was attracted to Bella but what did I do? Keep Tanya again. Granted, I thought I would never see Bella again after our encounter at Starbucks. But then when I saw her again, shit I should have known then that I didn't want to get married. And finally when she interviewed us and I did all that sneaky shit to be around her. The only thing I did right was break up with Tanya. At least we ended on good terms. It was mutual.

But now all there's left is Bella. I had to tell Bella. I'm sure she'd be wondering about that article. Crap the article! I would have to make a phone call and have that canceled. I couldn't bother Tanya with that right now. It was time I took better control of things.

"So what are you going to do?" Emmett asked.

"I have to call that magazine tomorrow and cancel that thing they were doing for us. And then I'll have to tell Bella."

"And how are you gonna tell Bella?"

"I haven't thought about that." I confessed.

"You're a dick." He said.

"I know." I agreed.

"We're here."

Emmett parked the car and I took off my seatbelt. I opened my door and stepped out into the cold winter air. I looked on towards the house and could see that somebody was still up. I checked out the driveway, Alice was here.

We walked to the door and Emmett took out his key. He unlocked it and we stepped inside the house hallway. Not one second after I shut the door we were assaulted by Alice.

"You're an idiot!" she yelled.

"Huh?" I said.

"You didn't tell her." She said sadly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked,

"I know you saw a girl tonight Edward. And I know this girl is the reason why you and Tanya broke up. And you just confirmed that you didn't tell her you are single!" she cried hysterically.

Emmett took this as his cue to leave. He mumbled something about going to get some pie. Fuck I was alone to fend for myself against Alice.

"Alice how the hell do you know all this?" I asked.

"I'm perceptive Edward. I knew Tanya wasn't the right one for you. She actually put up with your shit. You need a girl that won't." she said smiling broadly.

"Can we sit down if we're going to be discussing my messed up love life?" I whined.

"Your love life is messed up?" she raised a brow. "Oh fine." She grabbed my hand and led me to the living room. We sat down on the couch and she grinned at me.

"Start talking Cullen." She said sternly.

"I fucked things up Alice. And now I have to fix it." I said quietly.

"Like what?" she whispered back. "It's not about Tanya is it?"

I shook my head. "No, she and I are over. It was never a good idea to marry her."

"You didn't love her." She said simply.

"I didn't. And I was a real ass for keeping her around. I hurt her."

"You didn't mean to do you?" Alice said gently.

I shook my head again. "It all started when I met someone." I sucked in a breath and let it out. "I met someone one day while I was getting coffee. I thought she was just a random stranger and that I would never see her again. But as it turns out, I did see her again. At the engagement party."

Alice gasped. "What? Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Bella. You met her she is the magazine writer. And she knows Jasper and Rosalie." I finished.

Alice's' eyes were wide as saucers now. "I did meet her! She's very pretty! But Edward, how does Bella come into play?"

"Because after I met her I felt very attracted to her. At the time I thought it was just some physical lust and that she was like any other girl I'd been with. But she's not. She's very different. And Alice, I've done things with her that I shouldn't have."

"Like what?" Alice said carefully.

"When she was working with me and Tanya I would stay quiet but one time Tanya left us because she had some work emergency. So when Bella and I were alone, I couldn't help myself but flirt with her."

"What?!?" Alice nearly screamed.

I clamped my hand over her mouth. "Shhh!" I hissed. "You're going to wake mom and dad up." I released my hand and she glared at me.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"I flirted with her, ok? But I swear, I didn't touch her and I drew a line between us." I sighed.

"Ok so you have flirted with her. What else did you do?"

"I snuck around and had my secretary get me her contact info. I've been to her apartment a total of three times and we've hung out and had dinner and lunch together." I admitted.

"You cheated!" Alice accused.

"What? How?" I cried.

"You cheated on Tanya with Bella!" she hissed. "You may not have touched Bella but you've dated."

"We never dated!"

"Edward, you said you flirted with her. You've had dinner, and lunch, and you've been to her apartment. Those could constitute as cheating on your fiancée. It may not have been an official date but call me crazy, that is what you when you date someone."

Great, just great, I thought. As if I couldn't fuck this up anymore, I just did. With this new knowledge, I felt even worse. What kind of person does these things? Me, I thought bitterly.

"Edward, what's the matter? You look strange." Alice mused.

"How do I fix this Alice?" I said.

She smiled. "Edward everything is going to all right I can promise you that." She tapped her index finger against her temple, as if she was thinking very hard about something. "I've got it!" she said triumphantly.

"What?" I asked eagerly.

"Let's just try to get passed all the messed up things you did, hmm?" she said seriously. "So you like Bella. The first thing you have to do is tell her obviously. You should start by stopping that article about you and Tanya from being printed. Call the magazine office tomorrow. After that, try to get Bella to meet with you. Tell her everything Edward. And I mean everything. Tell her how you feel and let her decide what to do after that." Alice took in a big breath. "I think you guys should meet at the place where you first met. It might give her a sentimental feeling and it could score points for you. And let's face it, you need it." She snickered.

"I'll do all this tomorrow." I said.

"You better." Alice said sternly. "Well I'm going to bed. You've given me a very fabulous story to mull over."

"Alice why are you here?"

"I grew up here you idiot." She said sarcastically.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I know. But what are you doing here tonight?"

"I called mom and she told me you and Emmett were going to be passing through for a visit. I made it a point to be here too. And good thing too, otherwise you'd be in much deeper shit." She said gleefully.

"Thanks Alice, I love you to." I said darkly.

She was already walking away and laughing. "I know!"

That night I didn't get much sleep. I was busy tossing and turning. There was so much swimming around my head that I couldn't relax. Alice was right. Emmett was right. I am a horrible, horrible, horrible person. I have done so many stupid things and I may have hurt more than one person without realizing. I had a feeling that I messed things up pretty bad, but I was holding out that maybe, just maybe I still had a small chance to fix things. And I would certainly try to fix everything.

I woke up early and before I headed downstairs to see the curious facial expressions of my family I headed to Alice's room. If I was going to call that damn magazine editor and get him to pull out the article Bella wrote about me and Tanya, I would need help. I needed Alice's persistence. I wasn't sure if the editor would oblige me so if worse came to worse I knew Alice could get me out of it. She could persuade the devil himself to come clean.

"Alright, Edward, let's get this done with." Alice hissed. "I'm missing mom's blueberry pancakes and I swear if Emmett eats it all you will pay."

"Fine Alice. Fine." I replied.

I already had the number of the editor because Tanya had given it to me. It was a Saturday morning and I knew he wouldn't be in the office so I called his cell phone number. Tanya was very adamant about the article so it didn't surprise me that she got hold of his contact information. It rang three times and finally the guy answered. He was slightly out of breath and when I introduced myself over the phone he became hysterical. He started rambling about Isabella not taking her job seriously but she was a damn good writer so that's why he gave her the piece and then he started apologizing. I rolled my eyes; this guy is such a drip. I wanted to shout at him, get his attention but he wouldn't stop apologizing and talking. Finally I put him on speaker phone and Alice took this time to shout into the phone.

"Shut up!" Alice screamed.

I held back my laughter. He became very quiet then.

"Mr. Newton, I would apologize for my sister's outburst but truth be told, it was very much needed. I didn't call you to complain about Isabella. I am calling you to ask you to retract the article Isabella wrote. You see, Tanya and I are no longer engaged. In fact, we have parted ways. And to be respectful to her wishes, I would very much appreciate it if you would not print anything about us. Of course you will be compensated for the work and effort you put; as well as Isabella." I finished.

"I'm sorry to hear that Mr. Cullen. I.. of course I will take it out. It will not be printed. You have my word."

"Thank you very much Mr. Newton. I appreciate it." I said.

"I'll get started on that now. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Alice arched her brow, "It pays to be a Cullen huh?"

"Yeah. Sometimes it does." I conceded.

"So how about you tell Bella?" she grinned.

"I have to go!" I cried.

"Where are you going?" she exclaimed.

"I've got to go get some coffee." I said as I ran down the stairs.

Emmett drove last night and we had only taken one car. I didn't feel bad for leaving him without transportation because I was sure Alice could give him a ride back home. And besides, knowing Emmett he would be enjoying Esme's cooking right now.

I backed out and drove immediately back towards the city. It would be about an hour before I could get within a 5 mile radius of Bella. I didn't really have a plan all I knew was that if I didn't tell her right now then I would lose my chance. I contemplated Alice's words. She told me I could possibly score some points if Bella and I met at the place we first met. I knew where that exact Starbucks was located and I was sure Bella did to. Now, all I had to do was get her there.

I found a parking space on the street. It wasn't even noon and surprisingly the area didn't look very crowded. I pulled out my cell phone and located Bella's home number. And I thanked God silently for my secretary. She got all of Bella's contact info for me. It was ringing and ringing. And I was starting to think Bella wasn't home. Finally, when I was about to give up she answered.

"Hello?" she said frantically. She sounded slightly out of breath,

"Bella?" I said. "This is Edward. I'm sorry if this is a bad time but could you possibly meet me at Starbucks?" I rambled into the phone.

There was a pause. A very long pause.

"You want to meet me for coffee?" she said. The surprise in her voice was apparent.

"Please" I said. "I've go to talk to you."

"About what?" she said softly.

"About a lot of things. Please Bella. Just come down to the Starbucks where we first met and just listen to me? After you listen to me you can do whatever you want." I pleaded with her.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes." And then she hung up.

That was pleasantly easy. Well kind of. I almost thought she would hang up and forget about it. I waited in the car for over fifteen minutes. After checking my watch again, I decided to go wait inside.

I got out of the car and paid the meter. When I was inside I made my way to the short line and ordered two Mocha Chai lattes'. Bella had ordered it once before and she seemed to like it so I thought it would be a nice gesture. And hopefully she would ease up a bit. I sat down at a table by the left side of the entrance. I fiddled with the Styrofoam coffee cup. I was getting very anxious and nervous but I had to pull it together.

I must have been so lost in my thoughts because the next thing I knew Bella was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Edward? Edward? Edward are you ok?" she said curiously.

I looked at her. She was frowning slightly. "I'm sorry Bella. I'm just a little bit preoccupied." I answered. I shoved the coffee cup towards her. "I took the liberty of ordering you a latte."

She took a sip and I was rewarded with a tiny smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I replied.

"So what do you need to tell me Edward?" she said crisply. She looked at me and grinned.

"I have to apologize for my behavior Bella. I have done things I shouldn't have and it wasn't fair to you." I met her eyes and continued. "The first time I met you here, you took me quite literally by surprise. I didn't think I would ever see you again but I did. I have to say, you left quite the impression on me. After I saw you at the party I thought I could bury my emotions for you." I said smiling shyly.

Bella shifted her seat and took a drink. She nodded her head. "I see."

"I well, Tanya and I have broken our engagement. We also have stopped seeing each other completely." I said.

"So what Edward? You screw around with people's hearts and minds and then you expect me to what exactly?" she said angrily. I inwardly groaned. I knew she would get angry it was just natural.

"I have learned that Tanya and I was never a good match. It was a stupid mistake that we both carried on for a long while but we couldn't do it. I know I've messed with you many times and confused you and I shouldn't have. It's not right. For you or for Tanya."

"Why the hell are you telling me this?" she hissed. "I understand that you and she were engaged. And now you're not. But what I don't understand is why you want to tell me all this."

"I need to tell you this because I'm sorry for screwing around with your heart and mind." I said stressing the word _your_. "Bella what I am saying is, I am very attracted no! That's not the right word. I... Bella.... I have certain feelings and emotions for you. I've done terrible things but if you allow us, I think we could be ...." The words came to a halt.

"You're out of your mind." She said seriously.

"Bella I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I can't say this without making it sound fucked up. It's my fault. But please know this, I've tried to stay away from you but I just couldn't. And I'm sorry for doing all those things to you that made you question my intentions and for confusing you. It's just..."

"You like me." She stated.

I nodded my head. "Yes I do."

Bella took a deep breath and then she looked me squarely in the eye. "I want nothing to do with you Edward Cullen. I can't believe you would tell me this! So basically what you're saying is that _I'm_ the reason why you and your fiancée broke up?!? I will not take any part of this!" she hissed quietly so no one in the vicinity could hear her. And then she did what I was afraid of. She got up and stormed out of the coffee shop.

I watched as she left. Fuck, things just went from bad to worse.

* * *

Bella's POV is next. The good thig is, Edward told her. The bad thing is, Bella wants nothing to do with him. And I know it's not exactly normal for Edward to be paying Mike. But he doesn't want that article printed at all. :)

Till next time.

Tina


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** Impressions  
**Rating**: PG-13 (Language)  
**Summary**: Bella is a single, shy, and timid writer. Edward is an engaged, charming, and handsome businessman. What do you get when Bella has to cover "Seattle's New Couple?"  
**Disclaime**r: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing.  
**Comments**: AU, AH. I couldn't get this plot bunny out of my head. It demanded to be written.

Have a little faith in me please. This is an Edward/Bella story of course they end up together. The duh is silent. :) I'm all about happy endings but the occasional drama and angst never hurt anyone, right?

Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 15

Bella's POV.

Run! Run! Run! One side of my brain kept screaming. The other side said, you idiot! He just told you he has feelings for you and that he broke up with his fiancée so he could be with you! Get back in there!

No! I defiantly screamed in my head.

I had to go home. I had to be far away from this place and far away from him. Rosalie. I need Rosalie. She'll know what to do. Ugh. Edward knows where I live! What if he comes to my apartment? Well if he's smart, he'll stay away from me.

As I drove I put in a cd to help distract myself. It was a random mixed cd that Rose had copulated. Natasha Bedingfield's _Pocketful of Sunshine_ came blaring through the speakers. Ok, Natasha. Not helping here. I turned it off.

I cannot believe what just happened. Edward just told me he has feelings for me and that he and Tanya broke up. He said he was sorry for all the things he'd done. Now I know when he was engaged I was definitely attracted to him. How could I not be? Any woman would be attracted to him. But I didn't act on those feelings! I would never fraternize with a married man. Ok engaged, he was taken then!

It's possible that if he said those things to another woman, said woman would just jump into his arms and say yes, I'm yours! And although that may have been a nice alternative, I really didn't like the feeling of me coming between two people. It's funny when you think about it, Edward just confesses his feelings to me and what do I do? I run away.

My mind was going into overdrive and I was in a clouded daze. There were so many things to think about. So many things to consider and I really needed someone to talk to. I finally made it back to the apartment and I vaguely remember opening the front door and throwing my keys on the kitchen top. I needed to bake something. I had to keep myself busy and distract myself.

"Bella?" Bella?" Rosalie sounded concerned. Huh. Why would she be concerned?

I was taking out eggs, flour, baking soda, and chocolate chips. I think I have enough for a dozen cookies. Maybe I'll bake sugar cookies too. Or peanut butter maybe even raisin?

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Rosalie screeched.

"What?" I asked.

"What the hell are you doing?" she said. "You left and I didn't know where you went off to!"

I blinked. "I'm baking cookies."

Rose came and placed her hands on my shoulders forcing me to look at her. "You only bake in a daze when something is wrong. What happened?" she said tensely.

"Will you let me bake if I promise to talk while I bake?" I asked. I was trying to get back to the present time.

"Chocolate chip first." She said with a tiny smile.

I got out bowls, the hand mixer, the measuring cup, and the cookie sheet tray. "I went to Starbucks. Edward called here earlier and he said he wanted to talk to me. So I agreed to meet him."

"'And what did he say?"

I opened the oven and checked to make sure there were no pans or cookware inside. I closed the oven and turned it on to preheat. "He apologized for everything. For his behavior and he told me some bullshit that after he first met me he tried to bury his emotions for me." I said as I started mixing the dough.

"He apologized. Did he seem sincere?" Rosalie asked.

I shrugged. "I guess. He did seem kind of nervous but I don't know." I said shaking my head. "He also told me he and Tanya broke up."

Rosalie scoffed. "Albeit too late."

"That's what made me mad. I already knew he and Tanya aren't together but he told me they stopped seeing each other. Which means that he's single? What pissed me off is the way it sounded. Like he has no idea about love or relationships and it was like he expected me to be happy at what he told me." I added the chocolate chips and continued to mix the ingredients.

"Rose he told he likes me. He likes me! And I'm the reason he and Tanya broke up." I bitterly said.

Rose narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure, that you're the reason? No offense Bells but don't give yourself that much credit. You're not a home wrecker."

"Well he didn't say that. But I assumed." I put some foil on the cookie stray and then I proceeded to make little balls of dough.

"So he calls you and tells you that he needs to talk to you. You go and meet him and he tells you he has feelings for you and that he's broken off his engagement. Oh and that he isn't with Tanya anymore?"

"Yeah that's basically it." I said.

"Bella do you like him" she asked cautiously.

I almost dropped the dough. "No!" I lied.

"You're lying."' She stated. "I know you are because you're blushing." She smirked.

"Do I think Edward is gorgeous and hot? Yes. Am I attracted to him? Yes. He is a fine piece of ass. But do I like him beyond that? I don't know. I don't even know him! Before when I was working with him we did get to spend time together but we didn't talk. He flirted with me and but I didn't flirt back. If I did, it was unintentional." I huffed.

"Ok Bells. Think of it like this. Edward realizes he has feelings for you. But he's taken. So he tries to ignore them. Yet, you are both forced to spend time together, in a strictly professional setting yet he flirts a little with you. That's ok it's not like he's sleeping with you. Then Edward knows his feelings for you aren't going away so he does these crazy things to be near you. After a while, he realizes he should do things the right way. So he breaks off the engagement and extricates himself from Tanya. He has fucked things up but now he's trying to fix everything. He likes you and he's jumping through fire to show you."

I put the cookies in the oven and set the timer for twelve minutes. "Are you defending him?" I asked shocked.

"No Bella I'm not. What I am doing is helping you realize that if you do like him you should just go for it. Yeah he's all kinds of messed up but he's trying."

I laughed humorlessly. "Any girl would love to hear those words from him. Have him profess his feelings to you and then be all happily ever after."

"This isn't a fairytale." She said.

"Nope." I agreed. "Far from it. I muttered.

"What are you going to now?"

"Well I don't know. It's not everyday that a gorgeous man professes his feelings to me. But I suppose if you're in my situation you run away." I said sarcastically.

"Run away? Bella did you run after Edward told you all that?"

"Yes."

"Why? He could have had more to say!" she cried.

"Like what? I heard enough Rose. I don't want to be part of any of that." I said.

"Bella you are so stubborn! You should have stayed and listened to everything." She admonished.

"Rose he was engaged and he kept trying to see me. And I can't believe I allowed it. I was so stupid! And then he breaks up with her and tells me..."

"Bella stop! He's messed up we already established that. You cannot linger on the past anymore sweetie. What's done is done. And while I don't like him for putting you through that you have to stop and ask yourself, if you want to move forward with him? I'm not saying go and jump into a relationship, but get to know him and start a friendship because friendship is the basis of every relationship."

Rosalie got up and went to take the cookies out. She placed them on the table to let them cool off and then she told me to bake the sugar cookies.

I knew what she was doing. She was letting me think it over. I had a lot to consider right now. Edward's words and Rosalie's too. Edward said he was sorry and I believe him. He said he tried to stay away from me but that point is moot. He likes me and that scares me a little. If this is how he is with Tanya how would he be with me? Would he treat me like he treated Tanya? Would I be able to overlook his flaws? And gosh Tanya! They broke up and he said the engagement was a mistake. I know I had my doubts about the two of them but this was confirmation. What about that damn article I wrote? I suppose that's not going to get published. Not that it matters anymore...

I started mixing the sugar cookie dough together. I ransacked the cupboards for sprinkles and icing. Plain sugar cookies can be yummy but everyone likes pretty cookies.

I could do what Rose suggested and get to know him. We don't have date per see. We can just be friends first. That's how it works right? Well sometimes it does. Rosalie is right of course. He did do some bad stuff but he is trying to fix it now and that's what counts. I could move forward. I could be friends with him. I may have to be on my guard a little bit but that's fine considering things. We could build up a friendship and I could slowly learn to trust him.

By the time I was done baking the peanut butter cookies I had made up my mind. I was going to move forward with Edward Cullen. He was a strange and interesting enigma but there was something about Edward that pulled me towards him. Yes, we met in unusual terms. Our situation was complicated before, he did things wrongly and if I think about it, so did I. I accepted his advances and I may have even pushed forward too. But things change.

Right now, Edward Cullen was reaching out to me. And I'd be damned if I didn't reach back out to him.

***

Edward's POV.

"Alice she ran out and left!" I said into my cell phone.

"Ok Edward. Calm down. I'm sure she just needs some time to let it all sink in." Alice answered reassuringly.

"I repulse her. She doesn't want anything to do with me. She said so herself."

"Edward." Alice sighed impatiently. "You told her some pretty heft stuff. It's just natural for her to need time and think about everything. Did you tell you have feelings for her?"

"Yes." I answered.

"And did she respond when you told her?"

"No Alice." I spat. "She ran out I told you that already!" I whined.

"Yeah you did. I'm sorry." She said sadly.

"It's not your fault Alice. I'm sorry for taking my anger out on you."

"Forget about it Edward."

"What should I do?" I asked Alice.

"Well, you told her. Now she needs time. Leave her alone Edward." Alice replied.

"You mean do nothing?" I asked shocked.

"That is exactly what I mean. If she likes you too Edward, she'll come find you."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm Alice Cullen bitch. I'm all knowing." She said laughing.

"Not the time to be making jokes Alice." I said. She was irritating me now and I really needed her good solid advice.

I could picture Alice rolling her eyes at me now. "I know because I'm a girl Edward. If Jasper told me what you told Bella then I too would need time to think things over. In the end I would go to Jasper and we'd take things one step at a time." She answered sincerely.

"She'll come find me?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes Edward. She will. I promise you she will." Alice said confidently.

There's one thing I know for sure. Alice never promises things she can't keep. Never bet against Alice Cullen.

* * *

See. All she needed was a good timeout. Bella is smart little cookie, once she makes up her mind it's made up. She isn't caving in. She is trying to take all things into consideration and think about how she feels. Sometimes people are caught up in difficult situations but if they're lucky there's a way out. It may not be easy but it's worth it. :)

Till next time.

Tina


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** Impressions  
**Rating**: PG  
**Summary**: Bella is a single, shy, and timid writer. Edward is an engaged, charming, and handsome businessman. What do you get when Bella has to cover "Seattle's New Couple?"  
**Disclaime**r: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing.  
**Comments**: AU, AH. I couldn't get this plot bunny out of my head. It demanded to be written.

I was pleasantly surprised that some of you commented on my " Because I'm Alice Cullen bitch. I'm all knowing" line. Glad you guys enjoyed that!

Here's chapter 16. Hope you enjoy.

Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 16

Edward's POV.

One week. It's been one week since I've told Bella the truth. One week and I've left her alone. I haven't called her. I haven't been to her apartment. There has been zero contact between Bella Swan and me.

I was frustrated now; because, I am not a naturally patient person. I'm stubborn and possessive and I had no idea what to do now. Alice told me that I had to patient and let Bella come to me on her own terms. But this feeling of helplessness was not a good feeling at all. I doing nothing was the equivalent of wasting time. And if there's one thing I don't like to do its waste time. Why bother when you could be doing so many other productive things?

This feeling in the pit of my stomach was so bothersome. I was clueless as to what to do now. I'm not very good in the art of relationships and I screw up more times than I can count but this thing with Bella was proving to be a lot more difficult than I thought. Sure, I thought she needed to know the truth. And yes, I knew she wouldn't take it lightly. But I had no idea how long she would time to think about what I'd said. Its one week now. Next will be two, then three, and then a month, and then two months and so on and so forth.

"Let's go out!" Alice suddenly appeared by my side.

When in the hell did she get here? I was sure that I had locked my front door.

"Alice!" I exclaim. "Where did you come from?" I ask her in bewilderment.

"I drove here smarty-pants." She says while looking at me with excitement.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask cautiously.

"Edward you need to get out. You need to stop moping and have some fun. Just for tonight."

"I am not moping." I tell her seriously.

Alice narrows her eyes. "Yes you are. But what you need is a good old family time!" she squeals. "Jasper and I are going to this new club. It's very low key and the live performances are pretty good." She says in a sweet sing-song voice.

"If you keep talking like that I won't go."

She claps her hands together. "Awesome. So ok, go change and meet us there." She scribbled the address on a piece of paper and then stood on her tip-toes. She wrapped her tiny arms around my neck and gave me a tight hug. "Everything will work out. I know it Edward. Don't' forget." She says fiercely. And with that she dances out of my apartment leaving me to get ready for "family time."

I changed out of my business suit and into a pair of dark was jeans and a grey long sleeved shirt. I wasn't sure what time this so called "family time" was going to take place and as if she could read my mind Alice sent me text saying I was to get in my car in twenty minutes and that they would be there waiting. Sometimes, that girl scares me.

I arrive at the club just on time. Or according to Alice's time. As I make my way through the entrance I take in the scenery. It's darkly lit and there are lots of tables. Not many people are here yet and as I look to the stage I could see that this place would be a good outlet for struggling musicians and or music lovers in general. The thing about music clubs like is, is that you can go on stage without any pretenses. No one knows who you are and they don't care. It's a great hideaway.

"Edward!" Alice cries happily. In true Alice fashion she jumps from her seat and gives me a hug. I hug her back. After all, she is my baby sister. I shake hands with Jasper and we all sit down. Alice informs me that this night would help distract me. That is this was a good kind of distraction as opposed ot my old distractions which consisted of the opposite sex.

I find that I'm really starting to enjoy my time listening to the various acts and singers. Some are better than others and then there's the occasional musician that could really connect well with the audience. Truthfully, I only came to appease Alice. I knew she was worried about me and she knows me so well; she knew I wasn't very happy right now to say the least.

The three of us clapped heartily along with the rest of the crowd. There would be a twenty minute break and then the next round of aspiring singers would take the stage.

"Anyone want a drink?" Jasper asks.

Alice nods her head frantically. "Please and thank you!" she chirps.

I smile at her affectionately. Alice is a tiny woman. She's not even five feet and her heart and personality scream child-like. She really is child-like, but she's not childish. She may be my baby sister but she's known to give me a good ass kicking on occasion.

"Are you having fun?" she asks while craning her neck to see if Jasper is getting the drinks.

"I am." I tell her. "Thanks for getting me out tonight Alice."

"Don't thank me yet Edward. The night isn't over." She says cryptically.

Before I can ask her what she means Jasper comes back with three bottles of soda. Guess "family time" means no alcohol. To my surprise I didn't really care.

We settled in our seats and Jasper and I began to talk about his studies at the local university, Seattle University. He's working to get his Master's in History. He's a History nut and he especially likes learning of the Civil War era. How Jasper and my sister get along I don't know. But they do and it seems to be working.

Alice is paying rapt attention to Jasper and my conversation. She doesn't speak a lot but you could tell she learns a lot. Although the topic of history isn't very appealing to Alice she makes a good effort for Jasper. And she doesn't have to work hard to keep up with us. Alice may not be a history guru, but she is by no means an airhead.

I'm listening to Jasper as he tells me about the paper he is currently writing. I'm giving him my complete attention that I don't notice the familiar person who is behind me, ready to say hello.

A hand is placed on my shoulder and then I hear that familiar voice, "Hello Edward." Says Tanya.

I freeze right there and Jasper stops talking. Alice is looking at Tanya curiously and I turn around to face her. She looks good. But then again Tanya always did. She's wearing jeans and a red colored turtleneck. "Hello Tanya." I greet her.

She says her hellos to Alice and Jasper and then gives me a tentative smile. "Don't I get a hug?" she asks nervously. I get up from my seat and awkwardly hug her. It's a very fast and small hug. Our arms aren't even wrapped around each other.

"What brings you here?" Alice asks nicely.

"I was meeting a guy here. But he seems to have stood me up." Tanya said ruefully.

"Oh Tanya. I'm very sorry." Alice says jumping to her feet and giving her a hug.

This may surprise a lot of people. Although Tanya and I were engaged my family still liked her. They had come to terms that we weren't meant to be but Tanya's and my family are long life family friends. The broken engagement of their children wouldn't change that.

"Do you want to join us?" I ask her gently. I don't want to force Tanya into sitting with us. But she was here originally on a date. Said date stood her up and though I hurt Tanya many times in the past I was done doing that.

"Are you sure?" she asks.

Alice answers by pulling a chair from another empty table and motioning Tanya to sit. Tanya sits next me so now I'm crammed in between my sister and ex-fiancée.

Tonight is full of surprises. I start thinking how awkward it will be to be sitting with Tanya in this club. But I soon realize it's not awkward at all. We may be sitting next to each other and we may be exes but when it comes down to it, we're old family friends and there's a level of familiarity and comfort. No wonder we were engaged.

As the next act is playing piano and singing Tanya taps me on the arm.

"Yes?" I smile.

"How are you?" she asks.

"I'm ok." I say truthfully. It is the truth. Right now I'm just ok. Ok that we're not together and ok for now about Bella.

"I'm glad. Are you seeing anyone?"

My instinct is to lie to Tanya and say no and to not tell her about Bella. But for some odd reason I decide to tell her the truth. "Maybe." I reply.

She quirks her eyebrow. "Maybe?" she repeats. "What does that mean?"

I sigh. "I want to see someone but the someone doesn't want to see me."

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asks gently.

"Not really." I answer.

"Ok. Well, I was here to meet someone. And obviously that didn't work out."

"Are you dating?" I ask.

"Yes."

Tanya bursts out laughing then. I look at her funnily and I can't even comprehend why she's laughing. She's not laughing very loudly. But enough for me to hear.

"What?" I ask her.

"Don't you find it funny that we're talking about our love lives? We're basically bitching to each other." She explains.

I chuckle. "Yeah I suppose that's ironic isn't it?"

She nods. "Just a bit."

"Edward I want you to know that it doesn't bother me that you're dating. In fact, my wish for you is that someday you'll find the right girl. And that girl will be the one to love and own you completely. It may not have worked out for us but it was a learning experience for the both of us."

I reach out her giver her hand a little squeeze. "Thank you Tanya. I'm hoping that you'll find the right guy for you. You deserve someone special."

"I've come to learn that." She conceded.

We turn then and focus our attention back on the stage. Instead of focusing on the stage I scan around the room. Tanya, Alice, and Jasper are enjoying themselves along with the rest of the crowd. I look towards the back and could see a small line of booths. In one booth there is a young couple, in another a group of four guys, and in the last one there's two girls.

My heart almost fell to the ground. The two girls sitting in the booth looked like Bella and Rosalie. I tried to scoot my chair out to get a better look. I could see them sitting across from me. Rosalie's back was facing me and Bella was looking straight at me. She caught my gaze and blushed. No doubt, that was Bella Swan.

Suddenly, questions began swimming around my head. What is she doing here? Did she know I would be here? Does she come here a lot? Oh my gosh, what does she think I'm doing here? I'm here with Alice and Jasper. And now Tanya. This looks bad. Now for sure Bella would never talk to me.

"What are you looking at Edward?" Alice asked.

I try to move my chair back to its original place. And I'm not looking at Bella anymore in fear of Alice and Tanya noticing.

"Is that Bella?" Alice says in surprise. I look over at Alice and she's pointing in the back. Tanya looks over her shoulder and gasps. "That's Bella Swan. Edward we should say hi."

"What?" I squeak.

Alice giggles. "Relax Edward. Everything will be fine."

I glare at her. "You don't know that."

Tanya cocks her head. "Why are you so tense? It's just Bella. We should tell her article on us isn't going to be printed. Does she even know we're not together anymore?"

"She knows." I say quietly.

"Oh good. This will be pleasant then. Come on let's go say hi." Tanya starts to get up but I push her gently down. "What is going Edward?" she says obviously irritated.

"Do we have to say hi?" I ask.

"We can't be rude." Tanya replies.

I shift uncomfortably in my chair. I did not need this right now. Here I am with ex-fiancée about to say hi to the girl I want to date but doesn't want anything to do with me.

"Oh my gosh." Tanya says slowly. She looks over at Bella and then back at me. She studies me for a moment then smirks. "You like her. She's the maybe person who you want to date but won't date you." She says in realization. "Edward you like her." She says happily.

"Tanya…." I began to speak.

"Don't say you don't Edward. I've never seen a woman make you squirm. Even I've never been able to make you squirm." She states. "But it doesn't look good if you're seen with me does it?" she says softly.

I'm about to explain to Tanya but she does the unthinkable and stands up from her chair and marches over to Bella.

Holy shit no! I scream in my head. This cannot be happening. I'm about to go running after Tanya but I'm being pulled back by a tiny yet strong hand.

"Don't Edward." Alice says seriously.

"Let go of me Alice. Tanya is talking to Bella about god knows what and I need to stop her." I say.

"Trust me Edward. You would only just complicate things." Jasper speaks up.

I shrug myself out of my sister's hold but I don't get up. I sit there with Alice and Jasper but I'm watching Tanya talking to Bella and possibly Rosalie. I watched as Tanya stood there in front of the two women. They were talking for a little and then Bella moved to make room for Tanya. Tanya slipped in beside Bella and then continued to talk to her. I couldn't see Tanya's face because she was looking at Bella. I couldn't make out Bella's facial expression because of the lighting.

Frustrated once again I turned around and tried to focus on the present singer on the stage.

***

Bella's POV.

"I was here meeting someone. This would have been our first date but he bailed on me. It was purely coincidental that I saw Edward." Tanya said.

"You don't have to explain." I said. "Shouldn't you be angry that I like Edward?"

Tanya's eyes brightened. "'You like Edward?" she asks slyly.

I cringe. "I didn't mean to say it out loud." I confess.

"Bella listen to me. Edward and I don't mix well. Yes, we've known each other for years. And we've dated and we're engaged but it wasn't a relationship. It was purely one sided."

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask.

"Because tonight Edward and I were talking. We were talking about the people we're seeing. Or not seeing in both our cases. We were both going to come over and say hi but Edward stared squirming. And that's when I knew." She said gently.

"Knew what?"

"Nobody makes Edward Cullen squirm. Not even me. You have to be special to get that kind of reaction form him. He likes you Bella. And I'm sure he's trying not to screw it up. Don't judge him on what he had or didn't have with me. I love him as a person and I know there's someone special out there for him. Give him a chance Bella."

I never would have thought Tanya would be so nice to me. I also never would have thought she'd be chatting Edward up and convince me to go out with him.

"Why are you so nice?" I ask astonished.

She laughed. "Everyone deserves somebody special in their life Bella. I'm nice because I love Edward as a friend. And he and you deserve to have a shot." She says winking at me. She leans forward and gives me a little hug. "Give him a chance." She got up and waved to Rosalie and left.

I was in shock. Even though I decided to reach out to Edward I was scared. This is why I haven't put a lot of thought about him in the last week.

"Well that was weird." Rosalie says.

"Yeah." I agree. "I thought they were back together when I saw them" I admit.

"So did I." Rose says.

"They're not though." I say. "I like him Rose. But it scares me."

"I like you too. And it scares me too." A all to familiar voice says.

I nearly jump. "Holy shit! Don't creep up on people." I hiss.

"Can I talk to you Bella?" he asks clearly ignoring my last statement.

I look over at Rosalie and she's glaring daggers at Edward. I take a deep breath and mumble "I'll be back."

I get up and walk to the front. I'm seated in the waiting area and Edward follows suit.

"Hi Bella." He begins.

"Hi Edward." I reply.

"Bella I know I've put you through a lot. And I know seeing me and being here tonight doesn't make me look any better. But I want you to know I meant what I said earlier. I like you Bella; too much for my own good and I'm very sorry for everything. I just don't want to lose a chance with you. I don't want to lose you before we even begin. Does that make sense?" he asks earnestly while running a hand through his messy bronze hair.

"Edward, you told me a lot of things. And those things are pretty big for me to think about it." I speak slowly. I'm thinking about what to say next. I have to think otherwise I'll just blurt out something stupid. "I can give you a compromise. We can be friends first. And then maybe something more." I add hesitantly.

"Do you mean that Bella?"

"Yes." I whisper.

"Then I'd like for us to be friends too." He said smiling.

I tried to return his smile. But instead I bit my lip. "Friends first." I said in agreement.

* * *

One step at a time is all it takes with these two. Bella is still a little bit freaked and she's not plunging in head first. She's just dipping her feet and then gradually she'll be swimming in the dep end. Does that make sense?

Till next time.

Tina


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** Impressions  
**Rating**: PG (minor language)  
**Summary**: Bella is a single, shy, and timid writer. Edward is an engaged, charming, and handsome businessman. What do you get when Bella has to cover "Seattle's New Couple?"  
**Disclaime**r: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing.  
**Comments**: AU, AH. I couldn't get this plot bunny out of my head. It demanded to be written.

Alright everyone, we're coming to a close on this story. I suspect one more chapter/epilogue. However, I am writing new stories. To be perfectly honest, I write everyday. I'm always writing so something new will come out soon.

Enjoy this chapter. I know I had fun writing it. Who's up for some E/B interaction?

Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 17

Bella's POV.

The decision to be friends first and then maybe gradually moving into the next level proved to be a very smart move for both me and Edward. One of the reasons why I wanted us to be friends first was because I didn't trust myself enough to plunge head first into a relationship with him. We were in a sticky situation when we first met and it's always wise to take a break off of dating when you just get out of a relationship.

Both of us needed the time and the space to develop feelings for one another. I know there the type of people who have it right when they meet and can easily have a relationship. They don't need time to develop feelings, it's just there. But Edward and I needed to take things slow.

The first time we met we were attracted to each other. We've both pretty much admitted that. So there were some underlying feelings. But if we were going to give us a shot then we'd need to build up our relationship.

When Edward told me that he didn't want to lose me before we even began I knew exactly what he meant. He was asking for his chance with me. How could he lose me if he didn't have me? The answer is simple, he wants me. Not that so he could lose me. But just for the fact of having me and knowing that there is a chance he could lose me. He was fighting for us and I liked it.

When I saw Edward at that club I was surprised. I had been avoiding him all that week so it scared the shit out of me to see him. I was there to write a review for the club for the magazine's travel column. The club was very ideal for tourists to check out and fun for the locals. I wasn't sure what Edward was doing there. But Tanya mentioned that she was there to meet someone but by accident saw Edward. I believed her to.

Edward and I have been talking on the phone and occasionally meeting up at the Starbucks or we'd up for lunch around town. We've been very good at keeping things platonic and the pace has been a very nice slow pace. It's been almost a month since we've agreed to be friends first and I've gotten to know Edward really well.

For starters I know that he's not too fond of coffee and only drinks it when he's stressed. The day we first met he was trying it on an impulse and it was a random thing for him. Now that we meet up at the Starbucks Edward just drinks whatever I order. Also, Edward is a lover of classical music though he'll listen to everything. And he's told me he was a band geek in high school whilst Emmett was the jock. His little sister, Alice is a girly girl but she's very bright. He's told me he originally wanted to be a doctor but when he was in college he found business to be exciting and changed his major. He likes the rain and he loves fast cars and he also loves to drive fast. He's afraid of clowns and doesn't like spinach. He's told me he hasn't dated a lot but that's he is experienced.

The fact that Edward was very forthcoming with that type of information spoke volumes to me. He was being truthful and he trusted me with his secrets. He wanted me to know him. And I found over the course of the month that I really liked Edward the person. Yes, he's done some bad stuff with women. He's used and taken them for granted but he's not all bad. He's still just a person and a very warm and interesting one at that.

I was pulled out of my reverie when my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller id, it was Edward. A smile graced my lips.

"Hello." I said into the phone.

"Bella, what time do you get off?" Edward asked eagerly.

"Soon. I'm just finishing up something." I reply.

"Can we get some coffee?"

"Sure." I say. "The usual?" I ask indicating the Starbucks where we meet.

"Yes." He replies.

"What brought this on?" I ask. "Are you stressing over something?"

"No. I just haven't seen you in a week and I miss you." He says genuinely.

I smile in spite of myself. "Aww. That's sweet Edward. Ok, I'll meet you there at six thirty."

"I'll see you soon." He says. And then we hung up.

It didn't go unnoticed that Edward and I could sometimes act more than just friends. The fact that we are spending time getting to know each other is kind of a pre cursor to dating. I know when you date someone you spend time getting to know each other, but like I said, I was more comfortable with the idea of us being friends before we could be more. It gave me a sense of security and it was something to fall back on if Edward and I didn't work out.

I finished up my work and gathered my stuff. I slung my purse over my shoulder and grabbed my keys. I checked my watch; I would be there in record time.

When I got there I ordered me and Edward a couple of cinnamon dolce. Just as I sat down the door opened and I instinctively looked to see if it was Edward. To my delight it was.

He found me immediately and made a beeline for the table I secured. He sat down and grabbed the coffee cup.

"What is it this time?" he asks.

I laugh because every time Edward and I meet up here I always take the liberty to order for the both of us. And I always change our orders each time we're here. "A cinnamon dolce. I inform him. He takes a sip and smiles. "Very nice." He comments.

"I'm glad you approve." I say chuckling.

"How was your day?" he asks while sipping his latte.

"Long. Lots of reading and writing. Did I mention lots of writing?"

"You did." He said smiling a little.

"Bella," he began, "there is a reason why I wanted to meet you. I did miss you but that's not the entire truth." He says looking straight at me. I force myself to stay put and to listen to him. I'm scared though, because he looks and sounds so serious.

"Bella," he says taking my hand in his, "'we've been getting to know each other for almost a month now. I think it's been going well. And umm," he was squirming again and slightly stammering. I held back a giggle. He was really cute when he struggles. "Oh what I'm trying to say is, Bella would you please allow me to take you out on a date?"

My eyes widened. Edward Cullen just asked me out on a date. Please give me a paper bag so I can scream in it.

"Did you just ask me out?" I whisper.

Edward keeps looking at me. "Yes, I believe I just did. But if you'd rather we keep things how they are then that's fine too." He finishes in a sad tone.

Hmm. I would love to go out with Edward. In any normal circumstances I would think he's way out of my league but we aren't on normal circumstances and I felt quite powerful that I'm having Edward Cullen jump through hoops for me. He's agreed to every one of my terms so far. He's kept his distance and we've managed to become friends. The ultimate goal was for us to build up a relationship and this is the next step isn't it?

"Yes, Edward. I'd love to go out with you."

***

Edward's POV.

I asked her out. I did things the right way and I asked her out n a date. I thought she was going to say no and give me the ever famous "let's just be friends" line. She took a moment to think about it, but she said yes.

For the past month now Bella and I have kept things purely on the platonic side. We've taken the time to form a friendship and so far it's paid of. I don't normally go out of my way to have this type of relationship with anyone but doing this with Bella proved to be a lot simpler than I thought. Of course I wanted to go out with her immediately probably since the first time I saw her but there obstacles in the way. Now, after everything that's happened I was so determined we'd just be. Instead when she said she wanted to be friends the only thing that got me to agree with that was the ultimate goal of having Bella as more than a friend. It was the bigger picture that motivated me to take things at her pace. Granted, she deserved to handle where we going…

Our friendship was something I really valued and yet I had to laugh. Months before, she had agreed to be friends with me. I asked her right there in Starbucks if she'd be friends with me. Back then I was playing with fire and had no idea what I was really asking her.

I didn't want to screw things up with Bella anymore. The stuff I did in the past was reprehensible and wrong but if there's anything I learned from it, it was that I didn't want to do that to Bella ever again. It may sound cliché but Bella makes me different. I had trouble with monogamy in the past but after seeing Bella, after meeting her, she was all I could focus on. That told me that maybe; I was capable of being with just one person for forever.

For our date I planned to take Bella out all day Saturday. If this were any other date I would just made a reservation at some restaurant and we'd go to dinner. But this was Bella, and she required something more special more unique. My first stop was to get Bella coffee at our favorite Starbucks, that Starbucks was special to both of us. We met there; we've been hanging around there for the past month. And then I planned on taking her to the park. We'd only talked for a short time in the past, but I wanted to spend the whole day with her there. I wanted us to talk of course but I wanted to see Bella play. Something tells me that Bella could be very innocent and child-like. I wanted to see that side of her.

Bella and I texted back and forth the remainder of the week. She asked where we would be going, and all I told her was to dress comfortably. I didn't want to give her any hints of our date. She texted back and said she hates surprises but in the end I won and she still doesn't know what I have in mind.

Saturday rolled around and now I was on my way to Bella's place. The last time I was at her place it was because Emmett orchestrated everything. After I announced to my family that Tanya and I broke up Emmett was very keen to the reason why. He knew it was because Tanya and I were not right for each other but he also knew it might be because of another girl. However, Emmett didn't know that the girl was Bella. When he told me that we'd be going on a "double date" at Rosalie's apartment I didn't know it was Bella's place too. And I originally didn't want to "double date" with Emmett and Rosalie but now I'm kind of glad I did.

Walking to Bella's door I chuckled as I thought, finally, a first date! I was giddy with happiness and I couldn't wait to have Bella all to myself for the day. I knocked on the door and I was immediately met by Rosalie.

"Edward." She said curtly.

Looks like Rosalie is still wary about me. Can't say that I blame her though.

"Hello, Rosalie." I politely greeted her.

"Bella will be out in a couple of minutes. Till then, I have some rules you need to know about." She said sternly.

"Alright." I agreed.

"First, if you make her cry, I will kill you. If you play with her heart and crush her, I will kill you. If you play mind games with her, I will kill you. And if you just use her like you use every other girl, I will kill you. Got it?" Rosalie sneered.

Holy crap I actually believe this woman. Something told me that Rosalie meant business and that if she did kill me, no one would ever find my body. Rosalie is fairly intimidating, and being in business I have seen my fair share of intimidating people. Rosalie definitely ranks in the top three.

"I understand completely Rosalie. I won't hurt her, I can promise you that."

"Let's hope you keep that promise." She answered snidely.

"I'm going to check on Bella. Wait here."

Rosalie was gone for only a short while. And when she came back she had Bella with her. They both came to meet me in the front and when I saw Bella I smiled at her. She was so beautiful. She was wearing a pair of low rise jeans and black v-neck sweater. Her hair was hanging down in loose waves and she didn't wear a lot of makeup. But Bella never needs makeup; she's naturally beautiful and flawless. On her feet was a pair of black Chucks. Cute very cute.

"Hi, Bella."

"Hi Edward." She replied. Bella turned to Rosalie, "I'll see you later, Rose." She gave her a hug and then came over to me.

"Goodbye Rosalie." I said.

"Bye guys." She replied with a wave.

I led Bella to my car and I could already tell she was bouncing in anticipation. She was kind of jittery and spastic.

"What's the matter Bella?" I ask.

"Where are we going?" she whines.

Laughing, "It's a surprise."

"But I hate surprises." She pouts.

"You'll like this one. Please, just trust me."

She rolled her eyes. "I guess I'll have to."

"Come on Bella, a little trust please." I tease.

"Fine," she conceded, "I trust you. But only because I have to and because you asked." She says giggling.

E drove in silence for a few minutes and I was going to break the silence but Bella beat me to it.

"Where are we going Edward?"

"Bella!" I cried laughing. "You're supposed to trust me."

"I said I trust you. I didn't say I wouldn't stop asking where we're going." She clarified.

"You are impossible." I said smiling.

"You aren't going to tell me are you?"

"No, I'm not."

"Oh look we're here." I said feigning innocence.

Bella laughed out loud, "Starbucks?!?"

"I figured you needed your caffeine fix." I said shrugging my shoulders, trying to suppress a smile.

"You're very thoughtful." She observed.

"For you I am."

Bella didn't respond vocally. Instead she blushed a very sweet pink color in her cheek. I liked that I had that effect on her.

"But we aren't staying because I've got other plans for us." I told her.

"What plans?" she asks eagerly.

"You don't quit do you?"

I held the door open for her, "No, I don't." she answered.

When we were inside I followed Bella to the line. I told her to order whatever she wants but I think by now she already knew to order for the both us.

I had no idea what Bella ordered for us but it tasted good. When we got our drinks I slipped my hand in hers and led her back to the car. It was time for our day at the park and I was anxious to get going.

Bella still didn't relent. Even after I gave her coffee she kept on asking where we were going. If it was some other girl who kept asking me I would have found her annoying, but with Bella I found it very sweet and cute. I laughed every time she asked and she scowled every time I laughed.

"The park!?!" Bella cried in disbelief.

"Yes, the park. Why would you rather go somewhere else?" I asked her cautiously.

"No, I'm just surprised. But in a good way." She assured me.

"Well I was hoping we could play and talk and.."

"Play?" Bella interrupted me. "Did Edward Cullen just say he wanted to play at the park?"

"This is a park. You do play." I said.

Bella laughed, "Oh Edward, you're so cute! Yeah, let's play." She said still laughing.

I met her on the passenger side of the car and helped her out of the car. "You know Ms. Swan I don't appreciate your teasing."

"You have this all planned out don't you?" she asked ignoring my comment.

"A little." I confessed. "I knew where I wanted to take you but as to what we do, we'll I'm just winging it."

To my surprise and delight, she grabbed my hand and walked me over to a bench. "Can we finish our drinks first?"

"Yeah, good idea."

"I want to go on the swings." She said.

"Ok, we'll go on the swings."

"Do you think we'll break the slide?" she mused.

"No." I reply. "You look like a lightweight and I'm not the heaviest guy there is." I observed.

"Let's go!" Bella squealed. She dumped her empty coffee cup in the trash and I followed suit. Bella had my hand in hers again and she led me to the empty set of swings. This park was unusually big there was a small little league field, two sets of swings, three slides, a set of monkey bars, and a little park just for the toddlers.

Bella sat in one of the swings and I took my place right next to her.

"Have you ever jumped off of a swing Edward?" she asked while pumping her legs to get higher.

"Yes, when I was a kid I jumped off the swings all the time."

"Would you do it again?"

"Like now?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah, like now." She said smirking.

"No, I could hurt someone or myself."

"Would you care if I jumped off?"

"Yes, and don't do it. You could hurt yourself." I said.

"You're no fun." She pouted.

"Just swing little girl." I tease.

"I'll get you back for that." She mutters.

We both kept swinging our legs. Going higher and higher and then we'd slow down because we both feared we'd end up hurting an innocent passerby or that we'd break the swings.

"What's your favorite television show?" I ask her.

"Hmmm. I'm partial to CSI and Sex and the City." She said, taking a pause she smiles, "What is your favorite television show?"

"House or Burn Notice."

"Cocky much?" she teased.

"Why do you say that?"

"House, he's so cocky!" she explains.

"He is because he's brilliant." I reply.

"That's no excuse for his behavior. I would rather have a doctor who cares than an arrogant conceited one who thinks he's knows it all."

"You would rather have a doctor who sugar coats things than an experienced one who knows what he's doing?"

"Doctors are supposed to care for their patients. They're supposed to be compassionate otherwise they wouldn't choose a job in servitude." She says seriously.

Gosh I like getting her riled up. She's so passionate about her views. I like that.

"He cares," I argue, "he's just different in showing it. He's got to keep his façade."

"And what about you, Mr. Cullen; do you have to keep a façade?"

I look at her and grin, "No, not anymore. I have no reason to."

"But you did before?"

"No, I didn't have to. Before it was just who I was. Now, I don't want to do it anymore."

"Why don't you?"

"Hmm," I thought out loud, "Perhaps I have found a reason not to. She's swinging right next to me." I wink at her.

Bella shakes her head. "You're too charming for your own good."

"Thanks I guess."

Bella did something that scared the hell out of me. She jumped. She was swinging and she freaking jumped off!

"Bella!" I said, as I slowed my swing and got off. "Are you ok?"

Bella was lying there on her back. The surface beneath her was sand so it probably didn't hurt her much. At least, I was hoping it didn't.

I crouched down next to her, wanting to see if she was ok. When I got close she bought her hands up and grabbed my shoulders and pulled me down to her.

"That was so fun!" she squealed.

Now this position would have been wholly welcomed. But we were in the presence of innocent eyes and I felt very self conscious.

"Umm, Bella, could you let me go." I said nervously.

"Oh sorry!" she said apologetically.

I got up from her and held my hand out to help her on her feet. "It's ok." I assured her.

"You weren't supposed to jump." I tease her again.

"Says who?" she asks.

"Says me."

She rolled her eyes then insisted that we go on the slide.

"It's really high. Do you think you're up for up?" I said smirking.

"Oh please, I can handle the heights. Why, are you scared Edward?" she said tauntingly.

"No."

"Then come on." She said in a sing-song voice.

We got to the slide and Bella was about to climb the steps up to the slide when I stopped her.

"Do you want to go by yourself and have me catch you?"

"Nope, you're coming with me. You'll be right behind me." She answered.

"Bella are you sure?" I ask her once we're both seated atop the slide.

"Yes, are you nervous?" she asks smiling.

"No, I just this is a pretty big slide." I reasoned.

"Don't be nervous. I'm right here."

"I am not nervous." I say.

"I won't tell your sister." Bella promises.

"Thanks."

I wrap my arms around Bella's waist and hug her to me. She scoots forward and then we're both sliding down We're going at a fairly fast pace and Bella is giggling like a little girl. She's enjoying herself so much and that alleviated my fear. Ok, fine I was a little scared. The slide that she picked to slide down on was the highest fucking one! Not very many kids let alone people were going down that one.

"Now was that so bad?" Bella asks. We're sitting on a bench now, taking a break from all our child play activities.

"No, it was fun." I reply.

"See." She says.

"It was fun because you were having fun." I tell her.

"I am having fun. I want to thank you Edward, I haven't had this much fun on a date in ever." She says laughing.

"Well, good. I aim to please."

"You know Edward I was a little wary about saying yes to you." Bella confesses.

"Tell me why."

She shifted in her seat and then crossed her legs. "Because of what happened before."'

"Bella," I said as I took one of her tiny hands in mine, "I can't change what I did before, but what I can do is make the present better."

"I know you're trying and that kind of scares me."

"Why does it scare you?"

"It scares me because you seem to be so different than what I pegged you for. You seem better than I thought and because I'm starting to think that being with you isn't bad at all."

"Well, this scares me too." I said gesturing to her and me. "I have never done anything like this before. I told you Bella, I'm new to this whole relationship thing. My last one was purely out of convenience. Doing something because my heart tells me to do it is a very scary feeling."

"Well we can figure it out together."

"I'd like that." I said. "Bella, I hope I'm not too forward, but there is something I've been meaning to try with you."' I say softly.

Bella's eyes widen. "What are you talking about?"

I scoot forward and turn my body so it's angling her way. "Don't move."

Bella stiffens as I lean close to her. "Is this ok, Bella?"

She nods her head and I can't help but smile. I lean closer, "Breathe Bella."

She starts relaxing and then I dip my head and place my lips softly on hers. I know she's nervous so I only barely brush my lips on hers. "I'm going to try something else."

"Shut up Edward." She says as she leans forward and places a kiss on my lips. It's not a brush of a kiss, it's an actual kiss. Her lips are moving slowly against mine, and I allow her to take control of the kiss. She pulls my head closer to her and then pulls back.

"We're at the park." She says laughing.

I laughed along with her. "It's not my fault you attack me while children are present."

* * *

They did take things slow. They got to know each other a little bit and then he asked her out (the right ish way and their date was a little different but cute huh?

Till next time.

Tina


	18. Chapter 18

**Title:** Impressions  
**Rating**: PG-13 (Language and Adult Themes)  
**Summary**: Bella is a single, shy, and timid writer. Edward is an engaged, charming, and handsome businessman. What do you get when Bella has to cover "Seattle's New Couple?"  
**Disclaime**r: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing.  
**Comments**: AU, AH. I couldn't get this plot bunny out of my head. It demanded to be written.

The epilogue is next. Here we take a time jump. And the last chapter was light hearted and a bit fluffly. This one is not. A bit of drama but I assure you the fluff sneaks in.

Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 18

Bella's POV

"Bella, please call Edward. He's miserable." Alice whines.

Sighing, "Alice, I do not want to talk to Edward right now. He needs to back off and please do not mention him right now."

"But Bella!"

"Alice!"

Fine, you win." She pouts.

Edward and I are not speaking. Well, it's more like I'm not speaking to Edward yet he is incessantly calling me. I'm very mad at Edward right now and he knows why. Alice knows why too yet she's determined to make everything go happily ever after with us.

"Are you coming tonight for Thursday dinner?" Alice asks.

Thursday dinner is dinner every Thursday night at Edward's parent's house. It's a tradition that his mother Esme started when her kids moved closer to home. And though I'm not family I've been attending dinner with them since Edward and my first month anniversary. Now, we're going on six months.

I was a little torn between staying at home and keeping my angry distance from Edward or going to dinner like usual and pretending that we're good. I wouldn't want Esme to think I didn't want to come. And what would Edward say to his mother if I wasn't there? What would Alice say?

"Do you want me to go, Alice?"

"Yes, Bella!" You're always going to be invited." She says kindly.

I smile at Alice from across my seat. We're getting our nails done and I normally don't do this kind of girly stuff but I find it relaxing and Alice is becoming a really good friend. We're always going out and doing things like this. Sometimes, Rosalie comes with us but she's been working a lot lately so it's just been Alice and me

"I'll go. But only for you and Esme." I tell Alice seriously.

"Whatever you say."

Alice took me back to my apartment so that I could get ready for dinner. She insisted that I take my time getting ready and to try to relax. After arguing with Edward yesterday I needed to relax.

I drew a bubble bath and made myself comfortable. I rested inside the water and closed my eyes. Edward, gosh I'd have to see him tonight. And talk to him. And sit next to him. This is going to be awkward.

We've been dating for months now and we aren't perfect in the slightest. We have our fights and disagreements like the rest of the people. But we always manage to work it out. Right now though, I was mad at Edward, but I was more hurt than angry with him. Truth is, we were arguing over something petty.

Two nights ago Edward and I went out for drinks. We were both working late that night but we decided to go meet up for drinks and then get take out. Well, when we at the little club I told Edward point blank that I would only order one drink. Edward already knew I was a lightweight when it came to drinking so I assumed he'd be the gentleman and take care of me. Instead he decides it would be fun to get me drunk. Yes, he allowed me to drink more than my fair share. I could've stopped myself after the first one but like I said I have zero tolerance for alcohol so by then I was out of it. To make matters worse Edward freaking leaves me to use the facilities. And while he's relieving himself some creep comes up to me and starts hitting on me. And stupid me, in my inebriated state I just flirt along with him. Edward could not have come at better (or worse time depending on how you look at it) he takes care of my aggressor and then he takes me home in his car. When I wake up the next morning Edward is there with coffee and aspirin. As if having a major hangover isn't punishment enough Edward has the nerve to blame me for my situation last night.

_"You were supposed to take care of me!" I shouted at him._

_"You were practically throwing yourself at him!" Edward retorts._

_"I wouldn't have if you had stopped me from drinking!" I snap._

_"Don't give me that. You're a big girl you should know when to stop." He says._

_"You're my boyfriend, you're supposed to keep me safe and look out for me." I cry._

_"You know I'm glad I left. Now I see, you'll attach yourself to any guy that walks past you." He sneers._

_"That is low Edward. Even for you. How dare you say I'm easy or that I'd cheat on you?" _

_"You almost did."_

_"I wasn't in my right state of mind!" I reason._

_"I could see that." _

_"Leave now. Before this gets to a point where we can't apologize." I tell him._

And then he obeys me, he leaves without saying a word. Later that night Edward calls me. I turn my cell off because I can't talk to him. Talking to him would only make me angrier and sadder. He calls my home phone so then I have to unplug it. Alice shows up today and insists on taking me out for a girly day. I go just so I won't be thinking about him. It's fun for a little while but then Alice talks about him.

I know I should talk to him. I should pick up the phone and call but it's past that. I need to talk to him face to face. This is something that we need to fix and it's something that makes us think about where we are in our relationship.

This is pretty petty. We were just drinking and he was just curious but unforeseen things happened. We're both to blame but it hurts that Edward did this to me. In all our six months of dating he's been wonderful and we've had fights but not like this.

I get out of the tub and wrap a towel around my body. When I'm inside my bedroom I see that Alice took it upon herself to lay out an outfit for me. A pair of skinny jeans, a purple halter top, and silver flats. Good, she was being nice to me. I always fear that Alice will dress me up in heels. I do wear a pair of plain black pumps for work but come on; a standard black pair of pumps is easy enough to walk in. Alice's taste in shoes consists of death straps. They're strappy, delicate, and extra high heeled.

After changing into my Alice approved outfit I set to fix my hair and put on a little bit of makeup. I shake my hair out and tie it in a messy bun. Later I would take it down and hopefully it'll have that wavy slash teased looked. I hate putting a lot of makeup on. It's so uncomfortable. And it feels like I'm wearing a mask. I opt for moisturizer, mascara, liner, and lip gloss.

Checking the time, I see that I have to leave soon. Dinner is always served at seven thirty. Esme is a bit OCD about dinner time. I really have nothing to do now. I'm dressed, my hair is set, my makeup applied. All that's left for me to do is dread seeing Edward.

I didn't want dinner to be super awkward. I know Edward will be uncomfortable but he knows how to act in front of his mother. As for me, I'm a terrible actor. I so would not win an Oscar or a Golden Globe. I can't lie worth of shit and I'm easily flustered. Crap, this is going to be a long night.

As I drive to Forks I thought out the possible things I could say to Edward. Hey we need to talk? Not in front of your mother? I'll talk to you when I'm ready? Leave me alone? Ugh, this was getting worse every time I thought about it. I mean it's quite simple really; Edward and I are in the middle of one of our worse fights. He was being an idiot and so was I to a degree. We weren't acting like ourselves and we said some pretty hurtful things. But this wasn't something we couldn't fix. All we had to do was talk it out, right?

The problem with me is that I hate confrontation. I suck at speaking out about my feelings. To me, I think I can handle my emotions and I just store it up somewhere inside me and fix it when I can. Yeah, that's not good. And it's surprising how far I've gone with Edward emotionally. Yes we talk. And yes we are affectionate. By now he can read me like a book. Even though I don't voice out my feelings I'm a little bit transparent. My facial expression and eyes and my damn blush give me away. Stupid bodily reactions, they betray me.

Unfortunately for me all my thoughts and musings took the whole damn car ride. Seattle to Forks is about three in half hours. Yeah, the car ride is a bitch. But it's like the equivalent of driving from Los Angeles to Las Vegas. Totally doable.

Because of the long distance from my place in Seattle to Forks I always stay the night. My father actually lives in Forks and he knows the Cullen's quite well. Edward's father is the town doctor and my dad is the sheriff. Small world huh? Normally I stay at Esme's guest room and right now it's sort of my room because I've got some belongings in there. Mostly clothes and utilities like that. Although, sometimes I'll stay with my dad just to visit and catch up. Right now I was seriously considering staying with Charlie.

I stepped out of my car and surveyed the driveway. All of them were here; Edward's silver Volvo, Alice's yellow Porsche, and Emmett's Jeep. All three Cullen's plus their respective significant others minus Rosalie. Damn why did she have to be in Europe right now? Stupid modeling job keeps her away at the worse possible times. I walked to the front door and pushed the doorbell. No more than twenty seconds had gone by when the door was opened by none other than Alice.

"Hi, Bella! You're looking very pretty tonight. I wonder where you got that outfit?" she sang.

I stepped through the foyer and gave her a hug. "Hi, Alice. The outfit? Oh this little pixie came in and snuck her way to my bedroom and left them for me. I try to lock her out but she's too devious for me."

Alice laughs then pulls me to the living room. "Come on everyone's waiting. How was the drive? Are you staying over tonight?"

Damn pixie. I did not want to answer these questions now.

"The drive was fine. And I don't know." I answer her with a pointed look.

She gives me a frown but she nods her head in understanding. We're in the living room now and Edward comes over to us. I feel myself tense.

He leans over and gives me a hug. Whispering, "We'll talk after dinner."

And stupid me could only mumble and "Uh-huh."

I say hi to Emmett and he greets me with his signature bear hugs. Jasper greets me with a polite hug and then I'm off to see Esme and Carlisle

"Bella!" Esme greets me with an affectionate hug and holds my hands in hers. "You look lovely."

"Thanks Esme, but it's thanks to Alice. She picked it all out." I said gesturing to my ensemble.

"You look very pretty Bella. It has nothing to do with what you're wearing." Said Carlisle as he came behind me and greeted me.

"Thank you." I say modestly.

"How are you Bella?" Carlisle asks.

"I'm doing fine." I lie. But really, what could I say? Oh I'm horrible you're son is a jerk for making me cry? Nope, not going to happen.

"That's good. How is work?"

"Work is work. No, really it's good. I'm glad that it's flexible enough for me to work at home when I can." I explain.

"That is a luxury I wish I had." Carlisle said laughing.

"Save it for retirement." I joke.

"Indeed." He agreed.

"Let's sit down now." Alice pipes up.

We all have our place at the table. Carlisle and Esme sit at either ends at the head of the table. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett sit on one side of the table. And Edward and I sit on the other.

Edward trying to keep the gentleman act holds my chair out for me. I mumble thanks and he takes his seat next to me. I'm not sure if only Alice knows we're fighting. I kind of suspect that Carlisle and Esme know too, but are kind enough not to add any unnecessary attention on us.

"So Bella, are you here to kick Eddie's ass or here for the food?" Emmett suddenly teases.

I almost choke on my soup. I cleared my throat. "I'm here for Esme, as always."

Emmett rolls his eyes. Alice nudges him with her elbow and Esme looks me apologetically. I glance at Edward and he's pinching the bridge of nose. Uh-oh. Someone's not happy.

Our dinner is pleasant for the most part. Emmett doesn't take any pot shots at Edward and he doesn't speak to me about kicking Edward's ass. Alice tells Esme about our day and our shopping trip. Jasper, Edward, and Carlisle are all talking amongst themselves.

Before I knew what was happening Esme and Alice are clearing the table. The boys have gone to the living room to watch a basketball game. Only Edward and I are seated at the table.

"Can we go take a walk?" Edward quietly asks so that only I could hear him.

"Yes." I reply with an equally low tone.

Again, Edward helps me out of my chair. I know what's he's doing. He's laying the chivalry act so I won't completely beat his ass.

Edward and I grab our coats and we head out to the front yard. He takes my hand in his and I immediately pull away from him.

"I'm still mad at you Edward." I fume.

"I'm sorry Bella." He says softly.

"For what?" I snap. "For making me upset with you? For hurting me? Or for holding my hand?"

He sucks in a breath and then lets out a heavy sigh. "I am sorry for making you upset. I am sorry for hurting you. But I'm not sorry for holding your hand."

I smile in spite of my anger. "You're not forgiven." I say. "Yet."

"Bella, I'm sorry. I acted like a jerk and a very stupid one at that."

"Why Edward?"

"Why what?" he asks confused.

"Why did you do it, why did you let me drink so much?"

"I uhh," he starts stammering. "I was curious. I wanted to see how you acted in a drunken state."

"What?!? Why the hell would you want to see me like that?"

"You've told me many times that you can handle your liquor. And I wanted to see firsthand. I see now that was big mistake. And it was my entire fault."

"That's stupid Edward." I say sternly.

"I know." He agrees.

"I didn't mean to flirt with the other guy. I wasn't thinking clearly and to my defense I thought of him as you."

"I wasn't even there. I left." He says.

"You did. But I can't flirt with anyone but you. In my mindless state I was picturing you." I explain.

I have no idea why, but there are tears slipping down my face. This should not be happening. I can't let Edward know how much he means to me. So much, that he easily has the power to break me. Our arguing isn't fun and it hurts a lot. The whole thing was stupid but the stuff that we said still stings.

Edward moves closer to me now. He takes me in his arms and I this time I don't pull away from him. I'm done pretending that I'm mad at him. Instead I let out my emotions. I'm hurt and I need Edward.

He leans down to whisper in my ear. "I'm sorry I wasn't looking out for you. And Bella, it's pained me so much to know I'm the reason why you were in such an awful condition. And when you and I were fighting earlier I shouldn't have said any of those things. I can't take any of that back but just please know that I would never ever do that to you again."

"I know you won't." I reply. "You are right though. I am a big girl I shouldn't have had anything that night."

"Bella, I should have cut you off early. It's my fault."

"No, Edward. I knew I can't handle it. Yet, I drank anyway. One drink and I'm under the table. I knew better."

"But Bella, like you said I'm your boyfriend. I should have looked out for you. I shouldn't have been so curious."

I start laughing. "Are we seriously going to argue who's more at fault?"

Edward squeezes me harder then chuckles. "Yeah this is getting pretty stupid." He comments.

"Ya think?" I say into his chest.

"I'm sorry for hurting you." He says sincerely.

"I'm sorry too."

"Do you forgive me?" he asks.

I nod. "Yes, I do. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course." He says brightly. "You're staying with me tonight, right?"

"I confess, I was thinking of going to Charlie's."

"Oh, well if you want to see your dad then I won't stop you."

"Edward," I sigh, "I was going to his place because we were fighting." I clarify.

"Oh I see."

"Can I stay here with you?"

"Do you even have to ask?" he retorts.

"I guess not." I say laughing a little.

"I want you with me. Screw the guest room."

"Oh Edward! No! I can't stay with you in your parent's house!" I say suddenly horrified.

"Why not Bella?"

"Because we're at your parent's house. Duh!"

"Oh right. You're so modest." He sighs.

"Just because I won't sleep with you..." I tease.

"Yet." He reminds me playfully.

"You sure seem confident that I'll give it up to you." I observed.

"Very." He agrees. "I know you were meant to be mine, Isabella. Forever.'

Now normally that kind of talk would either make me swoon or scare the crap out of me. I do believe in fairytales and true love but I can be a realist sometimes. However, when Edward says those words to me I feel happy. Fine, content, secure. It doesn't scare me or surprise me. In a way, I know his words will prove to be true.

* * *

Let me clear up a few things. I had to take the time jump becasue writing about every single one of their dates and would be tedious. That isn't the whole premise of this fic. The plot was Edward was taken yet he was crushing on Bella. And Bella ended up working for him. Bad situation.

Yes, Edward was being an idiot in this chapter. But they are both at fault in their sqabble.

When Bella said "Can I stay here with you?" She wasn't asking Edward if she could stay with him in his room. She was asking if she could stay at his house.

When Edward said "Screw the guest room." He wasn't implying that they were going to sleep together. He used the word screw loosely. It's meaning "forget about it.." makes sense?

And yes, Bella hasn't slept with Edward. They've been together 6 months and he still hasn't gotten any from her. Though it's her choice. She believes in the "no sex before marriage" view. You don't have to be religious to follow that view. It's a choice.

Till next time.

Tina


	19. Chapter 19

**Title:** Impressions  
**Rating**: PG-13 (Language and Adult Themes)  
**Summary**: Bella is a single, shy, and timid writer. Edward is an engaged, charming, and handsome businessman. What do you get when Bella has to cover "Seattle's New Couple?"  
**Disclaime**r: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing.  
**Comments**: AU, AH. I couldn't get this plot bunny out of my head. It demanded to be written.

So this is the last chapter. (I'm pretty sure LOL!) Anyways, since it's Valentine's Day I decided to give you guys a fluffy piece. Trust me, this totally fits into the story.

I do take another time jump in the middle. It was necessary.

Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 19

Edward's POV

That night Bella and I sat on the couch together with the rest of my family. All my siblings plus Jasper and Bella would be staying the night. They always did. Seattle to Forks is quite a distance and it wouldn't be prudent for any of us to drive back the same night.

Bella and I curled up in the loveseat. She rested her head on me and I held her tightly. Alice had put on the movie _Mission Impossible: 3_ a wise choice. It offered action for us guys and the little romance between Tom and Michelle kept Alice and Bella's attention. Not to mention they practically swoon over the actor Jonathon Rhys-Meyers.

To nobody's surprise Bell fell asleep. Now while I really wanted to scoop her up and take her to my bed just so I could fall asleep next to her I knew Bella had reservations about that. Bella really was different than any other woman I have ever met. She had beliefs and morals and she stuck to them. Nothing or no one could waver her faith. It was very intimidating yet very inspiring to see.

I did pick Bella up in my arms but I put her in her own bed. I tucked her in and she stirred in her sleep a bit. When I was sure she was settled I leaned down a placed a kiss on her forehead. I backed out of her room and closed the door.

When I was in the hallway I collided with Alice.

"Edward!" she said brightly.

"Alice, calm down. Bella is sleeping."

"So when are you going to make her my sister?" Alice inquired.

"Alice, we've only been dating six months. Isn't it early to be thinking about wedding bells and chapels?"

"No, it's never too early. Not if she's the love of your life." Alice stated.

"I don't know about that." I said quietly.

"You don't know if she's the love of your life?" she said skeptically.

"I love her. But this is really different than any relationship I've ever had. We date and we're affectionate but our physical affections only go so far."

"You mean sex? Jeez Edward is that all you want from her?" Alice scoffed.

"No!" I cried. "Just the opposite. I'm glad we're not intimate. Because Bella means more to me than just _you know… that_. I've had plenty of _that_." I said.

"So you do love her. And you're glad you guys are different. She makes you a better person Edward. She really does. And I'm guessing you guys are headed into the happily ever after stage." Alice sang sweetly.

"Maybe we will get there one day." I agreed.

'Don't fight it Edward. Bella is a special one." She said.

***

**Six months later.**

"Alice make sure Bella does exactly what it says ok?"

Alice sighs, "Jeez Edward, calm the hell down. Everything will be alright."

"Make sure!"

"I will!" she said stamping her foot.

It's been one year since Bella and I have first started dating. We've been having such a great time in our relationship but it doesn't come without the usual lovers quarrel. I'm not the ideal man and she isn't the perfect woman. We fight and pick on each other. We laugh and play and spend as much time together as we can. We agree to disagree and we learn from each other. Is it the perfect relationship? No, not at all. We work hard to get to where we are.

Bella brought out a side of me I didn't think I had. She brought out the romantic in me. I've always thought I treated women well. But with Bella she makes me want to go above and beyond anything I've ever done for someone.

This is why I had very clear and specific instructions for her tonight. I was going to propose marriage to Bella. This time, I knew Bella was the one for me. She is meant to be with me forever and this time I wasn't proposing because I felt I had to. I was proposing because I wanted to. I want Bella with me everyday.

The instructions were very clear. Two index cards with my writing on it.

On the first index card it read:

_Go to the place where we first met. Order two tall black coffees. But this time try to be patient with the other customers._

The second card read:

_Meet me at the park. Remember our first date? I'll be waiting on the slide. Stay right in front of it at the bottom._

I sat atop the slide. It was cold and it was in the middle of autumn. I kept checking my watch praying to God that Bella would get here quickly.

The ring was in my pocket. I had bought it a month ago. I knew for a while that I wanted to marry Bella. And when I went into the Tiffany and Co. jewelry store I immediately found the right ring. The style was a Tiffany Legacy and it is a cushion cut diamond surrounded by other small diamonds along the band. The ring was all white gold.

I checked my watch again; Bella should be here any minute. I gave Alice instructions to have Bella here at eight. The park closes at nine and Bella was working at the office tonight so it had to be planned well. Alice would be helping Bella get to where she needed to go. My idea was to take Bella home once Alice dropped her off with our coffees.

"What are you doing up there you silly man?" came Bella's happy voice.

Huh. I didn't even notice her approaching. Oh gosh. She's here standing at the bottom of the slide. And yes she's holding two coffees. Good girl, I'm freezing my ass off here. Oh wait, I'm about to propose to the girl I love. Shit, I'm scared. What f she says no? Eh, it's now or never.

"Can you put down the drinks? And set them aside because I'm coming down." I say.

Bella nods her head. And then she takes a few steps back and places the cups on the ground. "Can I come up?"

I shake my head. "I'm coming down." I explain.

And then I push off and slide my way down. Holy crap the wind is freezing. Why the hell did I want to propose to her this way? Oh yeah, because I'm being sentimental. And I love her. That is reason enough.

I'm sitting on the bottom now. And Bella is standing right in front of me.

"Did you have fun?" she teases.

I don't answer her question. I put my hand in my pocket and get up from the slide.

"Bella, you are so extraordinary. Nothing about you or us is normal. We're special and so is our relationship. I remember taking you here for our first date. I wanted to see you smile and laugh and play. Before we started dating I loved you I just didn't know that it was love that I felt for you. I love you and I'm in love with you. And I always will be. I know I'm an unworthy idiot but this unworthy idiot is trying to ask you something."

Bella's eyes are glistening. She has her hands over her mouth in utter shock.

I kneel to the ground and she gasps. I pull out the ring box, "Isabella Swan, will you please marry me?"

Her eyes are wide. They're as big as saucers. She still looks a little bit shocked but then a smile graces her lips. "Yes, you idiot! I'll marry you!" she screams.

I take out the ring and place it on her finger. Before I can get up Bella lunges and we both fall in a heap on the playground sand.

"Sorry!" she says. But she's on top of me now and she's leaning in for a kiss.

Yeah, she doesn't seem sorry at all.

I capture her lips in mine and let her take hold of the kiss. Her lips are moving very slowly and she's applying enough pressure to make my eyes roll back. She finally pulls back and giggles.

She rolls off of me and raises her hand to look at her ring. She gasps again in surprise.

"Oh my gosh Edward! It's fantastic and beautiful and I love it." She gushes.

"I'm glad. Somehow I knew you'd like it."

I get up and pull her up to a standing position. "We're getting married." I sing to her.

She grins. "Mrs. Edward Cullen. Yeah I like how it sounds."

"So do I." I agree.

She hands me my coffee cup and we walk hand in hand to a nearby bench.

"I love you." I whisper to her.

She leans her head on my shoulder and whispers back, "I love you too. You idiot." She says affectionately.

* * *

I figured I should write his proposal. I hoped you liked it. Happy Valentine's Day!

Till next time.

Tina


	20. Chapter 20

**Title:** Impressions  
**Rating**: PG-13 (Language and Adult Themes)  
**Summary**: Bella is a single, shy, and timid writer. Edward is an engaged, charming, and handsome businessman. What do you get when Bella has to cover "Seattle's New Couple?"  
**Disclaime**r: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing.  
**Comments**: AU, AH. I couldn't get this plot bunny out of my head. It demanded to be written.

I would like to apologize for my lack of update. RL is busy. I'm helping my cousin with her college aplications. Jeez, I hated doing those two years ago when I graduated and I hate them now! On another note, this is the end of Impressions. Thank you so, so, so much for reading this and for reviewing and enjoying this story. This was my first Twilight fic. (though I've written fanfic before) And I must say, I had a great time writing this. I know some of you want more of this fic and I'm flattered but this chapter is the end. It's fluffy and I hope it lives up to your expectations. I know this fic started out semi-dramatic but it winded down to a happy fluffy piece. (I love fluff.)

If you like my writing and don't think it's utter crap look out for new stuff soon!

Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 20/Epilogue

Bella's POV

"Oh, Bella! You look stunning! I've outdone myself." Alice gushed.

I stood in the middle of the room and smoothed my dress out.

"Do not touch!" Alice screamed. "You are perfect. Please do not muster yourself."

"Muster?" I teased. She rolled her eyes. "You seem to be very confident Mrs. Edward Cullen to be." She chanted.

I smiled. I was confident. Today is my wedding day and you would think I'd break out into a sweat and have hot flashes in anticipation. But I was the totally opposite. I knew Edward loved me. I knew I loved him. We'd been together for almost two years now. I was very happy. There really was no room for nervousness or anxiousness.

The only thing I did have was overwhelming happiness. I was so eager to be Edward's wife to be married to him. I wanted our forever to start now.

"Alice, I'm just so happy. I didn't think it was possible to feel like this." I confessed.

Alice smiled happily at me. "It's a wonderful feeling, huh?"

"It is." I agreed. "Where's Rose? Is she making sure everyone is on schedule?"

"Yup. She'll be back in a few minutes."

"Bella," Alice started to say, I looked at her and her eyes were almost glistening, "I just want you to know that I love you like a sister already. And that you are the best thing that has happened to Edward. I'm so glad you're really going to be my sister."

Oh crap. If I wasn't crying earlier, I was now. "Alice," I started blubbering, "You don't know how much that means to me. I love you like a sister too!" I cried.

We both tried to hold back our tears and then we came together and gave each other a fierce hug. We were still hugging when Rosalie came back into the room.

"Oooh group hug!" she cried. She came over to our already outstretched arms. Us three all huddled together in a very girly hug.

"We should stop; our clothes will be all wrinkly." Alice whined.

Rosalie and I laughed. Leave to Alice to go thinking about clothes.

"Are you nervous Bella?" Rose asked.

I shook my head. "No, I'm not surprisingly. I'm just really very happy. I can't wait to say I do."

"Wow, Rosalie whistled, "look at you! Bella Swan calm, cool, and collective?!?"

"Soon to be Bella Cullen." Alice corrected with a grin.

"I can't help it Rose. I know Edward is the one. As stupid or sappy as it sounds I'm just ready to marry the jerk." I said happily.

"Well at least she admits he's still a bit of jerk." Rose teases.

"Ok, no more making fun of my husband." I said.

"Soon to be husband." Alice corrected.

"Right." I replied.

"Well honey, it's time." Rose announced as she checked the clock that was hanging on the wall.

Alice clapped her hands. "Let's get married!"

All of us lined up in the front of the church and I, being the bride and all was all the way in the back. My father, Charlie was standing next to me. He held my hand in his own and I beamed at him.

"Are you ready, Bells?" he asked.

"Yes, I am." I breathed out.

"I won't let you fall or trip. I promise." Charlie said smiling.

I laughed lightly, "Thanks. I'm not nervous. More excited than anything but now I'm scared of falling." I said.

"I've got you." He said and I knew he did.

Slowly the line was moving. Edward and I decided on a small wedding party. I was an only child and Edward only had Alice and Emmett. So our wedding party was a perfect set of two couples. Emmett was Edward's best man with Jasper as a groomsmen and I had Rosalie as my maid of honor along with Alice as a bridesmaid. Perfect.

Rosalie turned to me as Alice walked down the alter.

"I love you Bells." She winked at me as she took her cue to go down the way.

As Rosalie approached the alter Charlie and I linked arms and I gripped my flower bouquet tightly.

Ok, Bella you can do this. It's a piece of cake. Just walk slowly down the aisle and smile. That's it, everyone's looking at you but that's ok. Just focus on getting to the front in one piece and look at Edward. Block everyone out and look at Edward.

Shit where did all this nervous energy come form. Just mere moments ago I was a confident bride to be. Now, I'm a puddle of nervous goo. Eh, normal Bella is back. I think Charlie sensed my nerves because he thankfully gripped my arm and maneuvered me to where I needed to go. When we reached the front he unhooked his arm from mine and gave me a hug. He then turned to Edward and shook his hand.

Once he left I looked at Edward through my set of false lashes and white veil He was handsome to say the least. The dark tux with emerald green tie was absolutely hot on him. I made a mental note to thank Alice for convincing me to go with Emerald green as our colors.

If someone asked me what happened while I was standing there on the alter I couldn't tell you. All I could tell you was that I felt blissfully happy. I don't remember what the minister said. I don't remember if our friends and families clapped and cheered. I do remember the look on Edward's face. He was giving me my favorite smile and his emerald eyes were soft and looking at me with love. He mouthed "I love you" and I mouthed it back.

Edward's kiss was what brought me back to earth. He leaned forward and swiped the veil behind my head. I gathered me up in his arms and I brought my hands around his neck. His lips touched mine but just barely. It was like our first kiss at the park. But then his lips pressed firmly on mine as he tried to convey how much he loved me. Whoa that was some kiss. I definitely forget we were at a church in front of our loved ones but Edward didn't. Thank God he ended when he did.

***

"Please welcome for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!"

The ballroom doors opened and Edward and I walked happily together. Cheers of applause and congratulations were sent to our ears. Edward held my hand and then we were in the middle of the dance floor.

"It's time, honey." Edward said indicating to our first dance as a married couple.

Normally I would run for the hills but Edward and I had taken a few classes and I was confident enough to dance. Edward was good at leading and I knew he would never let me hurt myself.

The piano piece of "Clair de Lune" filled the room as Edward held my hand to his chest as the other hand rested on my hip.

"So how do you like being known as Mrs. Edward Cullen?" he asked.

I grinned up at him, "I think I could get used to it." I said teasingly.

"Oh yeah? Well, I think I could get used to calling you my wife too." He teased back.

He leaned down and captured my lips in his. And once again I forgot where we were. Only when the sound of applause and the clinking of glasses resounded throughout the room did Edward and I break our embrace.

Our reception was fun and Alice and Rosalie did an outstanding job. It was their extremely wonderful wedding planning skills that made everything go smoothly.

***

_One year later._

"Edward, I'm pregnant." I said aloud.

Ok, that was good. I could say it out loud now. So all I needed to do was say it aloud to Edward. To Edward's face so that he could hear it. He needed to know because after all he was the father and we've been married for a year now. It's not uncommon to get pregnant and start a family. However, Edward and I never discussed when we wanted to start said family. I suppose it's now or never.

Edward's and my first year of marriage was very eventful. It was filled with happy delirious times and sad I hate you so much times.

We bought a house in the city and Edward and I both worked. We managed to see each other almost everyday for lunch. I usually work from home unless I'm going out to research a piece and sometimes Edward comes with me. The hardest part of being married especially in our first year was co-living with each other. I had only ever lived with my parents and Rose.

Growing up I was with my mom until she re-married then I lived with Charlie. And living with Charlie was very easy. He had his room I had mine. We didn't even share a bathroom. And living with Rose was easy too because she's a girl so living with her was like having a sister. Sure, we shared a bathroom and kitchen but it was Rose. Her job kept her away for a lot of the time so it was also like living by myself.

Living with Edward proved to be weird at first. I wasn't used to sharing so much space with someone. We shared the bed, the bathroom, the kitchen, the living room, etc. Sleeping with Edward was the easy part. We had a healthy love life as far as I'm concerned and sleeping with him in the same bed was fine. I reveled sleeping next to him. But the bathroom was a different story. He had space and I had mine. But there were stuff that e had to grow accustomed to. For instance Edward had to grow used to seeing my tampons, pads, and liners. I wasn't shocked to see his grooming products but it was still kind of weird to have him standing there brushing his teeth as I shaved my legs.

Besides learning on how to live with Edward there were a few arguments. Some stupid and some not so stupid.

There was the time when I became a jealous bitch. Edward's ex-escapade came dropping by right before the holidays. Apparently she saw our names in the paper and just conveniently happened to carry Edward's child. As if. But the insecure newlywed in me fell for that one. Needles to say after some legal digging the woman left and confessed she wasn't pregnant with Edward's child. One of our stupid fights consisted of Edward not doing the regular grocery shopping and I went on a full rant on how we'd starve if he didn't buy the groceries.

We've come a long way in our first year if I do say so myself. But we've still got a lot to go. I mean, I plan on being with this man for forever. And now our next challenge presented itself to us.

I was pregnant.

I planned on telling him when he got home. I really didn't know how to go about this. What do I do, "Hey, honey? I'm glad you're home, guess what? I'm pregnant!"

So I did what nervous Bella does. I baked. I baked a chocolate cake, iced it with cream cheese icing. And then I baked a batch of blueberry muffins, carrot cupcakes, and now I'm in the middle of baking sugar cookies. I glanced at the clock, almost seven. Edward should be home soon. He called at five and said he missed me and that he can't wait to come home. I smiled when he said those words to me. It comforted me.

I was so enamored with placing the sprinkles that I didn't hear Edward come in let alone hear him stalk up behind me.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed.

"Bella," Edward said as he buried his face in the side of my neck, "It's me."

I took a deep breath. "Sorry, I didn't hear you come in."

"I know." He said chuckling. "Oooh cookies. Hey wait a minute."

He stepped away from me and took a look around our bakery of a kitchen. "Someone had a productive day." He stated.

"Uh-huh." I responded.

"Bella, honey what's the matter?"

"Nothing." I said.

"Did Esme ask you to bake all this?"

"No."

"I see. So, would you care to tell me what is bothering you?"

"What makes you say something is bothering me?" I said nervously.

"Just say it Bella." He said.

I turned around and faced him. "I don't know how to tell you this. But Edward, Ok just promise me you won't get mad ok?"

"Say it." He said impatiently.

"I'm pregnant." I said.

Silence.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes."

And then he did the unexpected. He wrapped his arms around me and spun me around. "Oh Bella that's great! Honey, we're going to be parents."

He set me down and I hugged him back. "I'm so happy and scared at the same time." I confessed.

***

"Edward," I groaned out, "I hate you! Do not ever go near me again."

Oh my god the pain was unbelievable. Why must we women be in so much pain during child birth? Really, why give us the hard part of delivering the baby. Our men get the easy part; they just help us get pregnant.

"Bella, honey you're doing fine." Edward said lovingly.

Fucking asshole. You did this to me. And believe me; you will not be getting any anytime soon.

After nearly thirteen hours of hell Edward and I welcomed a baby boy. He was perfect and tiny and all ours.

"What's his name?" Alice chirped from her spot on the chair next to Edward's.

I rocked him to sleep. He had just finished feeding.

"We settled on Henry Christopher." Edward said.

"Oh that's so sweet! He looks just like a Henry too." Alice sighed.

"Henry Christopher Cullen, you are so precious to all of us." I whispered to my son as he drifted off to sleep.

"He's so cute!" Alice squeals. "Can I hold him when he wakes up?"

"Of course Alice. Bella and I would never deprive you of your auntly duties such as to hold Henry whenever you want." Edward joked.

***

"Edward, it's your turn."

"Mmm, Bella I have to work in the morning." He mumbles.

"And I got up last time, it's your turn." I pointed out.

Henry is crying. Again. He's two months old and he's a pretty easy baby to care for. Of course he only cries when he's either wet or hungry. And since I had just feed him in less than three hours it was Edward's turn to get up.

"Maybe if we ignore it it'll stop."

"Edward!"

Kidding! I'm up. I'm up!" He said laughing a little. I throw a pillow at his head.

"Just change your son Edward."

Edward leaves our bedroom and I go back to sleep. Or I try to. But the sounds of Henry and Edward conversing are distracting me. We have a baby monitor and I can hear everything that is going on in Henry's room.

"Hey, little guy!" came Edward's voice. "Oooh looks like you need a diaper change."

Henry just wailed in response.

"Shhh." Edward replies. "Henry, I'm going to get you cleaned up. Dude, just hold on. I promise you, you will stop crying."

I laughed out loud. Edward was such a cute father. Makes sense too since Henry is a cute son.

"You know, believe it or not, Henry, I've never changed a diaper before. I've never even held a baby before. You are the first baby I've held. You are also the first baby I've changed and feed. I honestly don't know if I do these things the right way and I'm scared that I'm not good enough for you. I'm scared of you growing up. When you were in mommy's stomach it was easy for me to be happy and excited. Now, I'm so scared for you… "

I crept up behind Edward and he started rocking Henry in his arms.

"I'm scared too you know." I said softly.

"I thought you were sleeping." He replies.

"I could hear you." I pointed out.

"Oh."

"I think we'll do just fine. Don't you Henry?" I said talking to my son.

I was met with a little yawn.

Edward chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes." He rocked him a little more and then carefully laid him back down in his crib. I leaned forward and ran my finger along Henry's cheek.

"It's ok to be scared. It means we care. But I think we'll do alright." I whisper.

Edward wraps his arms around me and nods in agreement.

***

_Four years later._

"Emily Grace! Come back here!" I screeched.

Two year old Emily Grace was running at high speed while I tried to catch her so I could put on her coat.

"Whoa! I've caught myself an Emily!" Edward cried playfully as he scooped up our daughter.

I huffed. Emily was daddy's little girl. Spoiled rotten and had her daddy wrapped around her tiny finger. All of us joked that Edward could never say no to her. She could commit murder and get away from it.

"Put this on her." I said tossing Edward her jacket.

I went to grab my purse and keys. "I'm driving." Edward calls from behind me.

I nod. And then I call Henry. "Henry, we're going!" I yell.

"I'm here mommy." He says tugging on my dress. I laugh and squat down eye leve to him. "I'm sorry! I didn't see you!"

He laughs in response. "You're silly mommy."

"Yes, she is." Edward agrees. "Come on little man, it's time to take our girls out."

I take Emily from him and he takes Henry's hand in his. Together the four of us walk out the door and to the car. As I strap in Emily Edward helps Henry into his own seat. Once Edward and I are seated I look back in the rearview mirror and see that our babies, our boy and girl are sitting patiently and looking back at me through the mirror.

"I can't stop looking at them" I sigh.

Edward reaches his hand over to mine. "I know. I can't either."

"How did we get here Edward?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how did we get here to this point in our lives? Married with two kids. I used to dream about this when I was single. I'm a totally Disney movie sap but I never thought it would be this good."

Edward squeezes my hand. "Bella, when I was single and when I was dating I didn't even think about kids. And marriage was just a natural progression in life. I didn't take it seriously. But literally, the day I met you everything changed for me. I know our relationship started out rocky and I was a total jerk but I wouldn't change any of it. It happened just the way it was supposed it. I'm just incredibly happy that I have you and Henry, and Emily in my life."

I don't know how he does it but I end up crying in the middle of his little statement.

"You're crying." He says grimly.

"Because you're so good! You always know what to say to me." I sigh.

"Henry, Emily, make mommy laugh." Edward says glancing in the mirror.

Immediately, both children make funny faces and erupt in giggles. The sound of their laughter makes me smile. And my smile makes Edward smile.

"I hate when you cry." Edward says.

I roll my eyes. "I'm laughing now."

"I always want you smiling." He says lovingly.

Edward parks the car and the kids are bouncing in their car seats.

"I want to play on the swings!" Henry cries.

"Swing-swing!" Emily chants.

"Ready, daddy?" I ask Edward with a smirk.

"Ready mommy." He replies.

And together we get the kids out and walk to the park. It's the same exact park where Edward and I had our first date, our first kiss, and where he proposed to me. It's our park.

All four of us are walking happily to the swings. Henry is trying to run but Edward has a firm hold on him. Emily is squirming in my hands but finally we get to the swings. I place Emily in the baby swing and strap her in. Edward places Henry in he regular swing and then we both walk to the back and gently push our children.

Soon, Henry has the hang of it and is pushing off with his legs. Edward is swinging beside him as I place myself in between the back of Henry's and Emily's swing.

After the swings the kids are in the sandbox. Henry is teaching Emily how to make a castle and Edward and I are just sitting with them. There aren't very many people here and the kids have the sandbox to themselves. I'm leaning my head against Edward's shoulder and he has his arm around me.

To my utter disgrace I'm feeling very tired. Today wore me out and the kids didn't have their regular naps. It's a miracle they aren't crying and screaming now; however, that could be because of Edward. It's a rare day when he's not in the office.

Nowadays, I work at home all the time. Once I got pregnant with Henry my boss was nice enough to let me keep working and even offered me to just work at home. It wasn't much of a change because I worked from home before with the occasional visit to the office. But now all I did was mail in my writings. Now, I have more time with my kids and I love it. Though right now, I wished we had our usual nap time.

"Are you ok Bella?" Edward whispers to me.

"Yeah, just tired." I say.

"Did mommy not have her nap today?" he teased.

I punched him on the arm. "It's all your fault. Whenever you're at the house instead of the office you screw up the kid's schedule." I argued.

"Perhaps I should just stay at the office." He joked.

"You know what I mean." I said.

"I do. And I'm sorry for keeping the kids up. I just love playing with them."

"Don't apologize." I yawn.

"Hmm, I think they're getting tired. Maybe we should go. You know, put them to bed. Then I can put you to bed." He said with a smirk.

Smug bastard. He knows just what to say to me.

"Alright, Henry! Emily! It's time to go!" I cry while I jumped out from the sandbox.

I hear Edward chuckle.

He scoops up Emily and I take Henry. The kids aren't fighting us because they are tired. Luckily for us, they aren't fighting the sleep. We put them in their car seats and then buckle ourselves in.

Edward holds my hand the entire time and occasionally glances at me.

Yes, honey, I'm thinking what you're thinking. Baby number three is so going to happen tonight.

* * *

I've had this written for a while. I just couldn't post it because of RL. I hate when that happens! LOL. I hope you guys liked it.

The end!

Tina


End file.
